Jurassic Avengers
by Raptor2216
Summary: The Avengers, now joined by Ant-Man, return from a mission against HYDRA to find Tony is at the Facility with an invitation to Jurassic World for all Avengers past and present. It seems like a dream vacation. But when the Indominus Rex breaks free, and the park staff fail to contain it, they see one last place to turn. Can Earth's mightiest heroes stop the strongest of dinosaurs?
1. Intro

Intro

Hey, everybody. Raptor 2216 here with another of my stories, and my first published crossover.

This story is one of my favorites, even though I've written very little. This will be one I will update very frequently, compared to some of my others I plan on publishing.

This story will take place after the events of Ant-Man. I have yet to see Ant-Man, so I don't know if the Avengers have taken Ant-Man as a member, but in this story Scott is an Avenger.

This begins with a letter from the Masrani Corporation, inviting all past and present Avengers to come to Jurassic World. Thor is still in Asgard, and Bruce is still missing. But the whole team as shown at the end of Age of Ultron, along with Tony, Clint, and Scott, head off to Jurassic World, with the exception of Vision, who stays behind at the New Avengers facility on alert.

The Avengers reach Jurassic World, and have the time of their lives. They even get a look at two new attractions not yet open to the public, including the Indominus. But, near the end of their visit, when everything goes wrong and the Indominus gets loose, the Avengers will get involved.

Hope you guys enjoy this story.

Welcome, to the Jurassic Avengers!


	2. Chapter 1- The Invitation

**Hey everybody. Here it is. The first official chapter of the Jurassic Avengers. This is where they get the invitation. Some of you will have a quarrel with what I do at one point, and I will address that at the end of the chapter. But, for now, I hope you enjoy "The Invitation".**

Chapter 1- The Invitation

"Well done, team!"

That was the first thing the Avengers had heard from their leader, Captain America, since they had returned to the New Avengers Facility. They had just returned from a mission to France, taking down a small branch of HYDRA that had appeared there.

"That was a great job, guys. HYDRA never stood a chance," said Cap, grinning. "Thank you, Captain," said the Vision.

Cap breathed out slowly. It was a beautiful day at the New Avengers Facility. The temperature was just right, and a light breeze was blowing in through the doors to the hangar, where the Avengers were gathered.

"You know, after all the work we've put in this past week, and all the effort we always put into our work, I say we ought to take some time off and enjoy ourselves," said Cap.

"Well, that's serendipitous," called a familiar voice, "Because that's exactly what I came here to discuss."

Everyone turned towards the door. It was Tony.

"Hey, Tony," said Cap. "What are you doing here?" Tony gave a huge smile in response. His face was full of glee.

"I just got a letter. It's for all the Avengers, past and present. And I really think you're going to enjoy what it says."

Tony whipped out a piece of paper as the team closed in around him. He straightened it out, smiled, then began to read.

"Avengers, my name is Simon Masrani, president of Masrani Global Corporation. I am a great fan of yours, and your work. Me and my company wanted to express our extreme gratitude for your efforts and sacrifice in stopping that robot Ultron, and saving the world from annihilation.

"We would like to show our thanks to you. So, we would like to invite you to our dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World, on Isla Nublar, near Costa Rica. You will be accommodated in our best suites, and have full, free access to every part of the park, as well as first, inside looks at our two newest attractions that are not yet open to the public. All expenses will be paid for by me.

"We eaegerly await your reply. My phone number is listed below. We hope to see you at Jurassic World. Signed, Simon Masrani, President of Masrani Global Corporation."

Tony looked up at the assembled Avengers, eagerly waiting to see their reactions to what he had just read. He saw mixed expressions, including several smiles, but none mirroring the giddy joy he felt.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you think?"

Sam grinned broadly. "I've heard of this park. It's supposed to be really awesome. In fact, an old military friend of mine works there." "Sam, any park with dinosaurs is bound to be amazing," said Rhodey.

Wanda frowned slightly. "I don't know. I'd love to get out of here and go on a vacation. But that park is on an island, and I'm not a big fan of sea travel. I get seasick easily."

Steve looked thoughtful. "Well, given their generosity, and the enormous expenses they must be willing to pay for us to have this experience, I think it would be rude to turn down their offer. Ant, it does sound pretty interesting. I think we should go."

"Yes! Thank you, Captain!" cried Tony with glee. "So, that's it! Is anyone else going to go?"

"Definitely," said Sam. "I'm totally game," said Scott. "I guess it's worth it," said Rhodey. "Like I said, I'm not a fan of sailing, but if you all are going, I guess I will too. Either way, I could use some vacation," said Wanda.

Tony smiled at Natasha. "Well, there you go. I've already asked Clint, and he's going. That leaves just you and Vision."

Natasha was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Okay. I guess I'll go."

Vision spoke up. "I am sure that going to this park would be a very enjoyable experience. But I feel it would not be wise for us to all go. I think it would be a smart choice to leave one Avenger behind at the Facility, in case something should arise. And, since I feel you all would enjoy this more than I would, I will volunteer to stay behind."

"Okay, you do that, Vision," said Tony, beaming.

Tony turned to the whole team and beamed. "Looks we're off to Jurassic World. Avengers, pack your bags."

 **There you go. Chapter 1. Now, to clarify a few things. I will not be shunting Owen or Claire into tiny roles. Those two, Owen particularly (as you may have gussed from Sam's comment), will play large roles in this.**

 **Now, I understand some of you may be upset I'm leaving Vision behind. But given what I have planned, with the Avengers involvement in the I-rex incident, I think Vision would create too much of an upset in power. But, do not worry. I would have to be crazy to leave Vision out completely. While he will not be accompanying the Avengers to Jurassic World, he IS NOT OUT OF THE MIX! Vision will reappear in this story.**

 **That is it for now. Chapter 2, "Off to the Park", will be up in a day or two. If any of you have ideas for the story, please, please tell me. I am new to this site, so any feedback is very welcome. Also, leave your guesses as to when you think Vision will return. 200 correct guesses, and I might reveal it before it happens.**

 **See you later.**


	3. Chapter 2- Off to the Park

**Hey, everybody, I'm back. I'm going to issue a warning right now. I'm just entering my senior year, so be warned in case I go long periods without updating.**

 **Also, much to many people's great sorrow, the Hulk will not be in this story. I think he would be too much, and make victory over the I-rex way too easy. I might make a separate one-shot of Hulk beating up the Indominus, but not in this story. Bruce will be mentioned, but there will be no Hulk appearance. Sorry! And again, Vision is not the same. He's obviously not going now, but he will eventually come to the island.**

 **And how, here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or places you can identify in this story. All rights go to Marvel and the Jurassic Park Franchise.

Chapter 2- Off to the Park

The wind blew light and cool over the tarmac of JFK airport as the Avengers sat waiting for Tony's jet to come by, Their bags sat next to them, except for Tony and Rhodey, who had come earlier and were already on board with their things, including their armors, which were packed up in the cargo hold.

Several Avengers were bringing their gear as well. Cap was bringing his shield. Clint was bringing his bow. Sam was bringing his wings. And Scott was bringing the Ant-Man suit.

Clint took a look at his watch as he kicked a pebble. "The plane was supposed to get here 6 minute ago. Where in the world are they?"

Steve sighed, then, he heard a small whine. "Why, I think it's right there," he said in a slightly mocking tone as Stark's personal jet came around the corner of a hangar nearby. With engines whining, the plane taxied up and came to a stop in front of the group.

The group stood up and picked up their bags as the engines began to slow down and the boarding stairs lowered.

Tony almost skipped down the steps, Rhodey right behind him. "Alright everybody. Let's get your stuff on the plane and get on our way to Costa Rica!" he shouted with joy. Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled and stepped towards the opening cargo hatch. Tony and Rhodey helped the team put their bags and gear into the cargo hold. Once everyone's things had been put in the hold, the doors began to close, and Tony said, "Okay. We're all loaded up. Let's everyone get on board."

With that, Tony skipped back up the steps, the rest of the Avengers right behind him. Vision, who had come to the airport to see them off, called after them, "Have a good trip. I will alert you if something comes up."

"Okay, everyone. Find your seats, and we can get going," said Tony. Each of the Avengers moved back into the main body of the plane and found their seats. Once he was sure everyone was in their seats, he poked his head in the cockpit. "Okay, Robert," he said to his pilot, "We're all ready. Let's get going." "Yes, Mister Stark," said the pilot. Tony headed back into the body of the plane as the engines revved up and the plane began to slowly move forward.

The Avengers tried to settle into comfortable positions. Several looked out the window and waved at Vision. He smiled and waved back, then, a few moments later, vanished as he took to the air and headed back to the New Avengers Facility.

It took only a few minutes to reach the runway. The plane paused for a few moments at the end, then the engines revved and the jet shot down the runway. Before long, the Avengers were climbing steeply into a bright blue New York sky.

Tony was smiling broadly. "Hooray. We're off. It's gonna be five hours to Costa Rica, then a six hour trip by boat to Isla Nublar. So, let's enjoy our flight."

Natasha rolled her eyes. Wanda looked anxiously out the window as New York passed below them.

Tony seemed oblivious to all ill feelings. He whipped out a deck of cards and started a game of Egyptian Rat Screw with Rhodey, Sam, and Scott. Clint whipped out his iPod and started listening to one of the Journey albums he had downloaded on there. Natasha rolled her eyes and tried to settle in for a nap. Cap pulled out a copy of one of his favorite books, _Hunt for Red October_ by Tom Clancy, and settled in to read. Wanda simply looked out the window in silence.

About three hours into the flight, flight attendants came through with menus for lunch. Unlike normal airline menus, these menus contained stuff like spaghetti and roast beef sandwiches. Everyone ordered their lunch, then settled back down into what they had been doing, Tony's group now playing Go- Fish.

Just under five hours after the plane took off in New York, everyone was jolted out of the monotony by a voice that came over the intercom. It was Robert, their pilot.

"Avengers, we are beginning our descent into Costa Rica. We should be on the ground in about 10 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing."

Everyone put away their things and strapped themselves in, just before the plane hit a spot of turbulence. Clint nearly went flying out of his seat, but just managed to himself in his seat.

Everyone sat still for several more minutes, before Robert said, "Everyone, prepare for landing."

Steve looked out the window. He could just see the coast of Costa Rica. He jerked himself back as the plane hit another spot of turbulence.

Pretty soon, the aircraft was over the island and descending rapidly. Soon, a loud whirring echoed through the cabin, indicating that the landing gears were lowering. A few moments later, the landscape below them turned barren, indicating they were over the airport. Seconds later, there was a bump as the airplane touched down. A loud roaring echoed through cabin as the plane began to slow down.

After the plane had gone more than two-thirds of the way down the runway, it finally slowed all the way down to taxiing speed and turned off the runway. The plane taxied for a few minutes, then slowed to a stop.

Everyone stood up and walked towards the door. The stairs slowly lowered, and as soon as they were in place, the team rushed down and out into the warm, tropical Costa Rican air. Everyone then headed over towards the cargo bay, which was already open and airport crew were unloading.

Everyone grabbed their gear and set it down about 20 feet from the plane. Soon, only Tony and Rhodey's suits were left in the hold. It took some effort, particularly with the War Machine armor, but soon they managed to get both suits out. To make it easier, the two quickly got into their armor.

An airport worker came towards them as the cargo bay doors were shut and the plane began to taxi towards the hangar where it would remain until the team headed home. "Hello, Avengers. Your vehicles are waiting out in the parking lot. Please follow me." All the Avengers followed the man towards the terminal, with the obvious exception of Tony and Rhodey, who took off with their bags to find the cars on their own.

It took them almost 20 minutes to get into the terminal, through the crowds that gathered around them, shouting and trying to get the attention of the Avengers for themselves. But, at last, and feeling quite flustered, the team managed to get out into the parking lot, where they found Rhodey and Tony standing next to a limo and large truck with a trailer. They were already out of their armor, which were apparently already packed up in the truck.

"Hey team," said Tony, "Put all your stuff in the trailer and hop in here," hopping into the limo. The team quickly put all their stuff into the trailer of the truck and climbed into limo. As soon as Sam stepped in and closed the door, the limo began driving off, the truck right behind it.

It was about a half hour drive to the pier where the ferry sat, waiting to take them to Isla Nublar. It took several minutes for the team to get all of their bags and gear onto the boat, then another ten minutes for the boat to get on its way. It wasn't until 2:43 Costa Rica time until the ferry finally pulled away from the dock. After heading up to the top dock that was reserved specifically for them, the Avengers settled in for a six hour trip to Isla Nublar.

Finally, at 8:30, the Avengers' game of poker was interrupted when the captain came on the intercom. "Everyone, we are now 15 minutes out from the pier. Everyone please gather up your things and prepare to disembark."

Tony quickly gathered up the deck as the rest of the team busied themselves with getting ready to get off. When they were done, they were only 5 minutes out.

Tony was bouncing on his heels as the ferry approached the dock. "I cannot believe we're finally here. This is gonna be so awesome."

Steve smiled. "Not until tomorrow Tony. It's almost 9. We'll go get some dinner. Then we're going to go to bed. We'll save exploring the park until tomorrow." Tony looked very disappointed, but he nodded his assent.

Only a few minutes later, the ferry slowed to a stop and docked. The Avengers waited on their deck until everyone else had disembarked, then left the ferry.

Standing on the dock was a woman in a white lab coat with reddish brown hair. "Hello, Avengers. My name is Claire Dearing. I'm the park operations manager here at Jurassic World. We are so honored to have you here as our guests. Now, if you'll just follow me, we'll get you to your hotel rooms. On the way, I'll give you a quick rundown of the park."

Claire led the Avengers down the docks to the street, where a group of 4 Jeeps sat waiting. The Avengers loaded their stuff into one of the Jeeps, then climbed into the other three. Once they were all loaded up, the Jeeps set off for the hotel.

Claire began to speak from the first Jeep, with radios broadcasting her voice to the other two Jeeps. "Jurassic World was first conceived after Mr. Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation, owner of this park, acquired InGen, the company that first attempted to create a dinosaur theme park. He considered building a fully functioning park to be the dying wish of John Hammond, the founder of InGen.

"The park was completed in 2004. The construction was dangerous, with the dinosaurs already living on the island, but it succeeded. The total construction costs totaled 1.2 billion dollars. The park opened in 2005, receiving over 98,000 visitors in its first month. Since then, Jurassic World has enjoyed tremendous success.

"We started off with a few basic species, mainly those that had already been previously created by InGen. These include Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Stegasaurus, Gallimimus, and Velociraptor."

Sam interrupted at that point. "Velociraptor? Oh, that's the dinosaur my friend from the military works with." Claire seemed surprised at this. "You know Owen Grady?" "Yeah," replied Sam, "We met in the Gulf. We've stayed in contact ever since. He told he'd come to work here, and he mentioned working with Velociraptors."

Claire smiled. "Fantastic. Yes, Owen is our lead raptor trainer and takes care of our program to research the behavioral patterns of raptors."

She paused for a few moments, then went on. "We started out with a few species. In the ten years since our founding, we have increased that number to almost 20. And we have two new species almost ready to display to the public, including our first genetically modified hybrid, which you all will get the chance to see during your visit, on Thursday I think is when it is scheduled. Some of our animals here are original inhabitants of the original park, including our Tyrannosaurus, which we call Rexy. She is almost 25 years old, but she's still going strong."

She paused for a few moments more. "We offer a number of different other attractions. We have a petting zoo with some of our babies. We have various stores. In our visitor center, we have a theater, dinosaur learning centers, and a dinosaur dig pit. We have a botanical garden full of ancient plant life. And we have sports complexes. We have sets of beach volleyball courts down on the beach, and a spectacular golf course. And of course, our dinosaurs.

"Okay. Do you have any questions for me now?" Claire asked. "Yes," said Rhodey, "Where's the best place to eat?"

Claire smiled. "We have one major restaurant here on the island. It has excellent food. We also have a pizzeria that's fairly good, and has the advantage of delivering to your hotel room. But, if I had to recommend one place, it would the restaurant I mentioned first, the Cretacious Cafeteria."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then Clair said, "There's the resort!" She pointed to a luxurious hotel body with the Hilton logo very clearly visible on the side of the building.

"We'll just drop you off. I have to get to a business meeting," said Claire, "But someone will be in the lobby to lead you up to your rooms. And a guide will be here in the morning to guide you around the park. I hope you have a wonderful evening, and welcome to Jurassic World."

"Thank you, Miss Dearing," said Steve as he climbed out of his Jeep. The whole team gathered their stuff from the fourth Jeep, then walked into the lobby.

There were cries of recognition from people in the lobby as the Avengers all walked in. A man was standing right in their way, dressed up in a suit.

"Greetings, Avengers. Welcome to the Hilton and to Jurassic World. We are so honored to have you here. My name is Jeff. I'm the hotel manager. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No thank you, Jeff," said Steve. Jeff smiled at them. "Very well. Then please follow me." And with that, he led them to the elevators.

"I don' think we can all fit one. Four of your, come with me. The other four, take another elevator. Go to the 49th floor, the second to last floor."

Everyone climbed into an elevator and began the journey up to their floor. Jeff's group got there first. Once all the team was up there,, Jeff led them along the floor. There weren't too many doors up here. The team assumed this must be the floor for big suites.

Jeff quickly confirmed this. "This is the floor where we have our Jurassic suites, our largest and best suites, except our Hammond suite. We've have 4 ready for you all for over a week."

Tony smiled at this.

Jeff pointed to the end of the hallway. "The last four suites are yours. Here are your keys," he said, handing them four key packets, one for each room and with two keys each. "Please call if you have anything you need. Have a wonderful evening." And with that, he turned back and headed back towards the elevator.

The Avengers had already figured out who would be sleeping where. Nat and Wanda took 4901, Clint and Scott took 4902, Steve and Sam took 4903, and Tony and Rhodey took 4904.

As it turned out, most of the team was exhausted from the trip to Isla Nublar. So, the decision was made to just order pizza to be delivered. The team gathered in suite 4903 for dinner. Then everyone headed off to bed. It was going to be a long and exciting day the next day, and everyone needed to be well rested.

As Steve settled in to his bed, he thought about the trip, and how exciting it was to be at the park. As he started to fall asleep, far off in the distance, and so faint he could hardly hear it, he thought he heard a roar.

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed and without much detail. But I wanted to get through the whole trip there in one chapter. Plus, I started my senior year today, so I wanted to get this chapter finished and up quickly.**

 **Just for your info, I might include one or two species not officialy listed as being in the park, sorry. Spinosaurus in particular.**

 **Next chapter, they'll be going around the park and seeing dinosaurs for the first time. For those who want to know, I'm saving the Sam and Owen meeting for chapter 4.**

 **Please, I beg of you. If you read this, review. I would love the feedback and suggestions. Also, give suggestions for something stupid you'd like one of the team to do.**

 **To be Continued in "The Park". Hopefully, I should be able to finish it up and have it up in a week or so.**

 **See you all later. Raptor2216 out.**


	4. Chapter 3- The Park

**Hello everyone. I'm back. This is the chapter where the Avengers finally get to see the attractions of Jurassic World.**

 **I have a big favor to ask. I'm trying to figure out which story idea I have I should publish next. Please, please review this chapter and give your suggestion from the following list.**

 **A dolphin tale fanfiction (dolphin tale 3 type), a star wars-avengers crossover (The Empire Of Ultron), a guardians of the galaxy-star wars crossover, a hunger games-avengers fanfic where Katniss becomes the first of new generation of avengers, or a hunger games fanfic involving HYDRA. Review and cast your vote.**

 **Hope you enjoy "The Park"**

Chapter 3- The Park

Steve woke up to the sound of laughing. He shot up into a sitting position. Sam was sitting on the end of his bed, watching TV. Steve recognized it as an episode of the Walking Dead. He knew Sam liked that show.

Sam heard Steve sit up and turned to look at him. "You're finally awake. Tony's getting pretty anxious. He wants to be off. You better get ready quick."

Steve nodded. He hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as he was done, he got dressed in jeans and his old SSR T-shirt. Then, he followed Sam over to Suite 4904.

The rest of the team had already gathered in Tony and Rhodey's suite. Steve had only just entered the room when Tony yelled, "And there's Cap! What took you so long, man? We've been waiting for you."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Tony. But I'm here now. So let's go get breakfast, then we can start our tour of the park."

That was all Tony needed to hear. Two seconds later, he was scooting out the door, with the rest of the team trying to keep up.

Tony led the team up to restaurant set up on the 51st and last floor. The restaurant staff had already set up a table and buffet for the Avengers. After an hour of stuffing their faces with scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, fruit, and pancakes, the Avengers got up and headed back down towards the first floor. Steve attempted to pay for their food, but got reminded that every expense on the trip was being paid for by Mr. Masrani.

When the team reached the bottom floor, they found a man dressed in jeans and a Jurassic World employee T-shirt.

"Greetings, Avengers. My name is Jake Anderson. I will be your guide around the park for today. I hope you have everything you will need for today, because you won't be returning here for a while. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we are," said Steve. Jake smiled. "Very well. Follow me, and we'll start your tour of the park."

Jake led the Avengers outside, where more Jeeps were waiting for them. Jake ushered them into the Jeeps, and they set off along the street.

"We're going to start off at the Lagoon, with one of our most popular attractions, and one of two main feeding shows we have here. From there, we'll head off to the Cretaceous Cruise. Once we're done there, I'll tell you where we'll go next."

It took about 20 minutes for the Jeeps to reach the Lagoon. There, a huge set of bleachers ringed the water, with an electric fence on the very edge. The Jeeps deposited the Avengers and Jake, then drove a little ways off to wait.

Jake led the Avengers down to the front row. People began gasping and chattering as they recognized the Avengers, but several security staff present kept the crowd at bay.

About ten minutes after the Avengers arrived, a lady on a platform extending out a little bit over the water. "Hello, everybody. We're so happy you chose to come to our first show this morning.

"Our female here is about 6 years old, and began her shows about 5 years ago. She's almost 15 tons, and has to be fed every two hours with great white shark. And there it comes now," she said pointing.

Everyone looked behind to see the dead shark being wenched out over the lagoon.

The MC resumed talking. "She'll jump straight out of the water and take the shark. Now, she is a little shy, so give her a real big hand when she comes up."

Steve watched intently. The shark continued moving until it stopped about halfway across the lagoon. And there it hung for several tense moments.

Suddenly, Steve noticed a discoloring in the water. A split second later, the water erupted, and the massive opening jaws of a Mosasaurus leapt from the water. The force of the beast's leap brought over half it's body out of the water. It quickly halted for a brief moment, then snapped it's jaws shut, biting off almost everything but the tail flukes and little bit more of tail. The giant Mosasaur then fell into the lagoon with an enormous splash as the clamp released the remnant of the tail.

As the Mosasaur hit the water, it sent out an eruption of water that doused everyone in the bleachers. Tony jumped up and began applauding. The rest of the Avengers also began clapping and cheering. The Mosasaurus had blown their minds.

Suddenly, they felt a jerk below them. All at once, the bleachers began to sink. They lowered below the surface of the water, and saw the Mosasaurus swimming through the water through big sheets of glass. The big beast turned around and headed for the remnant of the shark's tail, quickly snapping it up.

The bleachers remained where they were for several minutes, allowing the crowd to watch the Mosasaurus swim around as the MC read off several more facts about the Mosasaurus. Then, the bleachers lifted back into their original positions, and all the crowd were released to go onto their next attraction. Jake quickly gathered the Avengers and led them back to the Jeeps. Once they were all in the vehicles, they drove off again.

About 40 minutes later, they arrived at the docks for the Cretaceous Cruise. As they disembarked from the Jeeps, Jake said, "I'll be waiting for you here when you get back. I hope you have an enjoyable time."

Another park employee led the team to the docks, where a small fleet of kayaks lay waiting. Each rooming pair took a kayak and began paddling off.

For almost a half an hour, they saw nothing but ancient plant life. It was still a nice time, but after a half an hour, some of the Avengers were starting to get itchy for dinosaurs to finally show up.

"Come on!" yelled Clint. "Where are all the dinosaur?"

No sooner had the words gotten out of his mouth than there was a lowing from the trees, the sound of breaking branches, and an Apatosaurus lumbered out of the trees. Within 15 seconds, two more followed the first.

There were sounds of alarm from the whole team. One of the sauropods looked at the team inquisitively, then reached up to start eating leaves from the upper branch of a tree. The other two reached their heads out over the bank to take a drink.

The Avengers watched in amazement. Then, on the other bank, they heard a cracking. They all turned their heads to see a Parasaurolophus wandering out of the brush. It looked at the Avengers, then let out a musical cry before lowering its head to drink.

The team watched the grazing dinosaurs in amazement. After several minutes, they began to slowly paddle away, their eyes still locked on the drinking and grazing dinosaurs. Finally, they rounded the bend, and the dinosaurs disappeared from view.

It didn't take long for more animals to show up. A flock of parents showed up a few minutes after rounding the bend. Only a minute later, Natasha spotted a large rodent climbing one of the trees.

Before too long, they saw a fenced off area up ahead. "I wonder what could be in there?" said Clint.

They slowly paddled past the fenced off area. They saw nothing. The plants were motionless.

The team hung around for a few minutes, then started paddling off. Then, they heard a loud snarling roar. They all whipped around in their kayaks. A theropod dinosaur was lumbering out of the trees. It stared at the Avengers again and roared, then bent to drink.

Steve, along with everyone else, reached for the identification pamphlet. The pamphlet said it was Metriacanthosaurus, a carnivorous dinosaur that lived during the end of the Jurassic Period.

The Avengers watched in amazement as the dinosaur drank. Then, after a minute or two, it lifted its head, turned around, and lumbered back off into the trees.

The team stared after the dinosaur for a few moments, then turned and paddled off.

The rest of the kayaking trip took almost 4 hours. They saw a multitude of dinosaurs. They saw several dozen Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, and Parasaurolophus. Twice, they saw one of two Baryonyx fishing the river. They also saw a single Suchomimus, a cousin of Spinosaurus, hooking fish out of the river. They also paddled through the Aviary, and got to see flocks of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. One of the latter tried to attack the Avengers, but couldn't get through the glass.

After they had been out on the river for over 5 hours, the Avengers arrived back at the docks. They saw Jake waiting for them on the shore. They all pulled their kayaks up to the docks, helped tie them up, then headed to meet Jake.

"Well, Avengers. How did you enjoy your trip?"

"It was amazing," said Wanda, still in wonder at the magnificent beats she had seen. "I've never seen anything like it," said Steve. "What? I thought you'd be glad to see your fossil friends," joked Tony. The whole team laughed.

"Well, it's just past 3 o clock. I think we have time to take you to the Gallimimus Valley for a tour, then head to Pachy Arena for their last show of the day. Then, we'll take you back to the resort for dinner."

"But we haven't seen everything!" exclaimed Tony. "Come on, Tony, it's too late to anything more," said Clint. "That's right," said Jake, "We have you scheduled for the rest of our operating attractions tomorrow, and your first look at the first of our newest, non-public attractions."

Tony looked disappointed. Then, Jake said, "Oh, and, after the Pachy Arena, we're taking you to our special Raptor Research Arena, which is normally off-limits to the public. And, if I remember correctly, we have somebody for Falcon to meet."

 **And, cliffhanger! Sorry. But I thought this would be a good place to stop.**

 **I thought this would be a good place to stop. Sorry I didn't go into too much detail. But I didn't think more detail was all that necessary. I'll go into a little more detail at the Raptor Research Arena.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 4 will be finished within a week or so. For those who want to know, the Avengers will not be seeing the Indominus for the first time until at least Chapter 6. And I promise, they will be seeing Rexy soon.**

 **Please review. And hope you have enjoyed this story.**

 **To be continued in "Veterans, Avengers, and Raptors"**


	5. Chapter 4-Veterans, Avengers and Raptors

**Hello, all my loyal readers. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story.**

 **By the way, finally saw Ant-Man last night. Such a good movie. I'm putting a little spin, so that the events of the movie are referenced, but that Scott soon joined the Avengers after the film.**

 **Here comes a big chapter. Finally, Sam is going to meet his old pal Owen. And the Avengers are going to meet Blue and her three sisters.**

 **For those who want to know, I will say it again. They will not see the Indominus until Chapter 6. And the breakout will not occur until at least Chapter 9.**

 **Enough with the talking. I'll save that for the end of the chapter. (And please read it all when I do) Please enjoy Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4- Veterans, Avengers, and Raptors

Steve breathed in the rich tropical air as he looked ahead. The Raptor Research Arena rose ahead of them. They could hear noises coming from inside it. They assumed that the trainer was working with the Velociraptors.

After the Cretaceous Cruise, they had gone to the Gallimimus Valley. There, they saw herds of Gallimimus go galloping past them. The also saw quite a few Apatosaurus and Parasaurolophus, as well as a number of dinosaurs they didn't recognize, which the guide identified as Edmontosaurus.

Following the Gallimimus Valley, they had gone to the Pachy Arena. There, they had witnessed a show where several pairs of Pachycephalosaurus have some of their famous head-butt duels. It had been quite entertaining.

Once the show was done, it was almost 7 o clock. Luckily, the sun set late, so the team could spend at least a half hour checking out the Raptor Research Center.

Jake held out his arm to stop the team. "What is it?" asked Rhodey. "Wait here," said Jake, "I'm going to go get the trainer and tell him you're here." And with that, he walked off towards the Arena.

The whole team sat there for a minute or two. Suddenly, at the top of the stairs leading to the top of the arena, and man in khaki pants, a blue shirt, and a fishing type vest appeared at the railing. He glanced at the team, then broke out in a grin and shouted, "Sam! Good to see you, old pal."

Sam smiled back. "Hey, Owen. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Owen chuckled, then trotted down the stairs and walked over to meet the Avengers.

"It's so nice to see you again," said Owen before throwing his arms around Sam. Sam chuckled and embraced his friend.

After a few moments, they separated and beamed at each other. "Well, you're looking good. How've you been doing since I last saw you?" said Owen. "Pretty good. As you can tell, I'm now an Avenger."

Owen laughed, then turned to face the rest of the team.

"Hello, Avengers. I'm Owen Grady, head of the Raptor Research Arena and primary raptor trainer here at Jurassic World."

Even though he already knew who they were, each of the Avengers took their time to formally introduce themselves to Owen. Once they were finished, Owen motioned towards the arena, and said, "Well. You've met me. Now how about I introduce you to my friends, and my girls."

Sam frowned. "Your girls? I didn't know you had daughters." Owen grinned. "I don't. I'll show you what I mean soon enough." And with that, he led them up the stairs to the top of the arena.

A black man looking down into the arena looked back as the Avengers climbed up the ladder. He smiled brightly at the sight of the Avengers. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Greetings, Avengers. My name is Barry. I am a trainer here and Owen's assistant." Each of the Avengers came forward to shake his hand and formally introduced themselves.

Owen called forward several other staff and introduced. Then, "And now, to introduce to my girls. Come over here," said Owen, leading them out onto a bridge across the bridge. The whole team crowded on the bridge.

For a few moments they heard a growl and some rustling, but saw nothing. Then, Owen gave a high pitched whistle. There was a strange screeching sound.

Then, they came. Four Velociraptors strutted out of the foliage covering one half of the arena. They looked up at the Avengers and gave strange barking noises, but Owen quickly quieted them by throwing them pieces of meat out of a bucket hanging from the railing.

"Avengers, these are my girls," he said, smirking at the looks of amazement on their faces. "That one with the scar on her face is Echo. That one that's slightly green with black on her tail is Delta. That smaller one that looks like Delta is Charlie, the youngest. And that one there in the bluish grey skin, with the blue on her sides, is Blue, the beta."

The team looked on in amazement. Clint soon spoke up. "If Blue is the beta, then which is the alpha?"

Owen chuckled. "That would be me." The whole team looked at him. "They imprinted on me when they were born. Ever since then, they've respected me and treated me as their alpha. Blue fought Echo when she was younger, and that's how she became the beta. And that is how Echo got her scar."

Steve shook his head in delighted disbelief. "This is amazing. So, the raptors listen to you? You're, sort of their master?"

Owen's face looked a little more serious. "I don't control the raptors. We have a relationship, a relationship built on mutual respect."

Steve smiled. "Sounds like the relationship Tony and I have, but instead having the same amount of respect on both sides."

Everyone laughed. "Nice one," chuckled Owen.

"Well, I need to give the raptors their dinner, then put them back in their cages. I'll see you guys later. Once you've seen the whole park, you're welcome to come back here any time."

Steve reached out to shake Owen's hand. "Thank you very much, Mr. Grady. We'll definitely have to come back here."

With that, he turned back to the team. "Alright, Avengers. Let's head back to the resort."

Tony looked reluctant to leave, but the whole team followed Steve back to town. They stopped off at the Cretacious Cafeteria for dinner. After a very large and filling dinner, they left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel.

As he lay in bed, trying to go to sleep, Steve thought about what they had seen that day. The various dinosaurs, and the Mosasaurus, had been truly incredible. It staggered his mind to see what modern technology was capable of creating.

Little did he know, this was only the first day at this park that set his mind racing.

 **And, there it ends. I thought this would make a good ending. I am sorry this chapter was not quite as long. I didn't think it too necessary to make it terribly long. The main purpose was just to introduce Owen and his raptors to the Avengers.**

 **I hope you all like this story. I again ask you to please review with your feedback. As just a reminder, look at the list I gave in the heading of the previous chapter and give me your suggestions as to what story you would like me to start next. I will not start a new story until I have gotten at least 5 reviews for that idea.**

 **Also, I need some help. I want one of the team to do something stupid, but I can't think of anything. Also, please give me your ideas as to things you would like to see in the story. I will try to incorporate the best ones if I can. Also, please give me your guesses as to when you think I plan to bring back the Vision. First person to guess it right, I will dedicate that chapter to that person. (I have decided not to reveal it ahead of time, no matter how many correct guesses I get). Finally, please tell me which Avengers you want to see fight the Indominus first. (I will not have the whole team fight the Indominus at once until the end)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **To be continued in "Day 2: Meeting Rexy"**


	6. Chapter 5- Day 2: Meeting Rexy

**Hey, everybody. Raptor2216 back.**

 **First, I want to thank everyone for all their reviews. And please keep it up. I love your feedback, and I like seeing the answers and guesses you've given to the questions I've asked.**

 **In this chapter, the Avengers will finish their tour of Jurassic World. They'll see Rexy for the first time, visit the Aviary, and see a Spinosaurus. The Indominus encounter will be next chapter. Also, for your information, I have officially planned out all my chapters. There will be 24 chapters to this story, and possibly a very short, 25** **th** **one if I decide I want to try and write a sequel.**

 **Also, to answer questions I know some of you have, I originally planned to hardly include the boys at all. But, after some reconsideration, I have decided they will make a few appearances. But they will only be minor characters. This story will focus mostly on Claire, Owen, and the Avengers.**

 **Kuramalover86:** The one Avenger who I won't put into the first fight with the Indominus is Falcon, sorry. But, that is because I have a slightly different plan for him. Instead of being part of the first real fight against the I-rex, I've planned for Falcon to be at the paddock when the Indominus breaks free. He'll shoot a few bullets at the I-rex, then fly away. So he won't really be fighting it, but he will be there when the Indominus breaks out.

 **Anonymous:** I appreciate your reviews. Unfortunately, most don't work at all with what I'm planning. However, your idea about Wanda was good, and it worked with an idea I already had about her. So yes, you will definitely be seeing that in the story.

 **Enough with the chit-chat. Let's move on to the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Day 2-Meeting Rexy

It was Thursday. The sun rose nice and warm over Isla Nublar, with light breezes to accompany it. On the 49th floor of the Jurassic World Hilton, the Avengers had gathered after their breakfast in Steve and Sam's suite to review their plans for the day.

"So," said Steve, "yesterday we went to the Mosasaur feeding show, Cretaceous Cruise, Gallimimus Valley, the Pachy Arena, and the Raptor Research Arena. So, what's left on the list of things here at the park are the Hammond Creation Lab, skeleton digging, the Botanical Gardens, Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. The staff said if we come to the zoo late in the day, we can help them take care of the baby animals. And there's also the Aviary, the Gyrosphere ride, the Bamboo Forest, and the Feeding at the Triceratops Territory. There's also the attractions that aren't open yet. And Miss Dearing said we can come see their research facility where they research Spinosaurus, and the restricted paddock where they're raising their Brachiosaurus. And, that's it.

"Today, according to the schedule that was given to me by Mr. Masrani, they are expecting us at the Hammond Creation Lab first for an in-depth tour of what they do there. Then, they were going to take us to T-Rex Kingdom, then the botanical Gardens, and then the Spinosaurus research facility. Then, last of all, the Aviary. Then, we were asked if we wanted to come and help care for the babies at the Petting Zoo after we left the Aviary, as it'll be at least 7 to 8 in the evening. The rest of the things, we have planned for tomorrow, then the rest of the week is set apart for us to do what we want."

"Okay, team," said Tony. "Let's get going."

-two hours later—

Steve led the Avengers out of the Hammond Creation Lab. Dr. Henry Wu, the head scientist, called to them as they left. "Thank you much for coming, Avengers. Feel free to return during your visit."

"Thank _you_ , Dr. Wu. We may just take you up on your offer. Have a good day," said Steve in return.

"Alright, where to next?" asked Clint. "The Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom for the feeding show," said Steve. "Alright!" shouted Clint, "Then let's not waste any time!" And with that, he jogged off, Tony right beside him, and the rest of the team following him.

It took only 20 minutes to reach the T-Rex Kingdom. When they arrived, they still had about ten minutes until the feeding show started. So, they just hung around and waited.

After almost 10 minutes, a voice came over the intercom. "All visitors for the Feeding show, it will be starting in two minutes. Please make your way to the viewing areas."

The team got up and hurried to their position inside a large, log-like tunnel leading through the paddock. Several large glass windows were placed along the viewing tunnel. The whole team crowded around one, looking out into the paddock. But they saw no sign of the dinosaur.

Then, the music that seemed to be a theme at Jurassic World began to play over the intercom, and a woman began to speak.

"Welcome to Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, the most ferocious attraction at Jurassic World. We are so glad that you chose to come here for this feeding show.

"Now, before we start the feeding, we're going to be giving you just a little information our female. She's one of the oldest dinosaurs here at 25 years old. We have only one dinosaur here at Jurassic World older than our T-rex, a Triceratops, which is just 4 months older than our Rex. Our female was one of the animals created for the original dinosaur theme park to be built on this island, Jurassic Park, before she got loose in the disaster that led to the abandonment of the park. She roamed free for 11 and a half years, until Jurassic World was under construction, and it was discovered she was still alive. She was recaptured, then placed in this paddock as one of the original attractions here at Jurassic World.

"Our female is one of the largest Tyrannosaurs ever known, whether living or skeletons. She's 16 ft tall and 40 feet long, and weighs almost 7.5 tons. She's fed with a goat every two hours, and a cow every evening after closing.

"Now, if you look down into the paddock now, you'll see the goat for this feeding show being lifted into the paddock." The whole team crowded up against the viewing window, looking down into the paddock. Sure enough, about 30 ft away, the ground had opened up, and a metal platform, bearing one brown furred goat, was just locking into place. Then, something fell from the top of the paddock, landing near the goat. It was a flare.

"Ok. Now, she's hiding at the moment. But, she's easily attracted to flares, so that's how we get her attention. So, keep watching. She'll be coming out soon."

The whole team scanned the paddock. For a few seconds, they saw and heard nothing. Then, they heard a rumble as something heavy hit the ground. It came again, and again, and again.

Then, from out of the trees, she came. A full grown Tyrannosaurus Rex. On her neck, she bore scars of past fights. She took two more steps forward, then looked down and spotted the goat. She opened her mouth, and loud, bellowing roar exploded from her mouth. Even from inside the viewing area, the Avengers could hear it clearly. Wanda covered her ears.

The Rex lumbered forward. The goat opened its mouth wide, apparently bleating in fear. It struggled against the rope, but it couldn't break free. The T-Rex walked right up to the goat, where it froze for just a moment, looking down at its prey. Then, it snarled, before opening its mouth and sweeping down on the goat. With one bite, the goat disappeared into the Tyrannosaur's mouth, and the rope snapped. The Tyrannosaurus lifted its head until it was standing up straight. Then it opened its mouth slightly, revealing the goat lying on the carnivore's tongue. The Rex threw its head back slightly, sending the goat down into the dinosaur's throat. Finally, the Tyrannosaur shut its mouth and swallowed. It stood there for a few seconds, the opened its mouth and roared.

Tony and Clint applauded, along with many other people in the viewing area. The rest of the team soon began clapping as well. The Tyrannosaurus remained oblivious to this, walking around in front of the viewing area, oblivious to people cheering and applauding it. It stalked around for a minute, then roared again and stalked off towards the trees where it had come from.

"Alright, everyone! Thank you for coming here to our feeding show. If you want to see another one, our next will be in two hours. We hope you enjoy your day."

The whole team stood where they were, watching after the Tyrannosaur. After it had disappeared into the trees, The whole team continued to stare after it for a moment. Then, Rhodey turned around and said to the team, "Okay, guys. Jake is waiting for us at the Botanical gardens. We best not keep him waiting."

The whole team left the T-Rex Kingdom and headed off to the Botanical Gardens, where Jake gave them an in-depth tour of the gardens, pointing out each of the various prehistoric plants. Needless to say, most of the team was not too interested in this attraction, but pretended to act mildly interested so as not to seem rude.

After an hour, the tour was finished. As they left, Jake said, "The jeeps will be here in about two minutes. They'll be taking you to the Spinosaurus Research Facility. You're very lucky. Very few guests have been allowed to see the Raptor Research Arena, but nobody has been allowed at the Spinosaurus Research Facility except the park managers, Dr. Wu, and the staff at the facility."

"Thank you," said Steve. Jake nodded, then headed off back into the gardens. True to his word, 4 Jurassic World Jeeps pulled up to the Garden entrance. The whole team got into the Jeeps, and the drivers hit the gas. It was an near hour drive to the Research Facility, as the road was over a very bumpy route. But, at 10 minutes to 3, the Jeeps pulled up to the Spinosaurus Research Facility.

"We'll be back in a little over an hour for you," said the driver of the lead Jeep, "We've got to go get some equipment and bring it here. Have a good time." And with that, the Jeeps headed off.

The Avengers approached the facility. It was massive, multiple times larger than the Raptor Research Arena.

There were almost to the wall, when a door opened about 30 feet away and a man walked out. He turned towards them, and smiled brightly. "Hello, Avengers. My name is Dr. Albert Simmons, the lead researcher here. We're very happy to show you what we do here. Now, if you'll just follow me inside, we'll start your tour."

The team followed Dr. Simmons into the facility. Once inside the door, there was a set of stairs leading off to the right. He led the Avengers up the stairs. At the top was a door, which led into a control room.

"Everyone, please say hello to Captain America and the Avengers," said Dr. Simmons as the team filed into the control room. Everyone stood up and came over to introduce themselves to the team.

Once the staff had introduced themselves, Dr. Simmons said, "Okay, Avengers. If, you'll just come with me, I'll show you the enclosure, and our subject."

As they headed along a corridor, Dr. Simmons began talking about the facility. "This facility was built in 2010, 5 years after the park was opened. On the other island, Isla Sorna, used as a breeding ground for the original park, several Spinosaurus had been created for research purposes. They were never meant to be in the park. After the abandonment of both islands, the Spinosaurus reigned free. One was responsible for the deaths of several people who came to isla Sorna several years later.

"When Jurassic World was built, an attempt was made to retake Isla Sorna, but, after several failures, it was decided to leave Isla Sorna alone. The Spinosaurus there were a big reason. They are more deadly than even the T-rex. But, the Spinosaurus remained in the interest of Jurassic World scientists and managers. Very little was then known about the species, so, in 2008, it was decided to create a facility to study them. The facility began construction in mid 2009, and finished in April 2010. Originally, it had been decided to capture an adult Spinosaurus from Isla Sorna to study, but when those attempts failed, a baby was created here on Isla Nublar. The Spinosaurus was just a juvenile at the time it was moved into the facility in May 2010.

"Our specimen is a male. Generally, only female dinosaurs are made here to prevent unauthorized breeding. But, we specifically asked for a male. He's larger than the Spinosaurus skeletons uncovered, and the second largest living Spinosaurus we've seen. He's fifteen and a half feet tall, 50 feet long, and weighs 13 tons. He's the largest animal we have here that's not an Apatosaurus."

"Have you ever had problems with him?" asked Natasha. "A few. He tried to escape once, he's wounded several workers, and managed to eat one. But, other than that, he's been fairly good."

There was silence for a few moments, before Dr. Simmons said, "Here we are." The team emerged from the corridor into a massive viewing area, which looked out into the huge enclosure.

The team crowded against the window. They looked for the dinosaur, but couldn't see him. "Where is he?" asked Wanda after a minute. Dr. Simmons was quiet for a moment, then said, "Down there, in the biggest pond."

The team looked in that direction. For a few moments they saw nothing. Then, Steve exclaimed, "I see it!"

The rest of the team saw it too. A large fin was cutting through the water. In the pond, fish were swimming around frantically. Several times, there were splashes amongst the swimming fish. Then, the fin stopped moving. It stayed stationary for a few moments. Then, it began to rise.

The whole team gasped as the Spinosaurus rose out of the water. They thought they had been impressed by the Tyrannosaurus, but the Spinosaurus impressed them even more, if that was possible. It was nothing like the Tyrannosaurus. It had longer arms than the T-Rex. It was also hunched over, so it was parallel with the floor. It's head was longer and snout-like, more like a crocodile's. And it's sail was massive.

The team stared in amazement. Then, Wanda asked a question that had been on her mind since Dr. Simmons had introduced the Spinosaurus. "Why is he male, when the other dinosaurs on the island are all female?"

"Well, we hoped that a male would be more aggressive, yielding more interesting research results. Also, we wanted to experiment with something. At the time we created him, we had begun talking about hybrid dinosaurs. Dr. Wu thought that could only be done through genetic modification. But, we hoped to do it through legitimate breeding. We hoped we could breed our Spinosaurus with Rexy. That's what we call the female Tyrannosaur down at the T-Rex Kingdom. Unfortunately, when we introduced them in 2012, they turned out to be very hostile towards each other. So, we tried instead a female T-Rex we created around the same time as our male here. They'd been exposed to each other since a young age, so we hoped they might be little more receptive. It took a while, but, about a year ago, we managed to finally get them to breed. The Rex laid eggs, which hatched 3 months ago. We'll take you to see the hatchlings tomorrow, if you have time."

Then, an alarm sounded. A voice came over the intercom. "The fight trial is about to begin. All researchers and staff, to your stations!"

"Oh, I forgot it was today. You're lucky you came here when you did," he said to the Avengers. "What's going on?" asked Steve.

"Well, in the incident on Isla Sorna involving Spinosaurus, the animal in question fought and killed a bull T-Rex. We've been intrigued by this. So, when we created our male here, we also bred two bull Tyrannosaurs. Their purpose was to be used, in essence, as gladiators for our male to fight. They're old enough now, so the first fight is today."

"YEAH!" shouted Tony. "What if the T-Rex kills the Spinosaurus?" asked Steve. "We've already prepared for that contingency. Every dinosaur on this island has a tracker in them that also functions as a shocker. If a dinosaur gets out of its holding area, we can shock it subdue it. If it looks like the Rex is about to kill the Spinosaurus, we can activate the shockers to stop the fight so we can get the Tyrannosaur out of the paddock. If the shockers fail, we have guns installed in the walls of the paddock, armed with sedative darts. Our Spinosaurus isn't going to die."

Just then, down in the paddock, a large door on the side of the enclosure began to open. It wasn't until the door was over halfway open that the Spinosaurus noticed it. It turned towards the door and growled. The door finished opening, there was a second's pause, then a Tyrannosaurus lumbered out of the door. It immediately spotted the Spinosaurus and roared loudly. The Spinosaurus roared in return. The roar of the Spinosaurus was very different from that of the Tyrannosaurus.

The two carnivores stomped towards each other, bellowing loudly. The T-Rex drew first blood. As the two got within reach of each other, the Tyrannosaurus turned its head slightly and clamped down on the Spinosaurus' neck, pushing it into the ground. The Spinosaurus tried to get up, but the Tyrannosaurus pounded it back to the ground.

A few seconds later, the Spinosaurus managed to push itself up. It began running forward, the T-Rex's jaws still clamped on its neck. It pushed itself around in a circle, smacking over a tree with its tail. The Tyrannosaurus was temporarily unbalanced, allowing the Spinosaurus to wriggle free of the Tyrannosaur's grip. It backed up, and the two dinosaurs roared at each other. They lunged forward, twisting around each other, snapping at the other's tails. They separated, then converged again.

This time, it was the Spinosaurus that got hold of the T-Rex, clamping down on it's neck. The Tyrannosaur quickly recovered. It managed to turn itself then push the Spinosaurus back, slamming it into the wall, causing the Spinosaurus to roar in pain and release the T-Rex. The Tyrannosaur immediately lunged forward, biting down on one of the Spinosaurus' arms. But a retaliatory swipe from the Spinosaurus' other arm took out the T-Rex's left eye, causing it to release the Spinosaurus' arm.

The Spinosaurus backed up. The two dinosaurs slowly moved towards the center of the paddock before the Tyrannosaur charged, ramming the Spinosaurus in the stomach and throwing it back. The Spinosaurus stumbled and fell. The T-Rex swooped down on the Spinosaurus, jaws gaping, only to be driven off by a ferocious clawed kick from the Spinosaurus. With some effort, the Spinosaurus got to its feet, just in time to meet the Tyrannosaurus' next attack.

They slammed into each other, grappling at each other with their jaws. After several seconds, they backed away. Then, the Tyrannosaurus surged forward, ramming the Spinosaurus and trying to bite at its side. But the Spinosaurus used this attack to get on the Tyrannosaur's left side and bite down on its neck. The Tyrannosaurus roared and struggled to get free, but the Spinosaurus had too firm a grip. It steadied the Tyrannosaurus, then reached up with its arms to grab its head. Then, it pushed its head forward, twisting the Tyrannosaurus' neck and snapping it.

Several of the Avengers cringed. The Spinosaurus released the Tyrannosaur's neck, allowing the body to crash to the ground. It bent over its kill, running its arms over it for a few moments. Then it lifted its head and roared triumphantly to the sky.

The Avengers stared in amazement at the battle they had just witnessed. It took several moments before Steve spoke.

"That was the most amazing battle I've ever seen." The rest of the team nodded their agreement.

"Well, I think we'll leave our Spinosaurus to his meal. In the meantime, why don't I show you around the rest of the facility?" said Dr. Simmons.

Simmons led the Avengers around the facility, showing them all the research equipment, as well as some of the data they had collected in their recent research.

The team had a fantastic time. And before they knew it, the Jeeps had returned for them. Dr. Simmons escorted them out to the Jeeps. As they started to drive away, Dr. Simmons called out to them, "It was an honor to have you. Please feel free to come back anytime during your stay here."

The team waved Dr. Simmons until they went around a bend, and the facility was lost to trees.

It was only a quick 20 minute journey to the Aviary. The Avenger spent almost 2 hours there, watching the pterosaurs. Then, the Jeeps returned for them, and they headed back to the Resort.

On the way back, they stopped at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, where they got to help the keepers clean, feed, and care for the baby dinosaurs for about a half hour. Then, they returned to the hotel, where they spent the rest of the evening playing games and watching a documentary on Velociraptors.

Around 9 at night, Claire Dearing showed up at the hotel to talk to them.

"Hello, again, Avengers. I trust you've been enjoying the park?"

"Oh, h- yes!" exclaimed Tony. The rest of the team rapidly agreed. "it's amazing," said Steve.

Claire smiled. "Well, we're glad you're enjoying it. I came to talk to you about your schedule for tomorrow. You're going to be going on the Gyrosphere excursion tomorrow morning. Then, we'll take you to see our Brachiosaurus, as well our new Carnotaurus paddock, which, as you may know, is one of attractions we have yet to open. And then, at around 2, we'll have Jeeps waiting just outside the main control room, and they'll be waiting to take you to see our newest attraction, not yet open to the public, our hybrid."

"Sounds great!" said Clint. "Thanks for everything, ma'am," said Sam. "You're all very welcome. I have to be going. Have a good night's sleep, and I will see you at the hybrid paddock tomorrow."

An hour later, as Steve lay in bed, trying to get to sleep. He thought about all he had seen over the past two days. It staggered his imagination that dinosaurs were alive again. Rexy had been awe-inspiring. And the fight between the Spinosaurus and the bull Tyrannosaurus! Well, that was incredible. He felt so grateful he had accepted the offer.

Steve thought about tomorrow. He was excited to see this hybrid that Claire seemed so proud of. He smiled, and soon drifted off to sleep.

He had no idea that the fight between the SPinosaurus and the T-Rex was not the last major battle he would see on this island.

 **And, the end.**

 **Sorry this chapter was so long. I wanted to fit in so much. And I know some of you are wondering why I went into so much detail with the Spinosaurus, and why I had it fight a T-Rex. Well, I am considering a possible sequel to this, and if I do write it, I'm thinking of having a Spinosaurus, or, more specifically, those Spinosaurus- Tyrannosaurus hybrids, be major characters in it. Plus, I thought having the Spinosaurus fight a T-Rex would be cool.**

 **Next chapter, they will finally meet the Indominus. Everyone, please review. And remember, tell me two things: which Avengers you would like to see fight the Indominus first, and which of the stories I listed in the heading of chapter 3 you would like to see me do next.**

 **To be Continued in "The Indominus Rex"**


	7. Chapter 6- The Indominus Rex

**Hello, everyone. I am back. Sorry it's been so long. I've been so caught up in my schoolwork.**

 **I know everyone has been looking forward to this chapter. The Avengers will finally get to see the Indominus Rex. It will start off right after their Gyrosphere ride. I'll go through the visits to the Brachiosaurus and Carnotaurus fairly quickly, then move on to the I-Rex.**

 **I need to ask you all again. Please review and tell me which Avenger(s) you would like to see fight the Indominus first. Right now, the vote stands at: Hawkeye-2, Ant-Man-1, Black Widow-1. The only ones that I will not accept are Falcon and Tony, as I have other plans for them.**

 **Also, I have an announcement. As of now, I am continuing my contest as to which story idea you would like to see me publish next. But I am removing one item from that list. My Hunger Games Avengers crossover, where Katniss leads a new generation of Avengers, has been on my mind a lot. So, that is actually going to be my next story. But, please tell me which of the other ideas you would like to see as my fifth story. (P.S. I am most likely discontinuing the Russian Hunger Games, at least for a while. I am not yet decided.)**

 **Please review, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6- The Indominus Rex

The team assembled outside the pavilion for the Gyrosphere ride. Jake came up to them. "So, Avengers, how did you enjoy the Gyrosphere?"

"It was so cool," said Scott, "To be able to be that close to all those dinosaurs? Just amazing. Especially to be able to see them in their natural habitat like that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Jake, "Well, we had better get moving. The Brachiosaurus are waiting for you." "Alright, let's get going," said Tony.

Jeeps were right there, waiting for the Avengers to take them to the Brachiosaurus paddock. The team chatted and joked as the Jeeps bumped along the unpaved road. It wasn't a long trip to paddock.

As the team debarked from the jeeps, they heard a deep lowing from behind a thick treeline. Wanda asked "Is that one of the Brachiosaurus?" "Yes, it is," said Jake. With that, he led them to a ladder that climbed up to a walkway in the trees. Once they reached the walkway, they headed into the trees.

As they walked, Jake briefed them on the Brachiosaurus. "The attraction isn't due to open for another 4 years. It will feature walkways up high like these, where visitors can pet the Brachiosaurus and feed them. The Brachiosaurus weren't bred very long ago. The oldest one here is only 2 years old. Most of the ones we have are about 10 to 12 months old, although we have 2 that are only 2 months old. Since they're not that tall yet, this walkway is not quite as high as it would be in the real attraction."

Just then, the team emerged out into the open and stopped short. A herd of about 12 Brachiosaurus was milling about, eating leaves off bushes and trees. The whole team stared in amazement at the magnificent dinosaurs.

"Wow, they're incredible," said Rhodey. At that moment, one of the dinosaurs, the one closest to them, raised its head from the bush it had now stripped, looked directly at the team, then began walking towards them.

Clint jumped back a bit. Natasha saw this, and chuckled. "Come on Clint. Are you scared of a big Brachiosaurus?" The rest of the team laughed at Clint, and he had to smile himself.

The dinosaur walked over and stopped just short of the walkway, examining the Avengers with curiosity. The team stared back at the dinosaur for several moments. Then, Wanda turned around and broke off a long branch from a tree behind her. She turned back to the dinosaur, walked to the edge of the walkway, and held out the branch to the Brachiosaurus. The massive dinosaur looked at Wanda with curiosity. It looked almost cute. Then, it snorted, and leaned forward to take the branch.

As the Brachiosaurus chewed up the branch, Wanda pulled the branch in a bit. With the Brachiosaurus' head right up next to the rails, the team reached over the rail to pet her head. Tony commented, "Wow. Her skin is smoother than I expected."

Only a few seconds later, she took on big bite and downed the rest of the branch. No sooner than she did, Steve brought another branch forward. The dinosaur quickly went for that branch too, allowing the team to pet her for a little bit longer.

Once she was finished with the branch, she leaned back and examined the Avengers for a moment, then turned around and lumbered off. Sam called out, "Have a good day, Brachy!" Several of the team chuckled.

They stayed on the walkway for several more minutes before Jake said, "Well, Avengers, we have one more place to take you to before we show you our major attraction."

(1½ hours later)

Tony whooped as the team left the Carnotaurus enclosure. "Man, that was awesome." He had accidently fallen into the enclosure, and had to run from a juvenile Carnotaurus to avoid being eaten. But once he was safe, he treated it as a laughing matter.

"Alright, Avengers," said Jake, "It's time to show you what will soon be the main attraction here at Jurassic World. Load up!"

The whole team got into the jeeps, which immediately took off. The trip only took about 15 minutes before the jeeps pulled up next to an enormous paddock. Claire was standing there waiting for them.

"Hello, Avengers," she said as they got out of the Jeeps, "I trust you have been enjoying your day."

"It's been fantastic. Thank you, ma'am," said Steve. "This park is amazing!" chimed in Scott.

Claire smiled. "I am glad you are enjoying yourselves. Now, if you will follow me." And she turned away towards the paddock.

The whole team hurried to catch up with her. "I'm sure by now you've seen almost the entire park," said Claire.

"Well, this is the last thing we have scheduled for you to see. The public won't get to see it for months, but we're giving an inside look at our newest asset."

Claire lead the team up a set of stairs into a control room. "Since the park opened, we've had to open a new attraction every few years or so to keep the public interested." Clint muttered under his breath, "I find that hard to believe."

Claire continued talking. "By now, the public has gotten used to the current kinds of dinosaurs we have. So, for our latest attraction, park management thought that genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"Just the fact that they're dinosaurs should be enough to blow anyone's mind," said Scott. Claire looked at him for a second, then continued. "After a lot of experimentation, we now have our very first genetically modified hybrid."

Claire turned to the viewing window, which looked out into a heavily forested paddock. "Avengers, I give you the Indominus Rex."

The whole team gathered near the glass. They looked out into paddock, but none of them could see anything. However, after a few moments, a crane began to lower a massive slab of meat into the paddock.

Then, the dinosaur appeared. It was still partially hidden in the foliage, but the team got a fairly decent look at it. White scales, very long claws, a massive body, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. It ripped the slab of meat from the crane and downed it in seconds.

The whole team stared in amazement before Rhodey asked, "What's she made of?"

"Well, her base genome is that of a T-Rex," said Claire. "All other genetic codes used to create her are classified."

The whole team stared in awe at the massive dinosaur hidden in the foliage. But one of them wasn't as excited as the others.

Claire let the team watch the Indominus for another minute, then said, "Well, that's all there is to see here for now. Let's get out of here and head back to the resort."

One by one, the team filed out. Once she thought everyone was out, Claire started to head for the door when she noticed Steve still standing next to the glass, gazing at the crack from when the Indominus tried to break it.

"Captain?" she asked. He turned around to face her, and his expression was somewhat serious. He pointed to the cracked glass. "What happened there?"

"Oh, she tried to break the glass. It's extra strong though, so she shouldn't be able to break it."

Steve facial expression remained stony. He took a few steps forward, then looked Claire straight in the eye.

"I don't like this. What made you think creating this thing was a good idea?"

"Like I said earlier," said Claire, "We need to re-invigorate the public, and management thought this was the best way to do this."

Steve shook his head. "People don't learn," he muttered to himself. Then, he looked Claire in the eyes and said, "I read about the first park. Part of the reason they failed was because they thought they had more control than they did. Tony, Iron Man, thought he could replace the Avengers and ensure world peace by creating Ultron. And look where that led to."

He took another step forward. "Humans think we are in control, and that has come back to bite us several times. I don't like this. This Indominus Rex makes me uneasy. Creating her was a terrible idea. Of course, maybe I'll end up being wrong. But my gut tells me nothing good will come of this dinosaur, and my gut is generally right." With that, he left the control room. Claire stood still for a moment, then followed him.

The team returned to the resort and spent the rest of the evening watching the scientists in the lab with their work or hanging out at the hotel.

That night, as he lay in bed, Steve couldn't get to sleep. He could hear Sam snoring peaceful, but he couldn't fall asleep. That Indominus Rex had unnverved him. There was just something not right about it. It did not belong in the world.

Eventually he managed to fall asleep. But as he did, his mind was filled with the thought that although the scientists thought they had created a genetic marvel, as far as he was concerned, all they had made was a monster.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as you hoped. If wrote over half of it late at night, so my brain was a little slow. But I still think I did a reasonably good job. I originally intended to do more with the Indominus Rex in this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything more.**

 **As you can see, Cap is nervous about the Indominus. He won't be the only one. Before the breakout, which will happen next chapter, at least one more Avenger will start to get nervous. Next chapter will also see the first technical engagement between the Indominus and an Avengers. What does that mean? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Again, I am so sorry it took so long. I started writing this a week after I posted Chapter 5, but because of senior year and college application stuff, I could hardly find time. I promise, I will try to have Chapter 7 up soon.**

 **Again, please cast your votes as to which Avenger (or two) you would like to see the fight the Indominus first. The only ones I won't count are Iron man and Falcon, as I have other plans for them, as I said in the intro.**

 **Finally, I know some of you will be excited by this, but I have officially decided to try and write a sequel to this story. I do not as of yet have a concrete idea for a plot, so please give me your suggestions. These are the only things I know I want: HYDRA will be the main antagonist, and will have access to dinosaurs, Hulk may make an appearance, I may have Black Panther be part of it, and I want the Spinosaurus - T-Rex hybrids to play a major role. I have one or two more things, but I won't put them here, as they will spoil part of this story.**

 **Thank you so much for reviews. Keep those coming. Raptor 2216 out.**

 ***To Be Continued In "The Escape"**


	8. Chapter 7- The Escape

**Welcome back. Yes, I know this chapter came so, so, so much faster than the last. Unfortunately, it is very, very long.**

 **First off, the vote as to which Avengers will fight the Indominus first stands thus: Hawkeye-2, Ant-Man-1, Black Widow-1, Captain America-1. Please place your votes. Only one vote per reviewer. You still have a few chapters, so take this chance.**

 **Also, to clarify some ideas reviewers have had, I am not planning for Vic Hoskins to be a part of HYDRA, but I plan for some military connections of his to be HYDRA, which I will explain later. On the other hand, I am planning to have Dr. Wu show up in the sequel as a potential member of HYDRA.**

 **All right. Everything else can wait. Now, to get to the chapter everyone has probably been waiting for. In this chapter, Captain America's suspicions will come true, the Indominus Rex will escape, and Sam will get into the most intense moment of his life.**

 **Here's Chapter 7. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The characters belong to the Jurassic Park franchise and MARVEL.**

Chapter 7- The Escape

After their opportunity to see the Indominus Rex, the Avengers stay at Jurassic World only continued to improve. With 4 more days left, and all their scheduled visits to attractions complete, the team was clear to do whatever they wanted.

In the back of his mind, Steve held his suspicions about the Indominus and the danger it posed. But, with all the attractions to see and things to do, it didn't really affect him having a fun time.

On Saturday, their first free day, the team went their separate ways at the park. Tony, Rhodey, and Sam spent most of their time in the air, giving themselves self-conducted aerial tours of the park. Scott ranged across the whole park, using the Ant-Man suit to go wherever he wanted, even into carnivore's territory, and watch any dinosaur he wanted in safety. Clint spent a lot of time hanging around the Ankylosaurs using them for target practice. He also spent quite a bit of time at Tyrannosaurus Kingdom. Natasha spent the whole day in the labs, or in the control room, watching how the staff ran the park. Wanda spent the whole day at the petting zoo with the baby dinosaurs, and she seemed to have developed a great soft spot for them. Steve wandered the park at random, stopping wherever he wanted. He stopped for a while at the Pachy arena, where he fought a Pachycephalosaurus, eventually coming out victorious. The fight was a huge hit with the spectators.

Sunday was a little different. Wanda headed back to the petting zoo, and Natasha did the same thing as she did on Saturday, but the rest of the team took the day off. Scott stayed at the hotel the whole day and relaxed. The other guys also stayed at the hotel for a few hours. Then, Steve took the rest of the guys beside Scott out for a round of golf. They spent some time warming up at the driving range, then hit the course at 11:45. The guys enjoyed a very nice full round of golf. They saw a few hadrosaurs in a tiny paddock on the other side of holes 5 and 11, and on hole 8, Tony's ball, which was going to land in the water, bounced off the back off a small Elasmosaurus that suddenly surfaced underneath it, bouncing right onto the green.

The five guys finished the 18th hole at about ten past five in the evening. To the surprise of some of them, Steve won, with a score of 69, having gotten an eagle and three birdies to make up for his two bogeys. Clint was just behind him, with a score of 70. Tony was third with a 73, Sam in fourth with a 75, and Rhodey in last with a 76.

Sunday finished with a nice dinner and the whole team relaxing in Steve and Sam's suite.

On Monday, the whole team did basically the same things they did on Saturday. The only difference was that Sam made a brief stop at the Raptor Research Arena, and Tony stopped by the lab where the Spinosaurus-Tyrannosaurus hybrids were being kept. The little dinosaurs stood more upright than a Spinosaurus. Their heads were closer in size and shape to a T-Rex's, but had a slightly longer and thinner snout. Its legs were also closer to a Spinosaurus, making it easier for the hybrids to swim than a T-Rex. They also had a sail on their back, though not as large as a Spinosaurus. Their arms were also longer than a T-Rex's, though not as long as a Spinosaurus'. The scientists said their arms would be just long enough to be useful. They would also be slightly bigger than a T-Rex, but smaller than a Spinosaurus, when fully grown. The scientists also said the force of their bite would be almost equal to that of a T-Rex. Tony made a request come back and have the opportunity to run some research of his own on the hybrids, called Spinosaurus Rexes.

Dinner that night was a little bittersweet. Tomorrow, Tuesday, was their last day. They would be able to do anything they wanted for most of the day, then return to the hotel and pack up around six in the evening, meet for a quick meeting with Claire and Mr. Masrani, have the chance to say any last goodbyes to people they had met on the island, then catch a 7:15 ferry back to Costa Rica for the flight back to New York. Everyone on the team was sad that they had to leave, and agreed that they all had to come back some time.

After dinner, the team returned to their floor and gathered in Tony and Rhodey's suite for some entertainment. Steve, Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Scott sat down for a game of poker, while Nat, Wanda and Clint sat down to a game of Monopoly.

After losing three straight games, Steve left, saying he needed to make a call. That was true, though he also needed to nurse his pride.

Steve returned to his suite and grabbed his laptop. Pulling up Skype, he made a call back to the New Avengers Facility. Dr. Cho answered the call, and Steve asked her to get Vision.

When Vision got on, Cap greeted him warmly. They exchanged a few comments, and Steve asked how things had been while they were gone. Vision said that not one thing had happened. Vision asked Steve how the vacation had been. Steve came out with plenty of praise for the park.

After a while, Steve said he had to return to the group. The two bid each other farewell, and Steve said, "We'll see you soon, Vision." He then cut off the call, and returned to the group.

At the New Avengers Facility, Vision looked out the window into the darkening sky. He had an uneasy feeling. He didn't know where it was coming from. Perhaps it was the power of the Mind Stone at work, giving him a warning. He wasn't quite sure what, but he had a feeling that something at Jurassic World was about to go terribly wrong.

Tuesday dawned bright and warm on Isla Nublar. Steve woke up to Sam standing by his bed, already dressed, about to douse him with water. After taking a swing at Sam, Steve got up and put on a pair of jeans and simple blue T-shirt before heading to meet up with the team for breakfast.

After enjoying a delicious breakfast buffet provided by the hotel, they headed back to their rooms to get whatever they were going to bring with them that day.

By 8:30, the whole team was down in the lobby. They discussed their plans for the day. At 9, they were supposed to come to the control room to meet Mr. Masrani when he arrived. Then, after that, they were clear to do what they wanted until six.

The whole team went out to get some donuts at a small donut shop near the visitor center, and then headed off to the control center, where they were due to meet Mr. Masrani.

When they entered the Control Center, they found Claire talking to a man wearing dark pants and a tan shirt. He was a beard, and looked like a heavy guy.

Hearing them approach, Claire turned to look at them. She smiled. "Good morning, Avengers." Then, she indicated the man she had been talking to. "Avengers, may I introduce Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security."

The man nodded towards them. "It's a great honor to get to meet you in person, Avengers." They nodded back in respect.

He smiled, then turned to Claire. "Well, I've got to get going. I'm supposed to be seeing Owen Grady. I'll see you later." With that, he turned and walked past the Avengers and out of the Control Center.

There was a moment's silence before Claire spoke. "Avengers, Mr. Masrani will be arriving soon. There is a small conference room on the second floor where he will be meeting you. Please make your way up there." They all nodded, and headed up to the conference room.

Masrani arrived at the control center on his helicopter at 9:00. He came to the conference room, where the team was waiting for him.

As he entered the room, he smiled brightly. "Avengers, I am Mr. Masrani, the owner of Jurassic World. I am so pleased to meet you at last." He went around and shook all of their hands before sitting down with them.

"I trust you have enjoyed the park?" asked Masrani. All of them replied with enthusiasm. Tony's "Oh, h*** yes!" stood out among the rest.

Masrani smiled. "I am so pleased you have enjoyed yourselves. A vacation here is the least I could to show my gratitude."

"Well, it's definitely been worth the time," said Rhodey. "It has been so amazing," said Wanda.

"It makes me very happy to hear such praise from you. All of you are welcome to come back here any time you want. And you, Mr. Stark, I would like to discuss a sponsorship with your company. And I would love for you to come back to work in our labs for a while from time to time."

Tony looked as though Christmas had come early with double the usual amount of presents. "YES! You got it! Have the paperwork ready for me tonight."

Masrani grinned. "Of course, Mr. Stark. Well, I must be going. I have to meet with Ms. Dearing to discuss our new hybrid. Please, have a great day."

Masrani got back up and shook everyone's hand again before he left the room.

With the meeting now over, the team split up. Sam headed off to spend the day with Owen at his facility. Tony was headed back to the Spinosaurus Research Facility with Natasha. Scott was going to do the Cretaceous Cruise again with Clint. Rhodey was going to just fly around and see whatever he wanted.

Steve left the control center to head back to the resort to see some of the attractions there again. As he left the building, he noticed that Wanda was following him.

"Hey, Wanda," said Steve, "You gonna come with me?" "Yes, I wish to come with you today," she replied.

"Well, let's go."

A Jurassic World employee drove them back to the resort. As they got out of the Jeep and started walking down the street, Wanda spoke up.

"I have a concern, Captain." Steve looked at her. "What is it, Wanda?"

"It is that dinosaur they showed us yesterday, the one they called the Indominus Rex."

"I have generally been able to sense the thoughts and feelings of the dinosaurs here. When I looked into the mind of the Indominus Rex, I sensed so many things. She doesn't even understand what she is. She doesn't want to be contained. But most of all, she wants to kill."

Steve looked at Wanda, his expression grave. She was confirming all his suspicions and fears about the Indominus. And what she said next only made it worse.

"Not only that, but I sensed an incredible level of intelligence. Even more than Owen Grady's Velociraptors."

Steve was quiet for a moment. Then, he said, "Well, we can't do anything about it right now. Let's just try and enjoy ourselves. Later, we can have a talk with Mr. Masrani."

(20 minutes later) Steve and Wanda walked into the main room of the Visitor Center from one of the smaller rooms leading off from it. They were planning to go get something at the Starbucks down the street. But, they were about to change their plans.

They suddenly heard someone call, "Aunt Clair!" Steve and Wanda looked around and saw Clair talking to two boys. They saw her hand them colored wristbands. Steve looked at Wanda and said, "Let's go see what's up?"

As they reached Clair and the boys, they heard Clair say, "So, then, I'll see you at 8, okay?"

Steve spoke up and asked, "Hey, Clair. Who are these?"

The boys turned around to look at Steve and Wanda, and their eyes widened. The younger of the two opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he said, "You- You're Captain America!"

Steve smiled. "Yes, I am. And this is Wanda Maximoff, one of my teammates."

The younger boy looked as though Christmas had come early. "Oh my gosh! I met two Avengers! Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph?"

Steve smiled. "Sure, kid." He happened to have a pen and paper on him, so he took it out and signed it, then Wanda sign it too. As he handed the boy the paper, Steve asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Gray, and this is my brother Zach." Steve turned to smile at Zach. He no sooner did so than Zach asked, "Can I get a picture with you two?"

Steve smiled. "Sure." Zach handed his phone to his aunt, then stood between Wanda and Steve as Clair snapped a picture. Once Zach was done, Gray wanted one too, so Clair took a photo of Gray with the two Avengers.

As Clair gave Zach his phone back, Steve leaned down and whispered to Gray, "Come to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show in 40 minutes. We'll see you there."

Steve then stood up straight and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you. Wanda and I better get going. Nice to meet you." He and Wanda then quickly left the Visitor Center.

Sure enough, 40 minutes later, Gray and Zach showed up to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show, and they got the chance to talk to Steve and Wanda and ask them questions. Gray then dragged Zach off to go see the T-Rex and Steve and Wanda bid them farewell.

(10 minutes before the Mosasaurus Feeding Show)

Sam grinned as Owen signaled the raptors that they were done for the moment, and the pack took off. He loved seeing his old friend work with the raptors.

Sam started talking to one of the other employees, but he kept an eye on Owen. Vic Hoskins, a man who worked for the security branch of InGen, had come up to Owen, and the two seemed to be arguing about something. Sam rolled his eyes. He knew what Vic wanted. He had been told about Vic's plan to have raptors bred for the military. Despite having been in the military and seeing the advantages the raptors could bring, Sam thought Vic was out of his mind.

Sam watched as Owen and Vic left the top of the paddock and headed down to the ground. He continued his talk with the employee, discussing some of the work Owen had done with the raptors.

Suddenly, about a minute after Owen left the top of the paddock, a sudden squealing filled the air. Sam's head perked up. It was the pig that had been released into the paddock earlier. It had been removed, but had somehow gotten back into the paddock.

One of the employees at the facility ran out over the catwalk with a hook to try and scoop up the pig. However, right as he was about to hook the pig up, one of the raptors, Echo, ran up and snatched the pig. Unfortunately, it also caught the hook, and the force yanked the employee off the catwalk, causing to fall into the paddock.

Sam was immediately at the railing. The raptors already seen him and were coming towards him.

Sam got ready to activate his wings so he could fly down, distract the pack, then grab the employee and fly him out. At the same time, security forces with stun guns lined up on the catwalks.

Suddenly, Owen saw something he could hardly believe. Owen had opened the gate to the paddock, and was running towards the raptors. He yelled up the men with stun guns to hold their fire.

Sam watched as Owen skidded to a halt in front of the raptors, his hands out, still calling for the men to hold their fire. Meanwhile, Barry, who had come up to the gate, pulled the employee to safety.

Sam watched as Owen tried to talk to the pack. He told Blue to stand down, and got angry when she snapped at him. He kept any eye on the others, calling them out and telling them to keep their distance.

Sam thought Owen was a gonner, especially when he told Barry to close the gate. Barry hesitated, then gave in when Owen said it again. Right at the last second, Owen turned around and dove under the gate right before it closed. The raptors leaped after him, but were unable to get him before the gate closed. They banged on the gate for a minute before giving up.

Sam ran down to see if Owen was okay. When he saw Owen was still his usual self, without a scratch, he shouted, "You, are, insane!"

Owen smiled. "Yeah, enough of that. I need break for a bit. Wanna come back to my bungalow with me?"

"Sure," said Sam. Owen got on his motorcycle and drove back to his bungalow, with Sam flying behind him.

Only ten minutes after they arrived at the bungalow, as Sam and Owen were drinking soda, a white car pulled up and Clair got out.

Clair came over to them and greeted them. Owen asked, "What are you here for?"

Clair, still in a business-like manner, replied, explain about the Indominus and how the attraction was opening soon, finishing with "Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

Owen stepped closer to her and asked, "You wanna consult here or… in my bungalow?" Clair shook her head a little bit and said, "It's not funny." Owen gave a loud chuckle, then turned around and bounded up onto the platform of his bungalow as he said, "It's a little funny."

Clair responded, "We would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities." Owen called out, "Why me?"

Sam was starting to feel left out, but he knew better than to butt in, so he leaned up against the tree and watched as Clair climbed up onto the platform too, saying, "I guess, Mr. Masrani thinks, since you can control the raptors…"

Sam rolled his eyes as Owen came back around the corner. He was thinking exactly what Owen said next.

"See it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors. It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect." After a quick pause, he added, "That's why you and I never had a second date."

Sam grinned as Clair got a slightly offended look on her face as she exclaimed, "Excuse me! I never wanted a second date."

Owen cut her off as he sat down by his motorcycle to fiddle with a part. "Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?" Sam grinned even more and laughed to himself as Claire replied, "I'm an organized person."

Owen sat up from the motorcycle and said as he turned to look at her, "And what kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the kind of thing Owen would bring up.

Clair shook her head slightly before replying "All of them actually." She then shot back, "And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?"

Sam couldn't keep it in, and let out a slight chuckle, though he was full out laughing in his mind. He expected nothing less from Owen.

Owen, smiling, but talking in a slightly exasperated tone as he screwed a part back into place on his motor cycle, "It's Central America! It's hot!"

Clair shook her head slightly again, trying to recompose herself. She raised her hands for a second as she said, "Okay, okay. Can we just focus on the asset please?"

Sam rolled his eyes again a little as Owen sat up from his motorcycle. "The asset?" Owen asked.

Owen shook his head slightly as he stood up and pit a small rag in his back pocket. "Look, I get it. You're in charge out here. You gotta make a lot of important decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive."

Clair looked away for a second before replying, "I'm fully aware that they're alive."

Owen responded, "You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking, 'I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta,'" Instead of saying something, he made tiny punching motions with his fist.

Sam almost laughed out loud as Owen said, "You gotta be able to relate to at least, one of those things."

Clair just looked at him and said, "I'll be waiting in the car. Get on some better clothes." As she walked towards the car, she paused and said, "Mr. Wilson, you're welcome to come to. Your opinion would also be great."

Sam waited for Owen to put on the outfit he had been wearing before. Owen got into the car with Clair, and they drove off towards the Indominus Rex' paddock, Sam flying above them.

Only 30 minutes later, they arrived at the paddock. Sam landed as Owen got out of the car. Clair was already telling about how they had been getting pre-booking on tickets for months. "The park needs a new attraction every few years to re-invigorate the public interest, kind of like the space program. Corporate thought that genetic modification would up the wow factor."

Sam nodded his silent agreement as Owen said, "They're dinosaurs. Wow enough." Sam had been impressed by what he had been able to tell about the Indominus, but he didn't understand why the park had to go this far to just to keep interest.

Clair said, "Not according to our focus group. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

Owen laughed as he repeated the name. Clair responded, "We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a little kid try to say Archaeornithomimus." With that, she swept into the control room of the paddock, hardly hearing Owen mutter, "You should try to hear you say it."

Owen and Sam entered the control room. Clair was pressing buttons on a control pad. Owen asked, "What is this thing made of?"

"The base genome is a T-Rex. The rest if classified," Clair said. Sam had guessed as much. And after doing some dino research, he suspected Therozinosaurus DNA might have been used, because of the Indominus' huge claws.

Owen laughed slightly as he asked, "You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?"

Clair responded, "The lab delivers us finished assets. We show them to the public." She then called out to the security guard in the room, "Can we drop a steer please?"

"How long has the animal been in here?" asked Owen. "All its life," responded Clair after a moment.

Sam snapped his head around to look at Clair. What? Instantly, a warning sign flashed in his mind. He quickly asked for confirmation. "It's never seen anything beyond the walls of this paddock?"

"Well, we can't exactly walk it," responded Clair.

This didn't help. Up until then, Sam hadn't been worried about the Indominus. But, now that he knew that it had been in isolation all its life, he was starting to get uneasy.

Owen pointed to the crane lower a massive slab of dead cow into the paddock. "You feed it with that?"

Clair waited a few moments, then asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

Owen responded, "Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional."

Clair looked a little confused before replying, "Your raptors were born in captivity." Owen turned to look at her and said, "With siblings. They learned social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."

Clair replied, with a hint of sarcasm, "So, she needs a friend. We should schedule a playdate, that sort of thing?" as she walked a little closer to Owen. Owen's immediate response was, "Probably not a good idea."

Clair leaned forward and knocked on the glass. Sam was starting to get more uneasy. When the Avengers came together to see the Indominus Rex, the dinosaur had come for the meat within moments of it being lowered into the paddock. Now, there was still no sign of it. Even with that amount of trees and shrubbery, they should have seen something by this point.

Clair whispered, "Where is it?" Owen sarcastically asked, "Is it in the basement? There a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room?" Sam suddenly got the image of a white dinosaur that looked a lot like a T-Rex doing pull-ups, but it didn't help his uneasiness.

Clair shook her head. She muttered, "It was here. We were just here," before she walked over to a small control panel. She pressed a couple of buttons, activating a thermal scan of the paddock as Sam walked over to the other end of the room. Clair and the security guard watched the display screens in disbelief as the thermal scan started turning up negatives. Owen continued to stare into the paddock.

Sam suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He took one look at it, and instantly he got a feeling of foreboding. Turning back to Clair, Sam said, "Clair, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember seeing those claw marks here when the team was here Friday."

Clair and Owen turned to look at Sam. Clair stepped forward to get a better look. "Are you thinking...?" She paused, unable to continue. After a few more seconds, she said softly, "Oh, ***."

Clair immediately started walking towards the entrance to the room. "She has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room." She quickly climbed down the stairs, got into her car, and drove off.

Owen and Sam looked at each other. They knew this was serious. Owen grabbed the security guard, then went and got another man to go with him into the paddock to inspect the scratched up wall to see if they could glean any information from it.

Sam left the paddock to try and get a message to Rhodey. If he could alert Rhodey, then Rhodey might be able to use his armor to track down the Indominus before it got too far.

Sam paced back and forth in front of the main gate, trying to contact Rhodey. For some reason, Rhodey wouldn't answer.

After trying for about three minutes, Sam took a break. He decided to try again in a few minutes.

After Owen and the other two men had been in the paddock for almost 5 minutes, Sam decided to try again. However, as he was about to activate his radio to call for Rhodey, he heard loud snarl and the sound of cracking branches.

Sam froze. Though he couldn't know for sure, he had a pretty good idea about where that noise had come from. The Indominus Rex. Sam was immediately on the alert, but it didn't make any sense. The Indominus had escaped. So why would she come back to the paddock?

Then, a roar sounded, much louder and easier to locate. Sam's heart froze. The roar came from off to his right, which was his side facing the gate. The Indominus was still inside the paddock.

Sam immediately turned towards the gate and ran towards it. He didn't know how, but somehow, the Indominus had concealed itself and fooled them into thinking it had escaped. Sam didn't have time to process it or think about it much at that moment, but he realized that the Indominus was much smarter than he had originally thought.

Suddenly, the gate started to open, and the security guard ran out. Other people at the paddock were jumping into Jeeps and cars and taking off, not wanting to risk staying. Sam was the only one not trying to flee as he barreled toward the opening gate.

Sam reached the opening right as the gate slid to a halt. Owen was running as fast as he could towards the opening, the Indominus behind him.

The gate then began to close. But, in an instant, Sam knew it was hopeless. The gate closed too slow, and the Indominus was coming too fast. Sam knew that the gate would not be able to close enough to keep the Indominus in the paddock.

Sam turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the gate. The security guard had taken refuge in front of truck, which obscured him from the view of anything at the gate. Sam heard the Indominus roar again. He didn't have much time.

Quickly, he spotted a large pick-up truck about 30 feet away. Putting on an extra burst of speed, he reached it and dived in behind the truck and hid behind the right corner of the cab.

Owen barreled out of the gate. The Indominus Rex reached the gate a second later. The gate attempted to close on it, trapping the hybrid between the gate and the wall. The Indominus roared and fought against the gate.

Owen knew he didn't have a second to lose. While the Indominus was distracted by the gate, he ran right at a Jeep and slid under it feet first, turning over on his stomach as he did so he could watch the gate.

Only a fraction of a second after he came to stop under the Jeep, the Indominus brought one of its feet forward and planted it even with the gate. Then, using that foot as a brace, it thrust its body against the gate. The gate could not hold, and the mechanisms holding it in place broke. With a terrible screeching, the gate was pushed back, where it lay crumpled and motionless.

The Indominus straightened and took two step forward. It stopped, as if to relish the feeling of finally being free. Then, it began to take very slow and deliberate steps away from the gate.

Owen turned himself slightly to watch the Indominus as the dinosaur came up alongside the truck next to the Jeep. It was then that Owen saw the guard from before hiding in front of the cab. The man looked around the other side to see if the Indominus was there, then turned back forward.

Suddenly, the Indominus slammed the truck aside with one of its powerful arms. Owen turned his head away to protect himself from flying glass, then turned back to look at the guard. Owen could see the Indominus' claws and snout right behind him. The guard looked at Owen with resignation. Then, the Indominus snarled, lifted its head slightly, then swept down and snatched up the man.

Owen immediately flipped over on his back. He knew that the Indominus had a good sense of smell, and he didn't want to give it the chance to smell him. Pulling out a knife, he slashed a tube above him, causing gas to spill out, Owen used the tube to spread the gas all over himself, then he laid back on his back and lay still.

The Indominus came back towards the gate a bit, then walked up right behind the Jeep. It brought its massive head along the Jeep's left side, sniffing. Looking left, Owen could saw a jaw full of sharp, blood-covered teeth.

The Indominus and Owen stayed perfectly still for a moment. Then the Indominus drew its head back slightly, where it again froze for a few seconds. It then let out a few quick snarls, before roaring and standing up straight. It started to walk forward, then stopped, and turned back towards the gate, knocking the overturned truck rolling a little ways.

The Indominus took a few steps towards the paddock, then turned to its right. Owen followed its progress, then saw Sam hiding behind the pickup truck. Sam looked at Owen. Even at this distance, Owen could see that Sam knew the Indominus was on to him. The Indominus walked toward the truck, then stopped so it could start sniffing the bed of the truck. Slowly, very slowly, it began to move it head closer to the front of the truck. Owen watched as Sam seemed to take a breath, then slowly and very quietly worked his way from a sitting position to a crouching position.

For a few seconds, Owen, Sam, and the Indominus were all perfectly still. Then, the Indominus snarled. It drew its head back, then swung it forward and slammed it into the truck.

Luckily, thanks to his heightened combat senses, Sam sensed what the Indominus was doing. Even as the dinosaur swung its head, Sam leaped to his feet and threw himself as far away from the truck as he could. He stumbled briefly, but quickly recovered himself. By the time the Indominus straightened itself and looked around, Sam was already 35 yards away and bolting for the trees.

The Indominus roared in anger at its escaping prey. With a shake of its head, it took off after Sam. Sam had a big head-start, but when running, the Indominus could cover 15-20 feet with one stride, and it wasn't exactly a slow runner.

Owen's gut crept into his throat as the Indominus closed in on his friend. Then, when the Indominus was only about 20 feet behind him, Sam crossed his arms over his chest. Then, he spread them wide. And with them, his wings snapped out from the pack. The pack's thrusters activated, and Sam took to the air.

The Indominus roared and lunged for Sam, its jaws snapping shut just a few feet behind him. Sam soared up 80 feet, then turned and hovered there.

For a minute, Sam and the Indominus watched each other. Sam could see the loathing in the creature's eyes, its intense desire to devour him. After a few moments, Sam turned and started flying away. The Indominus roared at him, then turned away.

Owen, who had poked his head out slightly, started to pull it back in when he saw something. Sam was pulling around. He did a complete 180, then flew straight at the Indominus.

Owen wanted to shout at Sam, to tell him to turn back around. He watched as Sam approached the Indominus undetected. A few hundred feet out, he reached down, then brought his hands back up, pistols spinning into place in his hands. In that moment, Owen realized Sam's plan.

As he got close to the Indominus, the dinosaur sensed him. It turned to roar at him. But Sam simply pulled the trigger, sending a spray of over 30 bullets at the Indominus. Nine of them struck the Indominus in the neck, shoulders, and upper left leg.

The Indominus roared loudly and lunged at Sam, missing by mere inches. Sam turned away and flew towards the trees. This time, the Indominus watched him until he was out of sight. It continued to stare after him for a few moments after he vanished over the treetops, then roared and began lumbering toward the forest.

Owen remained under the Jeep for several minutes. Once he heard the Indominus roar a little ways off, and he could tell it wasn't too close, he got out from under the Jeep. Immediately, he began searching the Jeep for a key.

Only half a minute later, he heard a noise. Owen whipped around, only to see Sam gliding down towards him. As Sam landed, Owen said, "That was insane! Don't ever attack that thing like that again!"

"No promises," said Sam, "We gotta get out of here."

Owen quickly found the key for the Jeep. He hopped in, started the Jeep, and took off for the control center. Falcon followed high above, keeping watch for the Indominus.

As he flew, Sam radioed the control center. "Jurassic World Control Center, this is the Falcon." He took a moment, then spoke again, using the term he had learned the park used for such situations.

"We have an asset out of containment."

 **And, cliffhanger! Sorry, but this chapter was already too long. It's about half as long as all my other chapters combined. I wanted to get through all this in one chapter.**

 **So, now you guys know why I didn't want to put Falcon on the list of Avengers to fight the Indominus first. I'm still not counting this as an actual fight.**

 **Everyone, thank you for keeping up with this fanfiction. Please keep the reviews coming. I love to read them. Keep casting your votes for which Avenger or Avengers you want to see fight the Indominus first. Keep up with the suggestions as to things you'd like to see. I will dedicate chapters I use any ideas in to the people who give them to me. And please give me suggestions as to what you'd like to see in the sequel, including possible plots (read chapter 6 conclusion for details on that).**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have finals coming up, and since I'm in my senior year, this time of year is especially stressful. Also, from about December 20 through the 28, I will be out of town and unable to write. But, I will promise you, I will try to get Chapter 8 out by the 19** **th** **, and Chapter 9 out by New Years. But no promises.**

 **To be continued in "Calling the Avengers"**


	9. Chapter 8- A Soldier Witnesses a Slaught

**Hey everyone. I'm back.**

 **I hope that everybody enjoyed my last chapter. I hope it lived up to your expectations. As I've said before, keep the reviews coming. I love to hear your input and opinion on how the story is going. And please, give your suggestions as to how you would like to see things to play out, or just anything you'd like to see me put in the story.**

 **Last chapter was the escape. This chapter will cover the failed attempt by Asset Containment to contain the Indominus Rex. The Avengers will not become officially involved until next chapter. And the first real engagement between an Avengers and the Indominus will take place in Chapter 11. Remember, I'll be picking one or two Avengers to be the first to fight the Indominus, but it all depends on your vote. The current leader is Hawkeye with two votes. Ant-Man, Black Widow, and Captain America all trail with 1. And Wanda and Rhodey have none. Remember, I will not do Iron man or Falcon. So cast your votes. After this, you have two more chapters to vote until I pick.**

 **Also, some news about my account. I have become interested in starting other fanfictions. At first, I was planning to start publishing my Hunger Games-Avengers crossover next, but I have since also become interested in my plans for a Dolphin Tale fanfiction. I am not decided on which I want to publish first. If you have a preference, let me know.**

 **Also, I chose to change the name of this chapter from what I originally planned.**

Chapter 8- A Soldier Witnesses a Slaughter

Steve leaped out of the Jeep and hurried up the path to the control center, Owen right beside him. Everything he had been fearing had come true.

Just 10 minutes ago, Sam had appeared in the resort with Owen. He had immediately told Steve that the Indominus Rex had broken loose, and how it had happened. The fact that the scratches were there told Steve that the Indominus was incredibly intelligent, possibly even human level intelligence.

Steve had told Sam to stay with Wanda, then he and Owen took a Jeep up to the control center. They knew that Claire and Mr. Masrani would both be there, and Owen guessed that the Asset Containment Unit had, by this time, probably been mobilized to track down the Indominus. The two of them had a few problems that they wanted to resolve with Claire and Masrani.

They entered the Control Center. Every employee in their path backed away, realizing they were angry. Steve and Owen made a beeline for the elevator leading up to the main control room. Owen stood near the door, and Steve right behind him.

After a few moments in the elevator, the thing came to a halt and the doors opened into the main control room. Owen immediately began walking into the room, while Steve stayed in the elevator for a moment.

A security guard moved to stop Owen, saying "I need to see a badge." Owen pressed on, and the guard followed him. Steve followed Owen out and said, "Stand down, son." The man, realizing Captain America had come, backed down.

Owen was too busy getting on Claire's case to notice. "What the h*** happened out there? There thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear."

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Claire turned around. "It must have been some, technical malfunction." She started to turn around, but Owen wasn't done.

"Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think that she escaped."

Claire turned around again, this stepping forward to get more in Owen's face. "Hold on. We are talking about an animal here."

At this point, Steve entered the conversation by pounding his fist on one of the tables. "Yes, an animal. An animal that, according to a person that can read minds, has the highest intelligence level of any animal on this planet!"

Claire just looked at Steve and Owen as one of the controllers, Vivian, Steve remembered her being called, said, "400 meters to the beacon."

Claire turned around again and took a few steps towards the monitor. Everyone in the room watched carefully.

A few moments later, the ACU vehicles came to a halt, and the troopers began to unload and slowly head into the forest.

As he watched them disembark, Steve could hardly believe what he was seeing. Taser rods and guns, cattle prods, and net guns. All non-lethal weapons. In the whole group, he only saw one shotgun.

Owen voiced Steve's concern. "You're going after her with non-lethals?" Masrani responded, "We have 26 million dollars invested in that asset. We can't just kill it."

Owen paused for only a moment before he said, "Those men are going to die."

Vivian reported, "300 meters to the beacon." Owen quickly said, "You need to call this mission off right now."

"They're right on top of it," Lowery, another controller, protested. "Call it off, right now," Owen said raising his voice.

In a slight shouting voice, Claire told Owen, without even looking at him, "You are not in control here!"

In response, Steve shouted, "Call those men back now!" Everyone was quiet. Just because of who Steve was and the natural authority in his voice, Lowery almost got on the radio and told the team to retreat. But, nobody did anything.

The control room was almost completely silent as everyone watched the camera feeds, watching as the ACU unit closed in on the beacon. Steve couldn't believe. Taking several steps back, he activated the radio earpiece he had that allowed him to communicate with any of the Avengers. He set it to send his words to Rhodey, then began to speak, in a whisper so nobody else could hear him.

"Rhodey, Rhodey, come in." A response came a few seconds later. "Loud and clear, Cap."

"Rhodey, the Indominus Rex is loose. An Asset Containment Unit is trying to find and subdue it. They have non-lethal weapons. From what I've seen of that monster, and what Sam has seen about its capabilities, they don't stand a chance. I want you to find the Indominus, get its attention, and lead it away from the ACU troops so they can escape."

Again, there was a brief pause. Then, Rhodey replied in a more serious tone, "Understood Cap." "Once you've got it away from the ACU, get back to the resort as soon as possible."

This time, there was no response. But Steve sensed Rhodey understood.

Steve walked forward again to stand next to Owen. The ACU was literally almost on top of the beacon. Everyone sat there, waiting for something.

Everyone watched as Hamada, the commander took steps down a small brook. Then he stopped, and knelt down. In a camera attached to his uniform, they saw him pick up something. He turned it over. It was a hunk of flesh, blood still on it, with a large plastic device with a flashing blue light and emitting a small beeping implanted in the flesh.

Hamada spoke. "Blood's not clotted yet. It's close."

Masrani said, "What is that?" Owen took a few more steps to the left, then stopped and said, "That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out."

This only confirmed for Steve that she really was as intelligent as he thought. Behind him, Claire asked, "How would it know to do that?" A moment later, both Owen and Steve said, in perfect sync, "She remembered where they put it in."

A few moments later, Hamada suddenly put down the hunk of flesh and started to slowly rise. Everyone waited. They watched the cameras until, a few moments later, they heard a massive cracking of branches, and from another camera, they saw the Indominus emerge from the trees, where before there had been nothing. This was explained by what proved to be Hamada's last words, "IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!"

The Indominus lunged forward and grabbed Hamada in its claws. The troopers began firing Taser rifles into the Indominus. It roared in pain, and soon dropped Hamada, only to step on him a few moments later. In the control room, and blue line going up and down that represented Hamada's heartbeat flatlined and turned red. He was dead. Steve sighed inside. It was starting. The Indominus' first real slaughter.

As the Indominus broke out of the brook and into a more overgrown area, one of the troopers ran up and jabbed it with a cattle prod. The Indominus roared in pain and fury. Several more men ran up, thrusting their cattle prods into the Indominus. But it shrugged them off. It slammed its tail into one trooper, sending him into a tree. It grabbed another and threw him into the air, where he smashed into a branch, spun around it a few times, then slammed back to the ground. One heartbeat flatlined, then a second.

Owen and Steve looked back at Claire. She was just staring at the camera feeds, looking from one to another. The two looked back to the camera feeds.

One of the troopers fired a net gun at the Indominus, trapping its snout in a tight net, preventing it from opening its mouth. It growled, slightly muffled, and scratched at its snout to try and get the net off. Troopers ran around it, jabbing it with cattle prods and firing Taser rifles into it. But, the Indominus spun around, sending a dead tree collapsing onto one trooper, then grabbing another with its claws and crushing him. Two more heartbeats flatlined.

A few seconds later, the Indominus managed to get the net off. It hunched over and roared to prove it, then spun around. Its tail struck two more troopers, knocking them flying, though they survived. A third trooper was not so lucky, as the Indominus grabbed it in its jaws, lifted him into the branches of a tree above him, and devoured him.

By this point, the ACU had realized it was hopeless, and were retreating. One camera feed showed that two men were dragging a third, injured man away. They passed another trooper, who had an actual shotgun. The trooper opened fire as he slowly stepped closer. Trying to slow the Indominus down so his comrades could get away. The trooper managed to get off five shots before the Indominus snapped him up, and a final heartbeat flatlined.

The control room was quiet as the slaughter ended. The Indominus had just killed half of the ACU team without even breaking a sweat. What they didn't know, and would find out later, was that right after the Indominus devoured that last trooper, Rhodey arrived, grabbing the Indominus' attention by firing a brief burst into the ground beside it, then flew right over its head before turning in the opposite direction of the retreating ACU survivors. The Indominus fell for it, and followed him, allowing the ACU survivors to escape.

In the control room everyone was stunned. Steve continued to stare at the camera feeds for a few moments, but Owen turned around and said, "Evacuate the island."

A few seconds later, Claire replied, "We'd never re-open."

Steve spun around. What had he just heard? After seeing the Indominus in action, how easily it had shrugged off those weapons and slaughtered those ACU troopers, which should have been a clear indicator of how dangerous the Indominus was, Claire was more concerned about the park staying open?

Owen started to pace as he spoke exactly what Steve was thinking. "You made a genetic hybrid-" "Then raised it in isolation," Steve continued. "She is seeing all of this for the first time," finished Owen before saying, in a slightly more angry tone, "She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

Masrani said, in a slightly skeptical voice, "You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Steve felt a little exasperated. That wasn't it. But he felt Owen was spot on when he said, "She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out."

Then, in a more "down to business" tone of voice, Owen said, "Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper, and smoke this thing!"

Steve liked that idea. But Claire's response elevated his level of irritation. "We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of a war zone."

Owen shot back, "You already have." Claire immediately responded with, "Mr. Grady, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you to be here."

Owen swung his hand and knocked toy dinosaurs off Lowery's control station. Steve personally thought that Owen should've punched the control panel. He couldn't believe Claire. He knew that what she really meant was, "If you aren't going to help us come up with a plan to contain this animal without killing it and without putting us in danger of being shut down, then you don't need to be here." To Steve, Claire would sooner let the Indominus run wild then risk closing the park.

Owen stormed up to Masrani, who had stepped away from Claire. He spoke in a bit of a whisper to the CEO, but Steve could hear him. "I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur."

Claire and everyone else watched Owen as he walked away and entered the elevator. The last they saw of him before the doors closed was him glaring at Claire.

After waiting a few seconds, Steve took a few steps forward and put his hand down of the table loud enough to draw attention back to himself.

He looked Claire directly in the eyes and spoke. "I tried to warn you Claire. I knew there was something off about that thing. I tried to tell you. But you were too concerned about raising profits for the park. And now look. She has escaped, she slaughtered half of the ACU unit when we told you to call them back, and now she'll be heading for the main park."

"I don't get why you refuse to see the light. But you need to WAKE UP!" He finished the sentence by shouting and slamming his fist down, and everyone jumped back. "You've seen evidence of how smart she is, evidence that has cost you dearly, and you still don't want to believe it's that smart."

"This thing is too strong to take down with Taser rifles and cattle prods. Owen's idea of using an M134 on that thing would work, but you won't use it. And not because you don't want to risk the families here. It's because you don't want to risk the government finding out about this and shutting you down. Well, I hope that maybe it won't take that monster slaughtering tourists here to get you to see the truth, because right now it looks like that's what it's going to take."

"Now, I don't care what you do now. I'm going to do what I feel is right."

He stormed past Claire and Masrani and headed straight for the elevator. He didn't get too far before Claire said, "Captain Rogers, stop."

He snapped. He pulled his shield off his back and threw it to his left. It bounced off the wall, flew to the wall directly behind Steve, then flew to the wall to his right, then flew back to him. He spun around to face the room as he caught the shield. Everyone was staring at him with amazement, shock, or terror.

"That's enough, Claire!" Steve shouted. "I don't care about your park anymore. What matters is the lives of the 22,000 people on this island who are defenseless against that monster. You may be able to choose how you handle this, but you don't control me. I'm going out there, on my own if I have to. I am going to find that monster. And I am going to kill it, regardless of what you say. I don't care about you not wanting to lose the park. I care about saving the lives of the people on this island."

Everyone stared at Steve. After a few moments, Steve turned around and headed into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he said to himself. "You're going to wish you'd stayed in your paddock, beast. Because when I find you, you're going to die."

Back in the Control Room, Claire caved in and put the park on alert, and sent out an order for all guests at the park to return to the resort. Meanwhile, Masrani left the room to go see Dr. Wu. But he felt that, no matter what Wu said, Steve was right. As he headed to the lab, he thought to himself, _Captain Rogers was right. Our guests lives are what matter. Our soldiers cannot contain it. So, I think, maybe it is time I involve the Avengers._

 **AAAnd, cliffhanger! Ha. I hope you liked this chapter. I know Steve doesn't get too fiery very often, so I thought that would be a nice touch.**

 **Again, I ask for everyone to please review. I love reviews. Cast your votes. And give me any suggestions you have. Especially for the sequel. I need your help to help write it.**

 **I completed this chapter faster than I thought I would. So, I am going to try and get Chapter 9 done by the end of this week. I will try and post Chapter 10 on January 7. Between the time I publish Chapters 9 and 10, I will try and publish Chapter 1 of either the** _ **Avengers of Panem**_ **or** _ **Dolphin Tale 3**_ **. I'll try and do both if I can. Tell me which you would like to see first.**

 **Have a wonderful Christmas everybody! Thanks for your support.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	10. Chapter 9- Calling the Avengers

**Hi, everybody. Raptor 2216 is back. I know this has been a very quick update.**

 **Oh man, this has been a stressful week. I got through my first day of finals, and I think I did reasonably well, but man has it been stressful. I leave on vacation soon, so I wanted to get this published quick. I may have access to a computer on vacation, so you may see the start of** _ **Avengers of Panem**_ **or** _ **Dolphin Tale 3**_ **before I get home on January 28th. If you remember, my publishing date for Chapter 10 is January 7th, so you will not be seeing that chapter until then.**

 **I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It's mainly just to get the Avengers officially involved in the incident. I don't know how long it will be, but it may be one of my shorter chapters.**

 **By the way, the vote for which Avenger should fight the Indominus first now stands thus: Hawkeye and Captain America tied at two, Ant-Man and Black Widow tied at one, and Rhodey and Wanda both have none.**

 **Remember to tell me whether any of you would like to see** _ **Avengers of Panem**_ **or** _ **Dolphin Tale 3**_ **published first.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter title should contain a reference to dialogue in a MARVEL movie.**

Chapter 9- Calling the Avengers

Steve stood in Tony's suite, tapping his feet impatiently. After leaving the control room, he had headed straight for the resort. He decided to call the team together to discuss the threat instead of simply going out himself to hunt the thing down. Sam and Wanda had been there immediately. Tony and Rhodey were now both there, as was Natasha. They were now simply waiting for Clint and Scott to return.

Besides Steve, only Sam, Wanda, and Rhodey actually knew what was happening. All the others knew was that something had gone terribly wrong.

It didn't take long before Scott showed up, Clint right behind him. "Sorry we're late Cap," said Clint, "Now are you going to tell us what's up?"

"Yes," replied Steve. Everyone sat down and waited for Steve to continue.

"I know this may come as a shock to many of you, but less than an hour ago, the Indominus Rex escaped from its paddock." Tony, Natasha, Scott, and Clint burst out with exclamations of shock.

Steve went on. "The park management decided to have the Asset Containment Unit try and contain the Indominus so that they might be able to preserve it and get it in a new paddock. The ACU troopers were armed with non-lethal weapons. The Indominus slaughtered half the unit, and may have gotten more if Rhodey here hadn't distracted her."

"But that's not it. The level of intelligence shown by the Indominus has exceeded our expectations. She scratched up a wall of her paddock, then somehow hid from infrared cameras to fool us into thinking she escaped. When Owen and two other men went into the paddock to investigate the wall, she came out of hiding and killed one of the men. She then chased Owen right out the gate to the paddock, which the other man opened to escape. She ate that man, almost found Owen in his hiding place, and almost got Sam."

Everyone stared in shock. They could not believe this.

"The Indominus is now loose on the island. However, Claire refused to allow an M134 mini-gun to be used to kill the Indominus. She doesn't want to do anything that could risk the closure of the park. Well, I don't know about you. But I refuse to let that monster run rampant on this island. I'm going out to find it. Are you guys going to come with me?"

The look on the team's faces said it all. But, the discussion was interrupted a moment later by the arrival of Mr. Masrani.

"Hello, Avengers," he said. Steve looked at him with impatience. "We don't have time for a lecture, Masrani."

"That's enough, Captain. I am here to formally ask your help."

Steve looked a little surprised at this. "What?"

Masrani held a calm composure. "What you and Mr. Grady said in the control room struck me, Captain. Even I have to admit that Claire is a little too desperate to keep the park open. I do not want to lose this park. I made a promise to John Hammond, so losing the park would be a personal blow. But, I am not going to try and save the park while putting the lives of over 20,000 people at risk. I realized that you may be our last hope at stopping this beast. So, will you help us stop the Indominus Rex?"

Steve stayed silent for a little while. Then, he started to smile. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Masrani. I'll admit, I was going to go hunt that thing whether you gave your consent or not, but I'm glad you see the light now."

Mr. Masrani cracked a tiny grin. "Very well. I would like you to leave as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more danger our guests will be in. The quicker you can destroy it, the better."

Steve nodded. "Understood, Mr. Masrani. We'll get ready and head out as soon as we can." Masrani nodded, then turned and left the suite.

Steve turned the face the team. "Well, everyone, looks like the situation has changed. We now have official permission. So, are you with me or what? I'm going out whether you are or not, but the more help I have, the better."

Sam was the first to speak up. "You know that I got your back, man." Then Wanda said, "I will help you Captain. You may count on me." "I'll be right behind you buddy," said Tony. "I'm in too," saids Rhodey. "So am I," said Nat. "Can't wait to get started," said Clint. "Guess I'm in too," said Scott.

Steve smiled. That was the whole team.

"Okay, everybody. You have 10 minutes. Suit up, grab what you need, then meet me outside the lobby. We'll put together a plan of attack then. I want to be heading out to start the hunt in 15 minutes."

Everyone but Tony and Rhodey raced out of the suite to get ready for the hunt. Tony and Rhodey began calibrating their suits and checking to make sure they were ready.

As he and Sam hurried to change and gather up their gear, Steve thought about the mission ahead. This was like nothing he had ever done before. First, it was to hunt down a creature in a jungle. His target would be much harder to kill than anything else he had ever fought. And the Indominus was incredibly smart for being an animal, and was extremely dangerous.

As he finished, Sam said, "Ready to go, Cap." "Got it, Sam. Hope you're ready for this," said Steve.

As the two of them headed down to the lobby, Steve realized that, for what was really the first time, he was afraid. Before, even though the odds had always been against him, he had never really been afraid. Maybe it was the fact that he was always fighting for the safety of the whole world.

But now, he felt a little afraid. He felt that, maybe, this was a fight he might not win. Up until then, he always felt optimistic. Now, he began to worry that this monster was not an opponent he could beat.

However he quickly dismissed this. He had the team with him. And if the Avengers could not defeat the Indominus Rex, then Steve thought they might as well evacuate the island and leave the Indominus to roam as it pleased, and nothing could stop it.

As they reached the lobby, Steve steeled himself. he couldn't show any signs of weakness in front of his team.

It was time. The Avengers' hunt for the Indominus Rex was about to begin.

 **Aaand, cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, and didn't have a lot to it, but the basic concept was what I always had planned for this chapter.**

 **I'm also still undergoing finals. I two days left, and I'm feeling very stressed. I just wanted to complete this chapter and get it up before I go on vacation.**

 **Next chapter ought to be a bit longer. It will feature the hunt for the Indominus getting underway, and will end with a hint at the first real fight between the Avengers and the Indominus, which will not take place until Chapter 11.**

 **I know it will make a lot of you sad, but there will not be another update until January 7. I will start writing Chapter 10 immediately, but it will not be published until January 7. Until then, I will begin publishing** _ **Avengers of Panem**_ **or** _ **Dolphin Tale 3**_ **(which one depends on what you guys would like to see first, and how I feel about it) or both of them if I have the time. Send me your recommendations as to which one I should publish first. _Avengers of Panem_ will obviously be published in the Avengers-Hunger Games crossover archive, and _Dolphin Tale 3_ will obviously be published in the Dolphin Tale archive. If you want to see them, watch those two archives. Whichever one I decide to publish first will be posted in either of those archives by no later than January 1st (hopefully).**

 **Please keep the reviews coming. I love to hear from my readers. Until I publish again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Raptor 2216 out.**

 **To be continued in "The Hunt for the Indominus Rex"**


	11. Chapter 10- Hunt For The Indominus Rex

**Welcome back, everybody.**

 **Well, here we go. The Avengers are about to begin their hunt for the Indominus Rex. And, by the end of the chapter, they will have found it.**

 **Right now, the heroes winning the vote for the first to fight the Indominus are Hawkeye, Captain America, and Ant-Man. One of those three will be the one to find the I-Rex. I will accept votes until the 9th, but beyond that, any votes will not count.**

 **I hope this chapter does not disappoint. It may be a little short.**

 **Here it comes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the MARVEL or Jurassic Park franchises.**

 **Chapter 10- The Hunt for the Indominus Rex**

Steve clapped his hands together. The entire team had assembled. Tony and Rhodey were wearing their armor. Sam, Wanda, Clint, Nat, and Scott were all suited up and had all their gear ready. It was time to begin the hunt.

"Alright team. It's time we get this hunt started. But before we all run out, let's go over some particulars."

"First off, I just received a call from Claire. Her nephews are here. Me and Wanda met them earlier. Well, they're out on a Gyrosphere and haven't come back in. She's going to find Owen and get him to help her, but I want an Avenger to go with them. So, Wanda, I'm assigning you to that. Go find Claire, and go with her and Owen to find Zach and Gray."

"Understood, Captain," said Wanda.

"Now, our plan of attack. There's now seven of us to conduct the hunt. Tony, Rhodey, Sam, I'm putting you in the air. Sweep the island, and radio as soon as you find it. Wait to engage until you've informed me."

"That leaves me, Romanoff, Barton, and Lang on the ground. Lang, I want you and Romanoff to stick close together. Clint, you and me will hunt apart, but stay close. I want us to be within close range of each other in the case that one of us finds this thing."

"Roger that, Steve," said Nat. "Got it, Cap," said Scott. "I'm ready," said Clint.

"Cap," Nat started, "Are we authorized to do whatever is necessary to kill that thing?" "Yes," responded Steve, "Masrani cleared us to do whatever we need to do. Just try not to set the island on fire."

Nat smiled. "You got it, Steve."

"Alright everybody. We don't have time to waste," Steve said, "Remember to stay in radio contact with the rest of the team, and report any sighting of the Indominus. Well, I've got nothing else to say, so let's get out of here and hunt some dinosaur."

The whole team shouted. Sam spread his wings, Tony and Rhodey snapped their masks down, and three took off. Wanda ran off to find Claire and Owen. And the other four Avengers hopped into two Jeeps that were supposed to take them to an agreed upon spot where they would begin their hunt.

40 minutes after leaving the park, the Jeeps all stopped, and Steve, Scott, Nat, and Clint all hopped out. Sticking close together, Scott and Nat raced into the trees in a slightly north-easterly direction, while Steve and Clint headed off in a slightly more north-westerly direction, and put a distance of about a mile between them.

High above the island, Rhodey, Tony, and Sam circled, scanning the area below them. The monster's ability to hide from infra-red tracking systems made it hard for them to detect it. Despite their efforts, they found nothing.

About 20 minutes into their search, Nat and Scott were climbing over a large fallen tree when they heard the sound of cracking branches. "What was that?" said Scott in alarm.

Natasha didn't respond but scanned the surroundings. She reached down for her pistols as Scott shrank.

There were more cracking branches, then an Apatosaurus wandered into view. It didn't even notice Natasha as it lumbered past.

Natasha stared after the Apatosaurus. A few seconds after it disappeared, Scott returned to normal size. "Well," he said, "That gave me a scare."

Suddenly, Steve came in over their communication bands. "Scott, Natasha, come in. Got anything?"

"Not yet, Cap," said Natasha. "had a brief scare with an Apatosaurus, but otherwise nothing," Scott chimed in.

"Roger," said Steve, and hung up. Natasha and Scott stared at each other before turning to resume the hunt.

20 minutes later, Steve contacted Sam, Tony, and Rhodey in turn to see if they had seen anything, but none of them had seen any sign of the Indominus.

An hour into the search, people were starting to get impatient. Tony especially was getting seriously irritated that he had not been able to find the smallest trace of the Indominus.

However, that wasn't going to last long.

(1 hour and six minutes into the search)

Clint leaped over a tree stump, then stopped moving for a few moments to listen. After a few seconds, he got back up and continued moving.

Clint was a little worried. He had not brought a lot of specialized arrows or heads. He only had a few grappling hook arrows, a few electrical arrows, two sonic arrows, and a single explosive arrow. For the most part, he only had normal arrows, one of which he held ready in his bow.

As he was about to stop again to listen, he heard something. He froze, then darted to a tree. He froze there, waiting for more noises.

It took a few seconds. Then, he heard a distant thud and the sound of many branches breaking.

Clint took a breath then hurried out from behind the tree, dashing towards the sound of the noise. He stopped every fifty feet to listen.

Very soon he stopped short when he heard a growl. It and the sound of branches breaking came from over a tiny ridge ahead of him.

Putting the arrow back in his quiver, he hurried forward while hunched over, then dropped to his stomach. He crawled up the rise, paused right below the top, breathed in deeply, then looked over the rise.

He looked at the clearing on the other side of the ridge. Then he saw something, and smiled.

He activated his communication band, setting it to broadcast to Steve. "Steve, come in. It's Barton."

Steve responded. "I hear you. What is it?"

Clint smiled as he peeked over the ridge again. Only 50 yards away stood a massive white theropod dinosaur, with long arms and claws, spines and ridges all over its neck and back, and a mouth full of sharp, blood-covered teeth.

Clint's grin spread even more as he lifted his communciations band up to his mouth. And he said three words that Steve had been waiting for.

"I've got her."

 **And, cliffhanger! I know, it seems like each of my chapters ends in a big cliffhanger. Sorry about that.**

 **I know that this chapter is fairly short, but I couldn't come up with a whole lot more. And, for those wondering about the unusual amount of attention I paid to Scott and Natasha, a reviewer named Loki Mumu pointed out I've kind of neglected them so far. So, I thought I'd give them a lot of spotlight time in this chapter.**

 **I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year's. I sure did. I am now getting back into school, and I am taking an actual college course this semester, so I will be even more pressed for time. But, I promise, I will try and update all three of my current fanfictions as often as possible. For this story, I hope to have the last chapter posted by the end of February. I also hope to have** _ **Avengers of Panem**_ **finished by the Monday in April, which is the 5** **th** **if I recall correctly. (Speaking of which, go and check out that story, as well as** _ **Dolphin Tale 3**_ **).**

 **Also, I gave up with an idea for another fanfiction this past week. I really love it and do plan to publish it. Since I'm coming along nicely with this fanfiction, I hope to have the first chapter up soon, then really begin writing by March. If you want to know what it's for, you'll just have to watch my account.**

 **I hope this wasn't too disappointing. I promise I will have the next chapter up by January 16** **th** **. Sooner if I can manage. And, keep in mind, it will be the first Avengers vs Indominus Rex fight. So, I hope you're excited for that.**

 **Bye-bye.**

 **To be continued in "Battle of the Times"**


	12. Chapter 11- Battle of the Times

**Hello, everybody. I am back.**

 **I have had a very busy past couple of weeks. Otherwise, I would have already has this posted.**

 **It is the long awaited chapter. The first real fight between the Avengers and the Indominus Rex.**

 **I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. That's enough for the intro. Let's get this started.**

 **Chapter 11- Battle of the Times**

"I've got her."

Steve snapped his head around. Clint had found her. "Excellent, Clint. Where are you?"

Clint gave his location. Using his GPS, Steve saw that Clint's location wasn't far from where he was. "Alright, Clint. I'm on my way. Shadow her until I get there. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

"Copy that, Cap," replied Clint. Steve hung up and took off, hoping Barton could last until he got there.

Clint looked over the top of the hill again right as the Indominus roared and began to stomp away. Clint waited a few moments, then slowly began to follow the Indominus.

For several minutes, Clint followed the Indominus, keeping behind trees as much as he could.

After following her for a few minutes, Clint was caught off guard when the Indominus suddenly stopped. He froze for a moment, then darted behind a tree.

When he peered around the tree, he saw the Indominus bent low over the ground, sniffing. As Clint watched her, she raised her head and continued to sniff.

After a few seconds, the Indominus stopped sniffing. For several moments, she stood facing straight, with Clint watching her from behind the tree. Then, the Indominus roared, turn around, and lunged for Clint's tree.

Clint sprang away from the tree. He leaped over a large fallen log, turning around as he went and shooting an arrow at the Indominus, hitting her in the shoulder. The Indominus roared in pain as Clint landed on his hands and knees, then sprang to his feet.

The Indominus turned and roared at Clint. He nocked another arrow and shot. He was aiming at the inside of its mouth, but she closed her mouth before the arrow reached her. It struck her snout in a spot where her scales and hide were thick, and it didn't even penetrate far enough to stick in the Indominus' skin.

The Indominus lunged for him. He tried to dodge around her right side, but she was anticipating the move. She turned, and her tail came whipping towards him. He reached out and placed his hands on her tail, somersaulting over it. Turning upside down, he nocked an arrow and shot it into the back of her leg. It only embedded itself an inch, but the Indominus roared in pain.

She turned around towards Clint and she roared at him. He ran at her and shot at her knee. The arrow hit, but she kept running.

Clint dropped and tried to slide beneath the Indominus, but she anticipated it, and slashed at him. One of her claws grazed his right side, opening a long but shallow cut.

Clint popped back up to his feet as she passed over him. He quickly shot another arrow at the Indominus. It struck a softer spot of skin right where her head met her neck, and sunk in several inches.

She roared again. She swung her tail at a tree, causing it to fall over. Straight towards Clint. He jumped to the side to avoid it. But then, the Indominus roared and ran at him.

Clint ran backwards, drawing one of his precious grappling hook arrows. He then jumped, aimed the arrow at a tree to his left and shot. The arrow successfully grabbed hold of a thick branch about 30 feet off the ground.

Clint was quickly pulled toward the tree. The Indominus was not prepared, and smashed into the tree Clint had been standing in front of. As Clint was pulled up, Clint turned himself upside down, and fired three arrows in rapid succession. All hit her, but they had very little effect.

When he reached the end of the line, Clint unclipped the line from his belt, flipped himself up, and settled into a perched position on the thick branch. Both him and the Indominus turned to face each other at the same time.

The Indominus looked up at Clint and roared. At the same moment, Clint realized he was still low enough that the Indominus could reach him.

The monster apparently knew this, because it roared again and started toward him. All of a sudden, a very fast red, white, and blue blur hit her in the back of the right leg, causing her to stumble a bit and come to a stop.

Clint followed the blur and saw Steve standing at the edge of the clearing. Steve grabbed the shield as it came back to him, then held it in front of him, poised to either defend or attack.

The Indominus turned around and roared at the new challenger. Clint saw a chance and took it. He leaped off the branch and landed on the Indominus' back. The dinosaur didn't even seem to notice.

Clint ran up the Indominus' back until he was standing at the base of its head. He drew an arrow and aimed down at the Indominus' head. Right at that moment, the dinosaur appeared to take notice it had a human on its head, and it started to shake its head to throw Clint off. Clint managed to fire, but the Indominus' fierce head-shaking made him miss the spot he had been aiming for. The arrow struck a very thick and well-armored spot, only penetrating an inch, and causing no major damage.

By now, the Indominus was squirming so much Clint could no longer keep his footing. He jumped off the Indominus' back, turning his fall into a somersault to avoid breaking his legs. At the same time, Steve took a running start towards the Indominus Rex. Once he got close enough, he jumped up, throwing his shield up in front of him. He slammed into the Indominus, shield-first. The impact was so powerful it threw the Indominus off its feet and caused it to fall over on its back.

Hawkeye drew two arrows and fired them into the Indominus' belly. They stuck in its skin, but affected it about as much as bee stings. It only took a few moments before the Indominus scrambled back to its feet.

The Indominus roared in anger. It tried to chomp down on Steve, but Steve managed to avoid the massive jaws. However, the Indominus slashed at him, catching Steve off guard. He tried to dodge, but one of the claws opened a cut on his leg. Steve grunted and smashed the Indominus' arm with his shield. It got the Indominus to pull its arm back, but the dinosaur only shook it in annoyance.

Clint came to Steve's rescue, shooting an arrow at the base of the Indominus' arm, causing the dinosaur to recoil away from Steve. Steve leaped up and managed to climb onto the Indominus' back. He climbed up to its head and began pounding away, trying to hit a sensitive spot. But the Indominus reached its head down, then tried to claw Steve off its head. One of its claws hit Steve. Luckily, Steve only got hit by the blunt side of the claw, but it knocked him off of the Indominus and sent him flying to the ground. Clint came to his rescue with one of his precious electric-shock arrows. The Indominus recoiled from the shock. Steve quickly got up and threw his shield, causing the Indominus to stumble back even more.

Clint raced to Steve's side. "We can't beat this thing, Cap!" As much as he didn't like to admit it, Steve knew Clint was right. "I know," replied Steve, "Let's get out of here." Immediately, he and Clint turned and started to run.

From the noises that immediately came from behind them, they knew that the Indominus was now chasing them. "Clint!" Steve shouted as they ran, "Use your explosive arrow! Keep that thing away from us!"

Clint immediately drew the arrow. He turned around and blindly shot. The arrow landed a few yards away from the Indominus. The explosion slightly dazed the dinosaur and knocked it off its feet, giving Clint and Steve the opportunity that they needed to escape.

As he ran away, Steve felt discouraged they had done nothing more than be a nuisance to the Indominus. As he ran, he thought to himself, _This battle isn't over._

 **And, there's the end.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. I tried my best to make it thrilling.**

 **I hope I can get Chapter 12 up in a week or two. But my life is about to get very busy with school, so it may be longer.**

 **Also, I am going to publish my next fanfiction today as well. Check out my profile for when it will get posted, and what it will be.**

 **I'm not terribly talkative right now, so I'll end this here. Please review, and I hope you're excited for the rest of this story.**


	13. Chapter 12-Painful Memories & Regrouping

**Hey, everybody. What's going on?**

 **I know it has been longer since the last chapter than I said it would be, but my schoolwork has commanded all of my attention up until now.**

 **First, I must say I really appreciate all the reviews I am getting. I love to hear from my readers, and that they like the story. I also like seeing your feedback.**

 **Also, to address the feedback on Chapter 11. I know the chapter was not terribly long, but I was not able to come up with much more. Also, I know a number of you are disappointed that Cap and Hawkeye only managed to really annoy the Indominus. But it's all part of the plan.**

 **And, to address one review I received from Erick-Genryusai. I will not be removing Owen from the Raptor Chase. However, Cap will be going with him. Also, you in a way guessed my plan. Black Widow and Ant-Man will be the next to fight the Indominus. But I will say this: It will not turn out better than Clint and Steve's fight. And, yes, we will see Wanda, Claire, and Owen looking for the boys in this chapter. We may also see another Avenger go to take part in the search. And, finally, to the disappointment of most, I do not plan on doing a Stan Lee cameo (this is a story, not a movie, so I'm not sure how).**

 **Also, to address a question by Joey baldwin. If you remember the Age of Ultron movie, Thor left for Asgard, and Hulk disappeared. In my story, Hulk has not re-appeared, and Thor is still in Asgard.**

 **Now, let's get started. (Sorry if the chapter title is bad. I couldn't come up with anything better.)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to an anonymous reviewer who made a review on Chapter 4, giving several ideas, one of which will happen in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12- Painful Memories & Regrouping**

Wanda drew in a breath as the Jeep bounced over the bump in the road. In the driver's seat, Owen kept his eyes on the road as they headed into the Gyrosphere valley.

They had been on the road for over 45 minutes, and had only just arrived in the Gyrosphere valley. So far, Wanda had received no word on how the hunt for the Indominus Rex was going.

Wanda felt nervous. This was an enemy unlike anything she had ever faced. She had fought all kinds of humans and Ultron's army. But this was a dinosaur. And one that was deadlier and smarter than any other dinosaur ever.

As they came over the hill, Wanda noticed that Owen was slowing down. As they came to a stop, he said, "Stay in the car." He then got out with his gun.

As he walked away, Wanda tried to look out the front window to see what had made Owen stop and leave the car. She managed to look out over Claire's shoulder, and, with shock and sorrow, saw an Apatosaurus, badly wounded, lying on its side, hardly moving. Owen was just reaching the dinosaur's head and was kneeling down, trying to comfort it.

Wanda quickly opened the door and got out of the car. She heard Claire open her door behind her as she walked towards the wounded dinosaur's head.

Wanda slowed down as she neared the dinosaur's head. She came around to the other side of the head and kneeled down next to Owen. She stared down at the weakened dinosaur, which made only soft moaning sounds.

Wanda reached out her hand and gently laid it down on the dinosaur's neck close to owen's hand. The Apatosaurus' neck was not rough and scaly like she expected, but rather smooth and firm.

As she ran her hand gently across the dinosaur's neck, Wanda felt tears coming to her. This wounded dinosaur was bringing back memories of her brother, and his death at the hands of Ultron.

Wanda looked up when she heard a foot on the grass. Claire was walking towards her and Owen, eyes on the Apatosaurus. She gently came over and kneeled down on the other side of her head from Wanda.

The Apatosaurus looked right at Claire. Claire gently tried to reach out with her hand, but, as she got near the Apatosaurus' head, the Apatosaurus lifted its head and groaned. Almost in fear.

Owen and Wanda reached out to calm the Apatosaurus. "Shh. Shh," they both said. The Apatosaurus kept looking at Claire with its head raised, then slowly lowered it. Claire reached her hand forward again, and this time, the Apatosaurus let Claire touch her. Wanda saw a tear come out of Claire's eye.

Wanda felt the tears coming from her eyes more rapidly. She could feel the wounded Apatosaurus dying. She was starting to feel the way she had when Pietro died.

Wanda clenched her fist. She could not just sit here and let this poor dinosaur die. Opening her fist, a ball of red energy gathered in her palm. Owen and Claire looked at her. "Wanda, what are you doing?" Owen asked.

Wanda didn't answer. Instead, she released the ball of energy. The energy quickly dispersed until it covered the whole of the Apatosaurus' body. Then, it slowly began to concentrate around the dinosaur's wounds.

Claire's eyes widened a little as she and Owen both realized what she was trying to do. Wanda was trying to heal the Apatosaurus.

Wanda's face contorted with effort as her palm began to glow even more. Slowly, bit by bit, the wounds began to close.

For several moments, it looked like she might succeed. Then, Wanda's brow furrowed. The light shining out of her palm started to fade. The energy surrounding the Apatosaurus started to diminish. After a few moments, the energy dissipated completely, and the light in Wanda's palm disappeared.

The three humans just stared at the dying Apatosaurus as Wanda slowly lowered her hand.

As Wanda stared at the dinosaur's head, he mind was suddenly flooded of images of Pietro. Images of them when they were kids. When they were in the HYDRA base when the Avengers attacked. When they finally teamed up with the Avengers. And, finally, from when she first saw her brother's body after he died.

Tears began to flow from her eyes. "Wanda, what's wrong?" asked Owen. "This reminds me exactly of when my brother died," Wanda said through her tears.

Owen and Claire both looked pained by Wanda's sadness. Wanda cried as she gently ran her hand over the dying dinosaur's head. Her tears came more readily as she felt the life leave the Apatosaurus.

She did not want to let this dinosaur die when it reminded her so much of Pietro. But, at the same time, she knew this death was not one that could be prevented.

As she felt the last strains of life prepare to leave this Apatosaurus, she patted the dinosaur's head. "Go. Rest in peace. We won't forget you." For a moment, what looked almost like gratitude and peace flashed through the Apatosaurus' eyes. Then, it lowered its head to the grass and closed its eyes. Seconds later, Wanda felt life completely leave the Apatosaurus.

More tears came from her eyes. She looked up at Wanda and Owen and shook her head.

Claire let a few more tears leave her eyes. owen looked down at the dead dinosaur with pity. Then, he glanced up. A moment later, he rose to his feet and hefted his gun. Slowly, he walked over to the crest of the hill.

Wanda and Claire both stood up and followed him. When they reached the crest of the hill, they saw a sight that horrified them. Five more Apatosaurus' were lying dead on the ground ahead of them. It didn't take a skilled mind to know that the Indominus Rex had killed them. But it wasn't the fact the the I-Rex killed them that was troubling. It was what Owen said next.

"It didn't eat 'em," he said. Claire covered her mouth before Owen continued, "It's killing for sport."

Wanda was horrified. This rogue dinosaur truly was a mindless killing machine.

As she looked out at the corpses of all these dead dinosaurs, Wanda thought to herself, _I may not have been able to prevent these deaths. But, as Stark once said, if I couldn't prevent their deaths, I'll sure as h*** avenge them._

(25 minutes later)

Steve finally slowed to a stop, Clint right behind him. They had been running almost nonstop for the past half hour, ever since they left the Indominus Rex behind.

As they stopped for a breather, Steve decided it was time to check up on everyone else and regroup. None of the rest of the team knew about his and Clint's engagement with the Indominus.

"Captain America to all Avengers. Call in," said Steve over the radio. "I'm here," replied Tony. "Romanoff and Lang. We here." "Rhodey, calling in." "Sam. Hear you loud and clear, Cap." "I hear you Captain," replied Wanda.

"Everyone, Clint and I engaged the Indominus half an hour ago. She was much stronger than we anticipated. We only gave her minor wounds, and we had to run. I advise caution for the next one of you that engages her."

"Now, what's been going on with the rest of you?"

Most of the team responded in the negative. But, when Wanda was the one to talk, she had something to say.

"Owen, Claire, and I came across an Apatosaurus that had been badly wounded by the Indominus Rex. I attempted to heal it, but I failed, and it died. Right after this, we saw the bodies of five more Apatosaurus that were killed by the Indominus. However, none had a single bite taken out of them. It killed them for sport."

This gave Steve a shiver. It was not something he liked to hear.

Wanda continued. "Just a few minutes ago, we located the wreck of the Gyrosphere Claire's two nephews were in. We discovered the path they were taking. We are attempting to track them down."

Steve thought quickly. Then, "Rodey?!" "Yes, Captain?" Rhodey replied. "I want you to abandon the search for the Indominus. From now on, your task is to find those two boys," said Steve. "Wanda, you keep with Owen and Claire. Everyone else, find the Indominus."

A chorus of "Roger"s soon followed. Steve lowered himself against a tree and breathed in deeply.

"Well, Barton, what do you say? Give it a few more minutes, then head out and resume the hunt?" Steve asked. "Sure, Cap," saisd Clint.

Suddenly, the radio started to beep. Steve activated it. "This is Rogers. What is it, and who is it?"

"It's Natasha," came the voice.

There was a second's pause, then "I've found her."

 **And, that's it. So you have it. Black Widow and Ant-Man will be the one's to fight the Indominus next.**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write. But, with some vacation time coming up soon, I may have the opportunity to do some more writing.**

 **I have nothing more to say, other than please review, and take a look at my other stories.** _ **Avengers of Panem**_ **and** _ **Star Wars: The Next Generation**_ **will in particular be updated soon. Until the next chapter, farewell.**

 **To be continued in, "The Turning of the Tide"**


	14. Chapter 13- Turning of the Tide

**Hey, everybody. I am back.**

 **I am glad I managed to get this up as quick as I did. I got lucky and got some time just to write. My life is getting very busy, so I'm not getting much time to write.**

 **This chapter will feature Black Widow and Ant-Man fighting the Indominus Rex. But, their fight may not go quite as well as Cap and Hawkeye's.**

 **Also, be aware that the pterosaur attack is coming soon. Unfortunately, I'm not planning to save Masrani.**

 **Now, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and following this story. It is my longest and most successful so far. It has helped to push me to want to continue writing more stories. This story has 54 followers and 55 favorites. I've received 61 reviews for this story. This fanfiction has also gotten 7,915 views as of the time I posted this. This story is 29,724 words long, which is almost 6 times as long as my Junior paper, which was extremely long. I am very proud, and am very excited to keep publishing more chapters for this.**

 **That's enough. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 13- Turning of the Tide**

Natasha looked ahead at the Indominus. It was walking across their path about 50 yards distant.

She and Scott had just happened upon it as they were walking. They had hidden rather quickly and contacted Steve.

Natasha looked at Scott. He had his mask up and was looking at the Indominus. He looked nervous. Very nervous. Natasha knew how he felt. She rarely felt nervous, but she was definitely nervous now.

Scott turned to face her. "Think we can take her?" "I don't know," replied Natasha, "But Clint and Steve couldn't take it down. So I don't know if we can on our own. But we can at least hold her here until we get backup."

Scott cracked a small grin. "Yeah. We can do it. That, or we're going to die." "Thank you, Captain Sunshine," said Natasha irritatedly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. They turned around to see the Indominus had turned towards them and was now moving towards them. In their conversation, they had not noticed that they were sitting straight up, putting them out in plain sight. The Indominus had somehow sensed them, and had then seen them. Now it was charging right at them!

"Scatter!" shouted Natasha. Scott dove to the right and shrunk. Natasha dove to the left and hid behind a tree. The Indominus was a little confused when Scott just disappeared. So, it went after Natasha.

Natasha realized her tree did not provide adequate protection a little late. She tried to jump away, but the Indominus smashed into tree before she could get away. A thick branch caught her leg, causing her to stumble and fall. She struggled to her feet as the Indominus turned around again and moved to eat her. Natasha drew out a pistol and fired four rapid shot into its snout and mouth. The Indominus roared and recoiled. Natasha saw a chance and took it.

Drawing her electric batons, she charged at the Indominus. However, the dinosaur was not as vulnerable as she thought. It narrowed its eyes at her as it swung its claws at her. Natasha tried to dodge. She avoided the points of the claws, but the flat side of one of the claws struck her and sent her flying 15 feet.

The Indominus roared at its fallen prey. But, it did not know that Scott was still there. He was on the back of an ant, hovering just behind the Indominus about 20 feet in the air. He realized Natasha would be helpless if the Indominus tried to eat her. Using his helmet, he ordered all ants in the area to get to the Indominus, find its open wounds from its fight with Cap and Hawkeye, and try and do some damage.

Within seconds, streams of flying ants converged on the Indominus and landed on its back. More ants that couldn't fly began climbing its legs to get at the wounds on its legs.

Moments later, as it was moving in to finish off Natasha, the Indominus suddenly froze as the ants began chewing on its skin within its wounds from Hawkeye's arrows. Its eyes widened, and the dinosaur roared in pain. It broke away from Natasha and started to squirm and writhe and stomp around, trying to get rid of the ants.

Scott flew over to Natasha on his ant while the Indominus was distracted. "Natasha!" he called out as he reached her. She lifted her head. She couldn't see him, so she knew Scott was at insect size.

"Yeah, Scott," she replied. "You alright?" he asked. "I've been better. Give me just a moment to collect myself." "You ought to have more than a moment," said Scott.

It was then that Natasha spotted the rampaging dinosaur. She smiled. "My, do ants make good allies," she said, guessing correctly the cause of the Indominus' rage.

She took a few moments to get herself recomposed, then stood up. Right as she picked up her batons and moved towards the Indominus with Scott flying next to her, the dinosaur made a surprising move. Almost like it was following the strategy for when one was on fire, it stopped in its tracks, dropped to the ground, and rolled around on the ground. In moments, most of the ants chewing on the Indominus' wounds were crushed to death. Of the ones that survived, some retreated, while others continued to chew. But, their effect was greatly reduced now.

With the annoyance of the ants mostly solved, the Indominus now looked at Natasha and Scott and roared loudly. It charged at that them with its claws extended. Natasha dodged the swipe from the Indominus' claws, but Scott got hit and was sent flying into a tree. He didn't break any bones, but he was badly hurt.

Natasha jumped over the Indominus' claws and grabbed the dinosaur's arm, using it to swing up onto its back. She then took her electric batons and thrust them as hard as she could into the Indominus' skin. The dinosaur roared with pain and shook itself wildly, trying to throw Natasha off. Natasha lost her grip on one of her batons and fell to the ground.

Natasha repeatedly jabbed her remaining baton into the Indominus' skin. But, it was soon clear that she was only annoying the dinosaur. So, she put her baton away and drew her two pistols. However, as she aimed at the dinosaur's neck, the dinosaur shook itself fiercely. Natasha was only able to get off four shots before she lost her balance and fell off the Indominus' back.

She somersaulted when she hit the ground in order to prevent any injuries. She quickly grabbed her fallen baton and turned to face the Indominus again. Immediately, she saw claws coming right at her. She dodged the claws and jabbed her baton into the dinosaur's arm. The Indominus roared and withdrew that arm, but lashed out with its other instead. It's claws opened gashes in Natasha's left arm and on her left side. Before she could even cry out in pain, the arm she had shocked came swinging back at her and knocked her flying 20 feet.

Natasha landed hard, unable to get up. The cuts were not too bad, but they hurt a lot. Natasha looked at the Indominus, now stalking towards her with its mouth open.

Suddenly, there came the sounds of pistols firing. Natasha looked up to see Sam swooping down from the sky. The Indominus roared at him, recognizing its first opponent. But Sam expertly dodged the Indominus' attacks, then flew right at Natasha. He landed right next to her, grabbed her under the arms, then took off again. Then Indominus tried to chase them, but Sam was too fast, and he got away.

As they flew away, Sam asked Natasha, "How bad are you injured?" "I'll be okay for now," replied Natasha. Then, she realized something. "Scott? Where is he?"

"Right here," replied a voice right next to her head. She turned to look and saw Scott riding on an ant.

"Well, that did not go well," he said.

(15 minutes later)

Steve paced around the outside of the control center. He had just received word about Natasha and Scott. Apparently, they were injured, but would be able to fight again if necessary by the end of the day.

This was going far worse than Steve had hoped for. The Indominus had now shrugged off two attacks from two Avengers at once with little injury. Of course, neither Tony nor Rhodey had gotten a crack at the Indominus, but things were still not looking good.

Steve looked up at the sky. He made up his mind. He knew it was the smart thing to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited.

Soon, the call was answered. "Hello?" It was Maria Hill.

"Hill, it's Steve. Get Vision on right now."

Maria did not question the Captain. The phone went quiet for a few moments, then, the Vision came on.

"Yes, Captain?" "Vision. We have a problem. One of the dinosaurs, a genetically enhanced hybrid, has gotten loose. We've attempted to find it and contain it. But it defeated me and Clint, then it defeated and wounded Nat and Scott. It's far stronger than we expected. And it's extremely dangerous.

"We need backup. We need your help. Get here to Isla Nublar as soon as you can."

There was a few moments silence, then the reply came.

"I am on my way."

 **Aaand, there you have it.**

 **I know it's a little short, but I couldn't come up with much more. I also had to rush the last little bit to get it up today.**

 **So, there you have it. Vision is finally on his way to Jurassic World. It will take him some time, but he'll get there eventually. Also, Nat and Scott will eventually get back on their feet for a fight.**

 **I have little else to say right now. Until next time, please review, check out my other stories, and have a good day.**


	15. Chapter 14- Close Calls

**Hello everybody. I'm back.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I promise Natasha and Scott are not out for good.**

 **I warn you all, this chapter is gonna be a little short. Overall, it will probably be one of my worse chapters. But please forgive me. Especially since the good action will be starting next chapter.**

 **That's enough talk. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 14- Close Calls**

Steve wiped his brow as he climbed over a fallen log. Since he had called Vision and told him to come Isla Nublar, he had headed out to hunt again. Clint had already gone out on his own, so Steve was now hunting alone. He had gotten a ride into the jungle from Rhodey, and was now moving on his own, keeping quiet so as not to draw the attention of the Indominus if he came close.

Sam had brought Natasha and Scott to the resort. There, doctors had examined them. Scott had only sustained some minor bruises and a dislocated shoulder. Natasha had some more serious injuries, but the doctors said she ought to be able to be back on her feet by nightfall.

Steve was worried. They now had two players out. Even if Natasha and Scott would've been able to do the least amount of damage to the Indominus, if the two battles between the Avengers and Indominus were anything to go by, they were going to need all the Avengers to beat the Indominus.

As he took a running start to clear a large stump, Steve cursed having left Vision behind. He would've been a big help. Hopefully he could get to the island soon enough to deal with the Indominus.

Steve stopped for a moment to sit down on a large boulder. He reached into his belt for a bag of beef jerky. Pulling out a strip, he popped it into his mouth as he looked around at his surroundings. It was the same thing. Just trees and shrubbery.

After a minute, Steve jumped up, brought his shield back onto his arm, and headed back out to continue his search.

For several minutes, Steve heard and saw nothing. Then, right as he climbed over another fallen log, he heard a low growl and cracking branches from behind him. Steve froze for a second, then dashed forward and hid behind a tree.

For several moments, he stayed there. He could still hear the cracking of branches and the impact of the Indominus' footsteps, but he could not tell exactly where it was. After a few moments, the noise started to quiet down.

Steve continued to wait in his hiding spot. After a little bit, feeling that he was safe to move, Steve took a step away from the tree.

Suddenly, with no warning, the Indominus exploded from the trees to his right. Steve, acting on his combat trained instincts, whipped around and threw his shield hard. The shield slammed into the Indominus' snout, distracting it for a brief moment, allowing Steve to jump out of the way and grab his shield as it rebounded.

Stumbling and turning it into a somersault, Steve was thinking like crazy. How had the Indominus been able to go from being a ways behind him to just off to his right in a relatively short period of time and with little warning noise?

He shook himself out of his thoughts as the Indominus recovered itself and roared at him. Steve ran at it while throwing his shield. It slammed into the Indominus' belly, opening a small cut from the force. The beats looked at Steve with hatred and roared, swinging its claws to kill him, but Steve jumped up and over them.

As he plucked his shield out of the air again, Steve shouted over the radio. "This is Rogers! The Indominus has found me! I need help hear!" A second later, Rhodey responded, I'm on my way, Cap."

Steve jumped onto the Indominus' back and held on tight. If he could keep this up until Rhodey arrived, he would be okay.

Unfortunately, the Indominus had other ideas. It roared in anger and started sharking itself like crazy. Cap dug his hands into the Indominus skin, and even into an old wound in its back, enraging it further. It squirmed like a snake, trying to throw Steve off. Despite its efforts, Steve hung on.

Then, it suddenly stopped. A second later, Steve realized what it was trying to do. He quickly launched himself off the Indominus' back as it dropped to the ground and rolled onto its back, trying to crush him.

Steve quickly got to his feet. The Indominus was on its side. But now it was rolling back onto its back. Steve quickly picked up a nearby boulder that weighed 100 pounds. With some effort, he threw it at the Indominus. It landed on the Indominus' belly. The Indominus roared in pain, shook the boulder off, then got to its feet and roared at Cap.

Suddenly, a burst of bullets slammed into the ground at the Indominus' feet. Steve and the Indominus looked up to see the source of these bullets, and saw Rhodey in his armor flying straight at them. Steve was surprised. Rhodey got there quicker than he thought.

Rhodey held up one of his hands, his repulsor glowing. As he fired the beam, the Indominus growled and stepped aside. The repulsor blast hit the ground next to it.

As Rhodey flew down and past the Indominus, he made a mistake and flew too close. The Indominus took a swipe at him. Its claws sheared off the machine gun mounted on Rhodey's back, cut several shallow gashes into his armor, and sent him flying into a large boulder.

Rhodey shook himself, trying to recover. Before he could, the Indominus was upon him. Opening its jaws wide, it swooped down and chomped down on Rhodey. Luckily his armor held, but the force behind the bite and the sharp teeth caused some damage to the armor.

Rhodey squirmed as he tried to free himself. Instead of getting free, the Indominus readjusted its grip on Rhodey and bit down even harder.

Sensors blared in Rhodey's suit blared. The armor was starting to fail under the instense pressure. Desperate, Rhodey turned his hands in directions he hoped were aimed at the Indominus, and fired his repulsors. One hit the Indominus' right foot, and the other struck the back of its jaw. Roaring in pain, the Indominus released him. Falling to the ground, Rhodey turned and fired both his repulsors into the monster's chest. The dinosaur stumbled back and fell over, temporarily stunned.

Rhodey stumbled over to Steve. "Come on, Cap!" he said, "Let's get out here."

Steve slung his shield onto his back. "Okay, Rhodey. Let's go." Rhodey slung his arms under Steve's and took off.

Rhodey turned and headed off towards the resort. But quickly, he and Steve realized something was wrong. The repulsors in Rhodey's feet that were keeping them aloft kept cutting out. As he looked back to see what was wrong, Rhodey saw that the Indominus' bite had damaged his boots. Realizing he was not going to last much longer, Rhodey found the road and flew down.

Steve dropped free a few feet above the road. He was glad that he did, because Rhodey had a less pleasant landing. When Rhodey got back to his feet, his face mask came up. "I'm sorry, Cap," said Rhodey, "But you're going to have to get back to the resort on your own. I'm not sure I can make it back on my own, much less with a passenger."

"I understand," said Steve, "Get back there fast." Rhodey nodded. Then, his face mask snapped down, and Rhodey took to the sky.

Steve watched Rhodey struggle as he flew away. Lucky for him, a Jeep came down the road just a minute later. The driver was more than happy to give Captain America a ride back to the resort.

When Rhodey finally made it back to the resort, he had another crash landing. The flight systems were completely disabled. The armor integrity was compromised, the only weapons still operating were the repulsors, and it was a little harder to even move.

It was clear. After all the wounds and setbacks the Avengers had suffered in this hunt for the Indominus Rex, one of the Avengers was finally down for the count. War Machine was out of the fight.

(45 minutes later)

Tony flew high over the mountains of Isla Nublar. He was having a very bad day.

The hunt had not been going well. The first fight, Cap and Hawkeye vs the Indominus, had resulted in Steve and Clint retreating. Natasha and Scott had done even worse, and ended up out of the fight for several hours. Then Cap had barely escaped the Indominus, and, in attempting to rescue Cap, Rhodey's armor had been badly damaged, putting him out of the fight for good.

Now, Tony was flying in concert with Mr. Masrani, who was flying his personal helicopter, now armed with a minigun, in search of the Indominus.

Suddenly, that controller, Vivian, contacted him and Masrani over the radio. "We have a report that the Indominus is somewhere in your general area. Keep an eye out."

"I'm going low. Keep in touch," said Tony, then descended to a lower altitude.

Tony flew low over the trees, looking for the Indominus. Suddenly, FRIDAY came on and said, "There's a significant contact straight ahead. Distance, 1.1 miles."

Tony flew ahead, looking intently. Then, he came over a small rise, and found what he was searching for.

"Mr. Masrani, it's Tony Stark. I've found the Indominus Rex."

 **That's it.**

 **I know this has probably been a disappointment compared to previous chapters. But I promise, I will try and make sure the story is better from here on out.**

 **I have nothing else to say right now, except to please, please review, and please, please check out my other stories.**

 **Adieu.**

 **To be continued in "Fox in the Henhouse."**


	16. Chapter 15- A Terrible Turn

**Hey, everybody. Glad to be back with another chapter. I've been a little busy.**

 **Just a little notice, I just recently turned 18! That's exciting, but it's placed even more stress on me. I promise to try and keep chapters coming as fast as I can, but some of my school classes are commanding most of my time.**

 **This chapter will feature Tony and Masrani trying to kill the Indominus. Unfortunately, it won't be too long. I know some of you guys probably won't like I've gotten into writing shorter chapters, but I wrote out a specific chapter plan before I started writing this. Now that I'm over halfway through that plan, I don't want to change it. I will try and make remaining chapters longer.**

 **I have nothing more to say right now.**

 **Darxetta:** Thank you. You made me realize I have completely forgotten Vic. I will try and include him in the next chapter or 2. I will try and re-write Chapter 7 so the Avengers will get introduced to Vic so future appearances of Vic will not feel out of place. Expect that right after this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Jurassic park franchise or MCU franchise, and have not profited from this work.

 **Chapter 15- A Terrible Turn**

Tony kept back, trying not to alert the Indominus Rex to his presence too soon. The dinosaur was moving along the forest floor at a steady pace, heading in the direction of the Aviary.

"I hear you, Mr. Stark," responded Mr. Masrani, "Where is the dinosaur?" Tony reported his position. "Copy that. I am heading in that direction. I will be there soon."

Tony watched the Indominus as it ran away from him. It didn't seem to have noticed him as of yet, but Tony had no doubt it would sense him soon enough.

Tony kept close behind it, trying to keep his distance so as not to alert the dinosaur to his presence. After a minute of shadowing the Indominus, Tony jetted forward to catch up. But he went too far. The Indominus slowed, then turned itshead sideways. It apparently noticed Tony, because it roared loudly and started running fast away from him.

Tony sped up a little bit to keep behind it. He contacted Mr. Masrani on his helicopter and said, "Masrani, she's spotted me. She's on the run. I'm trailing her, but get her quickly. The sooner we destroy that thing the better." "I am on my way, Mr. Stark. I am not far," replied Masrani.

On board the helicopter, Masrani was scanning the jungle floor. Then, the soldier manning the gun shouted, "10 o clock. Heading towards the birdcage! I have Iron Man in pursuit!"

Masrani looked down. Sure enough, there was the Indominus, running away from Tony and now the helicopter, roaring back over its shoulder. Just behind it, and hovering just above the trees, Masrani could see Tony following the Indominus.

From just behind him, Tony could hear the chopping of the helicopter's rotor blades. "That you Masrani?" he called out over the radio. "Indeed, Mr. Stark. I am just a hundred yards behind you," replied Masrani, "One of my troopers aboard is preparing the minigun." "Got you, Masrani," replied Tony. He moved up a little bit to get out of the helicopter's line of fire. "I'm ready when you are," he told Masrani.

"We are almost in position," said Masrani. Tony waited, continuing to follow the Indominus. He was starting to get nervous by how close they were getting to the Aviary.

Then, he heard over the radio a voice shouting, "Fire!" A split second later, large glowing tracers streaked past his suit and started slamming into the ground around the Indominus Rex.

Tony lifted his hands and began firing his repulsors towards the Indominus. For the most part, he missed, but he scored a few hits. The helicopter fared about as well. However, the Indominus seemed to just shrug off the punishment.

Tony looked ahead and saw how close they were getting to the Aviary. Not wanting to let the Indominus get into the Aviary, Tony lifted his right arm and shot a small missile towards the Indominus. Unfortunately, the Indominus sped up just in time, and the missile exploded just behind it. It suffered a few wounds, but nothing major, and far from what would've been needed to stop the Indominus.

Tony swore. But he was too late to fire another missile. Because just a few seconds later, with a loud roar, the Indominus smashed through the glass wall of the Aviary and stormed inside.

Tony stopped and flew up a little bit, getting a little closer to the Aviary. He could not really see what was going on inside the Aviary, but he could see the form of the Indominus stomping around, and could see pterosaurs flying all over the place.

Then, moments later, a swarm of pterosaurs came flying out of the hole the Indominus had made. Immediately, they came flying up towards the helicopter, and Tony.

"Oh, s***!" exclaimed Tony as he found himself staring down the beak of a Pteranodon that was flying straight at him. He quickly fired his right hand repulsor down the throat of the pterosaur, and the animal fell from the sky, dead.

Tony looked around. He looked up towards the helicopter, just in time to see a Pteranodon snatch up a man hanging out the door. A second later, a Pteranodon stabbed its beak through the front window.

Tony flew up towards the helicopter. He fired his repulsors and managed to kill one of the three Pteranodons attacking the helicopter. He was about to fire at a second, but suddenly felt a jolt and saw the helicopter fly out of the side of his vision. Looking down, he saw the problem: a Pteranodon had flown at him and snatched him up in its beak.

Not even bothering to fire repulsors, Tony grabbed the pterosaurs head and twisted it, snapping its neck and killing it. He looked down as the pterosaur fell from the sky, then looked up towards the helicopter. His gut fell as he saw that the helicopter was now burning around the rotors, had one blade missing, and was badly battered. The helicopter could no longer hold itself in the air, and was falling.

Tony flew straight for the helicopter, hoping he could rescue Masrani. A pair of Dimorphodons that suddenly decided to attack him stopped that plan. Tony was quickly able to knock them unconscious with weakened repulsor blasts.

But the Dimorphodons had detained just long enough. Looking towards the helicopter, Tony saw it smash through the glass of the Aviary. It took only a few seconds for the helicopter to fall to the ground.

The chopper smashed into the ground near the Indominus Rex and exploded. The Indominus turned and ran away, out of the Aviary.

Tony swore, then swore again as he saw all the pterosaurs starting to fly out of the Aviary. Realizing he would need backup, he turned away from the Aviary and stomped the throttle. In seconds, he was heading back towards the resort at 200 miles per hour.

He quickly contacted the Control Center via radio. "Control Center, this is Iron Man." "We-we hear you, Iron Man," replied that controller Vivian. Tony could hear the sadness in her voice. He guessed she already knew the first thing he was about to say.

"I regret to inform you that the Indominus Rex is still alive and Mr. Masrani is dead." Then he added in his own situation. "And I'm headed back towards the resort. With a bunch of bogeys in tow."

Tony streaked back towards the resort, swarms of pterosaurs following him. The fight for Isla Nublar was coming to its climax.

 **And, that's it. Yeah, sorry, it's super short. But I wanted to keep to my plan.**

 **Next chapter will several Avengers trying to defend the resort from the Pterosaurs. Then, after that, it's on to the main event.**

 **Also, I wanted to address something real quick. About my other stories. I realized I can't work on all my stories at once. I have lost interest in the Russian Hunger Games, so that is on hiatus. I am not writing another chapter of Star Wars: The Next generation until I can get** _ **Force Awakens**_ **on DVD, so I can keep the story as close to the movie as possible. Also, I am putting Dolphin Tale 3 and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Alliance on hiatus. I am currently going to focus mostly on this and the Avengers of Panem. Star Wars: The Next Generation will resume once I get** _ **Force Awakens**_ **on DVD. And, since I am going to college for a year after high school before I take a 2 year writing hiatus, I will work on Dolphin Tale 3 and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Alliance during that year in college. Also, I am revising my plot plan for The Unexpected Alliance. I'll post an author's note to that, hopefully soon, once I've decided what I want to do.**

 **That's enough for now. Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Until next time, check out my other stories, and please, please review. I don't get a lot of 'em, and I love getting reviews to my stories.**


	17. Chapter 16- Avengers vs Pterosaurs

**Hey, everybody. Yeah, I know. This came only a day after Chapter 15. But I wanted to catch up for the lengthy breaks between chapters I've been taking recently.**

 **This chapter will definitely be longer than the last few. It will also hopefully have sufficient action to satisfy those of you who love action.**

 **That's enough talking. Let's get started.**

 **Coolrod:** I am sorry. I have no intention of doing a crossover like that. I am not yet sure if I even want to carry out a former plan for a star wars/avengers fanfiction. Also, I have almost no knowledge of the DC universe other than names of heroes and a few villains, and those are only thanks to movies. So, unless I become a DC geek, don't expect something like that. I may try a Flash or Arrow fanfiction in the future, though.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jurassic Park or the Avengers.

Chapter 16- Avengers vs Pterosaurs

Steve ran as fast as he could towards the resort. His shield was strapped to his back, and his mask was off as he sprinted down the dirt road.

He and Natasha had been in the control center, Natasha recovering from her injuries. Then they had received a report from Tony about his attempt to kill the Indominus with the help of Mr. Masrani (in his helicopter), that they had failed, that the Indominus had broken into the Aviary, releasing the pterosaurs, how several Pteranodons had taken down Masrani's helicopter, killing Masrani, and that now he (Tony) was heading back towards the resort, with almost all of the pterosaurs from the Aviary following him. Steve had immediately left the control center to go to the resort, while Natasha headed to the main control room to be the guide for the team during this fight.

As he ran towards the resort, Steve sized up the situation. There were several hundred pterosaurs heading towards the resort. From Natasha told him, there were no ACU troopers in the resort, and there were only about 25 in immediate proximity of the resort. Natasha couldn't fight. Scott could not yet exert himself too much, as he was still recovering. Rhodey's suit was down, and he only had a single pistol to fight with. And Wanda was still out with Owen and Claire. That left only himself, Clint, Sam, and Tony available to aid the defense against the pterosaurs.

As he ran, Steve heard distant screeching. Looking to his left, he could see pterosaurs approaching the resort. He swore to himself. He was still a little bit away from the resort. Tony had called up a minute earlier to say that he had to set down for a few minutes to let the suit recharge power. With Sam still heading towards the resort, and Clint was who-knows-where, the resort would be virtually defenseless for a few minutes.

Steve activated his radio earpiece. "Avengers, the pterosaurs are approaching the resort. Everyone who can, get there ASAP."

In the resort, everyone was waiting around bored. At a café on the main street, Rhodey and Scott were discussing the situation and drinking nice cool lemonade. They knew pterosaurs had escaped, but they were unaware of how many, or how close they were to the resort.

Suddenly, the PA came on and woman's voice said, "Attention. Due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately."

As the message repeated, Rhodey and Scott looked at each other with knowing eyes. Then, a distant sound drew their attention towards the visitor center. Beyond it, they could see the pterosaurs approaching.

Sirens began to sound. People started screaming. But inside of hurrying inside, they started running away from the pterosaurs.

Rhodey and Scott leaped to their feet. Rhodey drew the pistol he had been given when he crashed at the resort. "Lang, get anyone you can to safety. I'll do what I can against these things." Scott nodded, then hurried off to try and help the terrified tourists, while Rhodey ran towards the incoming pterosaurs.

The Pteranodons and Dimorphodons began swooping down on the fleeing people. Rhodey began shooting at the pterosaurs. But the animals were tougher than he first thought, and harder to hit than he thought. He quickly expended all the bullets in the gun and in the extra magazine he had been given. He only killed three pterosaurs, and really wounded three more. Almost a third of his bullets missed.

Unfortunately, right when Rhodey put the pistol away, a Dimorphodon decided to make him its next target. Rhodey quickly found himself trying to fend off a hungry Dimorphodon with nothing but his hands and a small stick he found lying around.

Meanwhile, the pterosaurs were wreaking havoc. Scott was having difficulty getting anyone to even hear him, and resorted to grabbing little kids and carrying them inside a building before coming back for more.

Near the end of the street, a young woman in her early 20's tripped and fell sprawling on the pavement. Turning around, she saw a Dimorphodon flying straight at her, teeth bared. She screamed as it approached, convinced she was about to be eaten. That is, until an arrow entered the pterosaur's skull and it fell to the ground dead.

The young woman quickly looked up to the left, which is where the fletching was pointing. Then, she saw Hawkeye standing on the roof of a café, an arrow nocked and aimed. As she watched, he released the arrow, which brought down a Pteranodon.

Several other people began to notice the arrival of one of the Avengers and cheered Clint as he continued to fire. Then, several mother started screaming when they noticed a pair of Pteranodons moving towards a group of young children spread out across the road, unable to move because of shock at what was happening. Their mothers struggled to reach the children, but onlookers were convinced the children were going to die.

That is, until the Pteranodons were blasted in the head by energy beams. Then Iron Man flew up, grabbed the unconscious Pterosaurs, then dumped them in the lagoon. He pulled up from the lagoon, then started to come back for another round.

Tourists on the ground cheered Iron Man. Then, a Pteranodon flew down and grabbed a man. The man started screaming as the Pteranodon starting lifting him into the air. Suddenly, a fast moving red, white, and blue struck the Pteranodon on its side, causing it to screech and drop the man. People watched the blue rebound off a wall. In that brief moment, they recognized it as a familiar shield. Then, they watched it fly back into the hands of Captain America, who was leaping off a shop roof. He grabbed the shield, put it on his back, grabbed the top of a palm tree, and used it to swing himself down to a graceful landing. As he did so, the Falcon flew up behind him, aimed his pistols at the Pteranodon, and fired a brief burst into the Pteranodon's head, killing it.

Now, the tourists as one began to cheer. Four of the Avengers had arrived to protect them.

As the four of them launched into battle with the other attacking pterosaurs, Steve grabbed a Pteranodon by its neck and twisted its head, snapping its neck. Then, he glanced around for another target, saw something, then breathed a sigh of relief. It was Zack and Gray, with Claire's assistant Zara.

"Zack! Grey!" Steve shouted as he headed towards them. The two brothers and Zara looked towards him. Grey was just raising his hand in greeting when a Pteranodon swooped won out of nowhere and grabbed Zara, then flew off with her. Steve stopped abruptly and threw his shield, but barely missed. He watched as the Pteranodon flew off with Zara.

"Clint!" he shouted over his earpiece. "I see it. I got it," replied Clint. The archer drew an arrow and aimed it at the Pteranodon carrying Zara. He released it. The arrow plunged through the pterosaur's skull, killing it and making it drop Zara. A second later, another Pteranodon snatched her out of the air.

Clint quickly drew another arrow and shot it at the Pteranodon. But a Dimorphodon strayed into the arrow's path and got hit. Then, a series of screams of people being attacked by four Pteranodons drew his attention. He fired on of his two sonic arrows, knocking out the Pteranodons. Then, he had to defend himself against an attacking Dimorphodon, distracting him from Zara.

But she wasn't abandoned. As the Pterosaur headed over the lagoon, Iron Man swooped towards her. He raised both his hands and fired his repulors at the Pteranodon. He didn't kill the animal, but he made it drop Zara into the lagoon.

Zara soon surfaced. But she was quickly attacked by Pteranodons. Sam tried to fly down and pick her up, but had to break off when a Pteranodon targeted him. Tony saw that Zara was still in the water, and was in the clutches of a Pteranodon that was trying to lift her out of the water. He flew down to try and rescue her. He had almost reached her when something erupted out of the water and knocked him flying back. When he recovered, he looked and saw the Mosasaurus, over halfway out of the water, snap its jaws shut on the Pteranodon, with Zara in its mouth. Tony stared as the Mosasaurus fell back into the water. He stared at the spot for a moment before an attack by a Pteranodon drew him back into the fight.

Steve, along with the boys, had witnessed Zara's death. Now, he shook himself out of his brief stupor and started pushing the boys away, saying "Come on. Let's go. Let's get you out of here. I'll protect you."

As Steve herded the boys towards the end of the street, still taking every opportunity to drive off attacking pterosaurs, ACU troopers arrived on the scene. With them were Owen (armed with a sedative rifle), Claire, and Wanda. They slid to a stop and started looking for targets. They briefly paused when Iron Man flew overhead, in hot pursuit of a Pteranodon that had a young woman clutched in its feet, and a Dimorphodon on his back, trying to bite at his shoulders and head. A few troopers laughed at this sight, as it was obvious that Tony either knew about it and didn't even care, or didn't even know there was a Dimorphodon trying to chew at him thanks to his armor.

Then, the troopers saw Hawkeye and Falcon fighting against the attacking pterosaurs. Wanda shouted above the chaos, "Start shooting! Now! I will go to assist my team." She ran towards the main street while the ACU troopers and Owen began shooting sedative darts at the pterosaurs. Unconscious pterosaurs began falling from the sky one right after the other.

On the roof of the café, Clint was shooting at any pterosaur he could. Right as he shot at a Dimorphodon attempting to eat a waiter, he heard a screech behind him. He turned and saw a Pteranodon flying at him. He started to draw an arrow when a blast of red energy struck the Pterandon and sent it flying across the main street into a wall, where it collapsed unconscious. Clint looked towards where the blast had come from, and saw Wanda launch herself onto the roof with blasts of energy from her palms.

"Thanks," said Clint. "Of course," said Wanda. Then she jumped off the roof, using her magic to slow her descent, then started to attack any pterosaur within range.

Meanwhile, Steve was leading Zack and Grey along the street towards the ACU unit Owen and Claire were with. Suddenly, they heard screeching, and saw two Pteranodons approaching. Steve leapt at one, but the other pursued, Zack and Grey. It smashed into several things, but kept trying to follow them.

Zack pressed grey against a wall. The Pteranodon kept coming. It was slowing down, but it was still coming. Then, Steve, who had knocked out the first Pteranodon, jumped at them and slammed his shield down on the Pteranodon's neck, breaking it.

He helped the two boys to their feet. They turned and saw Owen on the ground, with a Dimorphodon attacking him. They saw it right as Claire used the butt of a rifle to knock the small pterosaur off of Owen, then shot the Dimorphodon with several sedative darts.

"Is that Aunt Clair?" asked Grey. The two boys and Steve watched in silence as Claire helped Owen to his feet, only for Owen to kiss her.

Steve snickered a little when he saw the boys expressions when they saw the kiss. Then, Owen and Claire separated. Claire turned her head, and saw the boys. She immediately ran towards them, shouting their names. Steve walked past her, needing to talk to Owen.

"She's still alive?" he asked Owen, referring to the Indominus. "Yeah," he replied, before looking at Claire and the boys.

"Who's that?" Steve heard Grey ask. Steve looked to see Claire and the boys look at Owen. Claire looked back at the boys and said simply, "We work together."

The boys looked at her skeptically. "Hey," said Owen. Once everyone was looking at him, he said, "We gotta go."

Steve and Claire herded the boys after Owen. Steve contacted the other team members to let them know he was going with Owen and Claire.

Tony hovered over the resort. The pterosaurs were mostly finished, either dead or unconscious. Few remained that were willing to stay. Clint, Wanda, and Sam were mopping up most of the remaining pterosaurs.

Tony looked out over the devastation the pterosaurs had caused. He felt guilty he hadn't just tried to take down all the pterosaurs before they reached the resort. Yet, he also felt glad they had avoided major damage, and had only suffered a two casualties, Zara and a man who got eaten by Dimorphodons.

He had no idea that this was only the opening act. The real action was fast approaching. The Hunt for the Indominus Rex was about get a lot more dangerous.

The final battle was about to begin.

 **Cliiiiffhangeerr! Sorry, but I thought that was a nice place to end.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it may have been rushed at times, but I was feeling a little brain dead when I wrote this. Still, I think it turned out fairly well.**

 **The Raptor Hunt is coming. But it will not be until Chapter 18. Chapter 17 will be leading up to that. It will also be shorter chapter.**

 **I have nothing left to say right now, except to ask you to please review, and please check out my other stories.**

 **Raptor 2216 out.**

 **To be Continued in "A Fateful Decision".**


	18. Chapter 17- A Fateful Decision

**Hey, guys. I'm back. Yeah I know, I'm putting up chapters faster than I ever have. But, I'm determined to finish this story soon. So, expect this spree to continue.**

 **I am very excited. This story now has over 10,000 views. I am very proud of myself.**

 **This chapter is going to be kind of a filler chapter. It will lead up to the Raptor Hunt. As such, it may not be long, or particularly exciting. But I'll do my best.**

 **I got nothing else for now. So let's get to it.**

 **Erick-Genryusai** : I don't plan on Tony feeling super guilty about Zara. But I do plan on Steve getting pissed off at Vic. And, I may just follow your suggestion to have Steve kind of connect with the Raptors.

 **Chapter 17- A Fateful Decision**

Natasha stared at the display screens. She had been watching the pterosaur attack on the security camera feeds. She felt proud of her teams' actions. Just because of the Avengers, about a third of the pterosaurs were dead, and a third of the surviving ones were unconscious. Most of the rest had been subdued by ACU troopers. There were still a few that were alive and conscious, but they were spread out.

As she watched the screens, she realized how bad a situation they were in. The Indominus was still out there, the helicopter was down, Masrani was dead, the pterosaurs had caused plenty of chaos and damage, and the Avengers were disorganized.

Suddenly, the doors to the control room opened. Natasha didn't turn around till she heard the sound of guns being cocked.

She quickly turned around to see Vic Hoskins walking in, with a lot of men behind with guns and equipment.

"Simon Masrani's death, was a tragedy," said Vic, "The new mission is to prevent further loss of life." "Uh, who are these guys?" asked Lowery. _Good question_ , thought Natasha. "I'm glad you asked," said Vic. He then looked at the whole room and said, "You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground."

"Hey!" exclaimed Natasha, "You can't just come in and take over like this. Plus, my team can handle this." "Well, you haven't done a very good job," said Vic. "Maybe. But we haven't all fought together." "Well, tell that to the board. Because they've put me in charge of taking care of this. You don't do anything besides what I say."

Natasha growled. "Don't count on it."

Steve marched alongside the others, trying to find the Jeep. Claire was on her phone, trying to call Lowery.

Suddenly, his earpiece beeped. He pressed it and said, "Yeah?" "Steve, it's Natasha. I've got some bad news." From behind him, he could hear Claire talking to Lowery.

"What is it?" asked Steve. "We've got a problem. The board assigned emergency ops to the private security division of iNGen. That guy Vic Hoskins is in charge. And he apparently has a plan to use Owen Grady's Velociraptors to hunt the Indominus."

Steve froze. Apparently, Lowery had just told Claire the same thing, because she asked out loud, "What do you mean, 'use the Raptors'?"

Owen froze and said, "Son of a *****!" "Hey! Language!" Steve said, trying to get him remember that gray and Zach were around. "Take the kids," said Owen, "Get 'em someplace safe."

Right at that moment, the massive doors leading onto the main street started to shake and rattle. Owen, Steve, Claire, and the boys quickly turned around and ran for the Jeep right before the doors burst open. People ran in screaming, trying to get away from the Pteranodon that was perched on the Spinosaurus skeleton.

They quickly reached the Jeep and got in. Owen fired it up and drove it backwards, before turning into a gap between two buildings, out of the way of the crowds. They left visual range of the Pteranodon just in time to miss seeing Hawkeye put an arrow through its skull.

They all sat there for a moment before Zach said, "This does not feel safe." "Can we stay with you?" asked Gray. Claire gasped before saying, "Oh, I am never leaving you again as long as you live." "No, no them," said Gray quickly as they indicated Owen and Steve. Claire looked a little offended as Gray said, "Yeah, definitely them." Steve had to chuckle a little.

They had to wait a bit for the crowds to clear, then immediately headed to the Raptor Paddock. Steve told the rest of the team to help the tourists, except Sam, who he ordered to follow the Jeep to the paddock.

It was night by the time they reached the paddock. The iNGen guys had already set up a bunch of stuff, and were preparing to head out on their hunt with the Raptors.

The Jeep pulled up and stopped about 50 feet from Vic, who was talking to two guys. The three adults got out of the Jeep as Sam landed next to them, and all four walked towards Vic.

Vic walked towards them, saying "The mother hen return-" He was cut off when Owen punched him in the face. He tried to straighten up, only to be knocked several feet back and onto the ground by a blow from Steve.

"You get the h*** out of here, and stay away from my animals," Owen growled as Vic got back on his feet. Claire walked up to him and said, "Vic, you wanted this to happen, you son of *****!" "Ah. *****!" exclaimed Vic, "When is this mission gonna finally make some sense o you?"

"It's not a mission. It's a field test," said Barry, who had just arrived. "This is an iNGen situation now. Oaky, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, better yet, how your animals saved lives."

"They've never been out of captivity. It's crazy," said Barry. Vic turned around and shouted, "Let's movie it out!" He then turned back towards them and said loudly, "This is happening. With or without you and the Avengers!"

Owen looked at Vic with hatred, as did Steve. Eventually, Owen said, "Fine. But if we do this, we do this my way." "And if you don't cooperate, I have ways of making sure you do," said Steve as he hefted his shield threateningly. Vic glared at them both, then said, "Okay. Your call."

Steve looked over at the paddock. Owen was talking with Barry. Vic was getting his men ready.

Steve looked up at the night sky. This was it. This was the final move against the Indominus Rex. He knew it. The team was ready and on their way to the paddock. Except for one.

Steve activated his earpiece, sending his words to a specific team member. "Vision? Can you hear me?" "Yes, Captain. I can hear you," came the Vision's voice in reply. "Where are you?" asked Steve. "I am closing in on Isla Nublar. At my estimate, I will be there in an hour to an hour and a half."

"Well, if you can, get here faster. We need you. The Indominus is still free. We're commencing a last ditch effort to find and kill it. Hurry. Please."

"Don't worry, Captain," replied Vision. "I will get there in time."

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry, but my chapter plan put this as the stopping point. I promise, next chapter will be much longer, and a heck of a lot more exciting. I also promise that chapter will be up this week.**

 **Yep, Vision will be showing up before too long.**

 **And, in case you noticed, I just had to put in a "Language!" gag with Cap in this chapter.**

 **Well, I'm kinda brain dead at the moment, so I'll just quit here.**

 **To be continued in "The Raptor Hunt"**


	19. Chapter 18- The Raptor Hunt

**Hey guys. Yeah, I know this came really quick. But I had a lot of extra time after I finished the last chapter, so I thought I'd start writing this. I hope to have Chapter 19 and maybe even Chapter 20 up by the end of the week. Unless I get seriously held up, within three weeks, this story will be finished.**

 **Okay. Here it comes. The chapter I'm sure many of you have been eagerly anticipating. The Raptor Hunt is about to begin.**

 **Chapter 18- The Raptor Hunt**

Owen spread out a map and put his hand down on a certain spot. "We know that she is in Sector 5. This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my or Steve's command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors. Please."

All the iNGen guys nodded to show that they understood. They sure as heck weren't going to argue with him, even if they wanted to, with Captain America supporting the guy.

Owen turned to Steve, who spoke up. "The Avengers will continue to help with this hunt. I will be accompanying you all with the Raptors, along with Colonel Rhodes. The Falcon will continue to search for the Indominus from the sky. Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch will searching on foot for the Indominus Rex. Black Widow will be helping to direct the team from the control room. Iron Man will be protecting civilians while they wait to be evacuated. And Ant-Man will be patrolling the perimeter of the resort, watching in case the Indominus or any other dinosaurs come to the resort without us knowing."

"Now," said Owen as Steve finished, "I am in charge, but Steve is my second in command here. So, any order he gives you is valid, and is to be obeyed. Okay?" He got mutters of agreement.

"Okay, go get ready. I have to tend to my Raptors," said Owen. The group dispersed, while Steve and Owen walked to the Raptor's cage.

They had been put in their muzzles, and had cameras strapped onto the sides of their heads.

As Owen entered and came towards Blue, she growled and shook herself, rattling the cage. "Easy, Blue," said Owen, "That's right. You don't scare me." Steve knelt down in front of Charlie, who stared at him. They looked each other in the eyes before Steve reached his hand forward. She growled a little, but started to calm down when he put his hand on her and petted her neck.

"Owen," came a voice. Steve and Owen turned around to see Zach and Gray standing at the bars of the cage. They walked over to the two boys as Gray asked, "Are they safe?" "No, they're not," replied Owen.

"What are their names?" asked Zach. "Well," said Owen as he turned around, "You got Charlie. That's Echo. Here is Delta. And this is Blue. She's the beta," he said, indicating each Raptor as he gave their names. "Who's the alpha?" asked Gray. "You're looking at him, kid," said Owen. Gray grinned.

A few moments later, Claire came to take the boys to where they were going to stay during this whole thing. Owen and Steve turned back towards the Raptors. As he looked at them, Steve felt uneasy. He felt that Hoskins and Owen's plan might work to find the Indominus, but there was no guarantee the Raptors would cooperate after that. If the Raptors turned on them at any point, then there was little that the soldiers would be able to do before the Raptors got in a few kills.

"Owen," said Steve. Owen looked at him. "Let the Raptors into the paddock. I'm going in there with them," said Steve. "What?! What are you thinking?" Owen said in a raised voice. "I want to see if I can earn their respect. Just in case something goes wrong on this hunt."

Owen looked at Steve like he was crazy. But something in Steve's eyes convinced him that Steve knew what he was doing. Plus, if anyone could stand up to Velociraptors, it was Captain America.

Owen called Barry over, and after convincing him, they released the pack into the paddock. Then Steve walked over to the entrance into the paddock, opened it, and entered the paddock.

Steve managed to get a few paces into the paddock before the pack realized he was there. They turned towards him, hissing and growling, bringing their arms up to show off their claws.

Steve looked at each of them, making sure to look each one in the eye. He kept himself looking as calm as he could. He slowly held up his hands, and said in as calm a voice as he could, "Easy girls. I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I just want to be friends."

Blue snapped at him. He looked at her a little sternly, but he kept his voice calm. "Hey. Don't snap at me. I didn't snap at you." He then threw out pieces of beef jerky from the pack he had in his belt. They snapped them up, then looked back at him. They still had the same look as before, but now they also looked a little confused.

Steve looked at them, keeping calm. He wanted to show them he didn't consider them beneath him, that he respected them, and wanted the same level of respect.

The Raptors seemed to be starting to get that impression. But they were still accepting of this new guy. Charlie especially was a little antsy. After a few moments, she leaped towards Steve. Instead of punching her, or trying to strangle her, he jumped out of the way, grabbed her tail, and threw her a little, being gentle enough so that she wouldn't be hurt. She got back to her feet, and looked at Steve with confusion.

He looked at the other three. They seemed curious, wondering why he hadn't harmed their sister. He looked around at the pack, bowed his head a little bit, then slowly backed out of the paddock. As the door shut, Charlie, the closest to the door, trotted up. She looked at Steve with a curious look on her face. Then she snorted and walked back off.

Owen quickly got to work putting the Raptors into their separate pens so they could be released. Steve simply watched. Once he was done, Owen walked down towards Steve stood. When he got down to the ground, he and Steve just looked at each other for a second. Then, Owen said, "You are out your mind." "Yeah, maybe I am," said Steve with a grin. "I can't believe what I saw. I honestly thought they would be a little more, well, antagonistic, towards you," said Owen. "Well, I tamed Tony. Kinda. How hard can it be to tame Raptors?" Steve said. The next second, he and Owen were laughing and couldn't stop for a minute.

"Okay. Let's get ready," said Owen. He headed off to make his final preparations. Meanwhile, Steve contacted the rest of the team. Black Widow was in the control room. Ant-Man was making his patrols. Sam, Clint, and Wanda were getting ready to head out on their searches. Tony was watching the guests of the park at the evacuation point. And Rhodey was waiting around with his M-16, getting impatient to get moving.

"Okay. Let's move," Steve whispered to himself.

(Ten minutes later)

Steve stood next to Owen's motorcycle. Owen was walking past the Raptor's pens, holding up the piece of the Indominus' flesh that held the tracker, kept it there so they could smell it, then clicked his clicker a few times before moving on to the next pen.

In the control room, Natasha was watching this on a computer screen over Lowery's left shoulder. As she watched Owen finish up, Vic came and looked at the screen over Lowery's other shoulder. "Awesome," he said in a low voice.

Back at the paddock, Owen had finished and was now on his motorcycle. Behind him, Barry and Rhodey were each on ATVs, while Steve stood next to Owen. Owen looked back at Barry, who nodded. Owen then looked at Steve, who also nodded as he pulled his mask down and made sure his shield was secured to his back.

Owen then turned back towards the employee who stood on the platform above the pens, the same one who had been pulled into the Raptor's paddock earlier that day, and gave him a nod.

A brief alarm sounded as the employee prepared to open the pens. Steve settled into a running position. Then, beyond his range of vision, the employee pressed the trigger button. With a grate, the pens opened, and the Raptors ran out with loud screeches. Steve took off after him, with Owen, Barry, Rhodey and the iNGen buys following him.

In the forest, the Raptors streaked through the brush, dodging around trees and bushes, climbing over logs, but always keeping their heads pointed forward, in the direction they smelled their target. They moved smoothly, not breaking a beat, screeching and making noises as they went. One of them took a leap up onto a tree stump and launched off of it, hardly slowing down.

Right behind them came Steve, sprinting as fast as he could. These Raptors were moving fast, almost too fast. But, Steve managed to catch up to them.

Steve ended up on the right side of the pack, with Echo right off to his left and Charlie a little behind him and to the left. He could hear their screeches and calls, but he kept focused on the terrain, not wanting to run into anything.

Smoothly, Steve and the Raptors ran through the forest. A tree stump rose in Steve's way. He stuck out his hands, vaulted over the stump, and kept moving, not breaking formation with the rest of the pack. They began a turn, and he followed them.

At this point, Steve heard the sound of Owen's motorcycle growing louder. A few seconds later, he could see the light of its headlight shining behind him.

Owen sped up, moving forward until he was in the middle of the pack. Steve spared a glance at him, at saw Owen looking straight ahead. He refocused his attention forward too.

The pack, Steve, and Owen moved forward together, the pack constantly changing their position around the two humans, but always staying close. Steve looked to his side to see Delta. He was looking right into her eye, but she didn't even notice him, she was so focused.

A fallen log loomed in his path. Owen moved a little to the left to avoid it. But Steve and Delta together jumped up a little, landed on the log, propelled themselves off of it, and continuing to run.

Back in the van, Claire and the boys were watching this unfold on a screen that displayed images from Echo's camera. They could see Owen from the back, and could just see Steve running next to Delta.

Zach piped up and said, "Your boyfriend and Captain America are both bad***es." They couldn't see it, but Claire gave a little grin.

Back in the forest, the Raptors were moving undeterred. Owen and Steve both took a glance back. Rhodey and Barry were bent over their ATV controls ( **Author's Note: I don't know what else to call that part of the ATV)**. Behind them was the truck carrying the iNGen guys.

Owen and Steve refocused their attention ahead. Steve was starting to feel a little tired, but he kept pushing himself.

Back in the control room, Vic, Lowery, and Vivian were all sitting down, watching this from cameras. Natasha stood behind them, monitoring both the hunt and the locations of the other Avengers. So far, Sam, Clint, and Wanda had found nothing, though the latter two were moving nowhere near as fast as the Raptor party was.

Vic spoke up, saying, "Imagine if we had these puppies in Tora Bora." He then grabbed Lowery's drink and took a sip. "You recording this?" he asked one of his guys, and got a nod.

 _Yeah, except you're not getting off that island with that video_ , thought Natasha, determined to find a way to destroy the camera.

Back with the Raptor party, the Raptors, Steve and Owen were just moving over a tiny ridge. Behind them, Barry looked at his tracker for the Raptors and noticed something. "They're slowing down."

Owen grabbed his radio and said, "They got something." He began to slow down, as did Steve.

The Raptors trotted into a clearing and came to a stop. The vehicles stopped too. Owen, Barry, and Rhodey got off their vehicles, Rhodey throwing Steve a second M-16 to use. The iNGen guys quickly got out of their truck and set up positions behind fallen logs that ringed the perimeter of the clearing. Stev, Rhodey, Owen, and Barry knelt down by the same log.

In the jungle, they could hear the wind, thuds, and distant roars. The Raptors shifted a little uneasily.

After a few moments, their target arrived. The Indominus Rex came out of a clump of trees on the far side of the clearing, immediately spotting the Raptors, and seemingly ignoring the men that had a bunch of assault rifles aimed at her.

Everyone waited for Owen's call. The Indominus moved closer. It froze, hovering over the Raptors. They expected the Raptors to start making their move, or for the Indominus to try and kill them. What they did not expect, and what _did_ happen, was the Indominus gave a short snarl.

Blue brought her head up and barked a few times. The Indominus tilted its head back and growled as Blue continued to bark.

Barry quickly addressed this issue. "Something's wrong. They're communicating." _That much is obvious_ , thought Steve, wondering what exactly was happening here as the Indominus and Blue kept snarling and barking at each other.

Then Owen said, "I know why they wouldn't tell us what thing's made of." "Why?" asked Barry and Rhodey. Steve was wanting to ask the same thing. But, at the moment they did, a terrifying conclusion hit him, and he felt like he just jumped into a pool of cold water because of the fear that was now gripping him.

The Indominus raised its head and growled lightly. Then, Owen and Steve opened their mouths, and, in completely perfect sync, said in low voices, "That thing's part Raptor."

At that moment, Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie turned around, baring their teeth, eyes glowing in the darkness, as they faced their new prey.

Steve looked at them. And one thought came to mind.

 _Oh, s***._

 **BOOOM! Cliffhanger! Yeah I seem to have a habit of writing those.**

 **Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I promise, from here-on out, the chapters should be fun.**

 **I hope that Steve attempting to tame the Raptors wasn't too much. I got the idea from a review, and I thought it was too good to pass up.**

 **Also, Steve's final thought is something from a meme I once saw, where it described that moment in the movie as "quite possibly the biggest Oh s*** moment in film history" I'll put the link to it here so you can look at it if you want. 50e7/f/2015/201/8/9/jurassic_world_i_rex_and_raptors_meme_by_**

 **Well, that's all for now. Unti next time, please review. I have reached 75 reviews, and I want to hit 100 by the end of the story, which is in only 6 more chapters.**

 **Goodbye until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19- New Enemies

**Hey guys, I'm back with the latest chapter.**

 **The action is really starting to pick up in this part of the story. This chapter may not have a lot of action, but the next couple of chapters will be packed with action.**

 **I can't believe how far I have come. This story is almost 80% complete. After this, I have just 5 chapters to go.**

 **Well, I don't have anything else to say right now, so let's go.**

 **P.S. I actually do have one thing to say. You'll get a sign of how much Steve actually connected with the Raptors in this chapter. And also, I know the chapter title isn't the best. It was the best I could come up with. I may change it later.**

 **Chapter 19- New Enemies**

 _Oh s***._

Steve stared right into the eyes of the four Raptors, who were now looking hungrily towards the humans, hissing.

He had worried something like this might happen. But he hadn't anticipated that the Indominus would actually be able to control the Raptors.

Suddenly, one of the iNGen guys shouted, "Engage!" Immediately, all of the iNGen soldiers opened up with their assault rifles.

Steve quickly pulled the trigger, firing along with all the others. The Indominus roared loudly and turned to run away. The Raptors screeched and streaked away into the bushes. Everyone kept firing their guns at the retreating Indominus. One of the iNGen soldiers fired a rocket launcher at the Indominus. The rocket exploded right next to the Indominus, wounding it and knocking it off its feet.

Everyone kept firing. But, after a few moments, the Indominus managed to get to its feet, and retreated into the trees. Once she disappeared, Owen stood up and began moving into the clearing, gun at the ready. "Watch your six!" he said, "Raptors got a new alpha."

The iNGen soldiers began to move after Owen. Steve switched his gun with his shield, then turned to Rhodey and said, "Rhodey, get out of here. Warn the others." Rhodey nodded, then got on his ATV and took off.

Steve slowly moved into the trees. Everyone was starting to spread out. Steve soon found himself far from anybody.

Suddenly, he began to hear screams and gunfire from his right and left. He knew what was happening. The Raptors were attacking. He only hoped Owen and Barry at least were not among their targets.

In the control room, Natasha was watching this horror unfold. She could watch the feed from the Raptors' cameras, and cameras on the iNGen soldiers helmets, and she watched as the Raptors slowly picked off the iNGen troops. So far, they had not found Owen, Barry, or Steve, and Natasha was praying it stayed that way.

Steve kept moving through the underbrush, shield at the ready, listening for any noise. Hearing a slight crack of a branch, he turned and saw Owen off to his left, moving through the trees slowly with his gun in shooting position. Steve shook his head and refocused his attention on his own hunt. He kept moving for a few minutes.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of tearing flesh. He turned to his right. He could see one of the Raptors' tails wagging in the air as it ate, presumably one of the iNGen soldiers.

Suddenly, the Raptor seemed to sense him, and lifted her head. Even though it was dark, he recognized which Raptor it was. It was Charlie.

Steve stayed into the eyes of the youngest Raptor. As he looked at her, he slowly lowered his shield and raised his other hand. He felt like he had connected with Charlie the most of any of the Raptors. Now it was time to test that theory.

"Easy, Charlie," he said in quiet voice. She tilted her head to the side slightly and stared at him. He could feel the Indominus' control over her wavering. Slowly, he inched forward, drawing closer to the hesitant Raptor. As he drew close, she bared her teeth, so he stopped till she stopped, then continued towards her.

Steve stopped when he was just 2-3 yards from her. He kept his hand outstretched. "That's it. Easy, Charlie. Easy, girl." She looked at him with hesitation. Steve could feel it. He almost had her. He started to loosen his grip on his shield, preparing to drop it, in the hopes that would help.

Suddenly, a light appeared behind Charlie. Steve knew what it was immediately. A rocket. In a flash, he gripped his shield tighter, hefted it, and charged at Charlie. He flung himself over her head, then, as he fell, brought his shield down right into the path of the rocket.

The rocket exploded against his shield. The force of the blast knocked him flying over 40 feet. He knocked into Charlie as he flew back, knocking her to the ground.

He hit the ground and stayed there, motionless. He was dazed from the explosion and impact of hitting the ground, and didn't quite understand what was happening.

As he was recovering his senses, he heard rustling of grass and leaves. He raised his head a little, and saw Charlie, a little hurt but otherwise okay, stalking towards him. He felt despair, but also denial, knowing he couldn't defend himself against her at the moment.

Charlie walked right up to Steve, and looked down at him, growling lightly. He looked back up at her, with a look that said, _If you're going to do it, then don't wait_.

Then she lowered her head and nudged his head a little. He looked back at her in confusion. She lowered her head and nudged his chest a few times before straightening and making a few noises at him.

A smile crept onto his face. He had gotten through to Charlie. Even more than that, she wasn't trying to harm him in any way.

Steve sat up. He shook his head, then slipped his shield onto his back over the gun he had been given. He sat there for a moment, then tried to stand up. As he did, he stumbled a little. Immediately, Charlie sidled up to help him steady himself.

He shook his head, then said, "Thanks, Charlie." She purred, and he scratched the back of her head, earning another purr.

Steve activated his earpiece. "Natasha, do you read me?" "What is it, Steve?" she asked. "Where are Barry, Owen and Rhodey?" "Barry is still hiding in a log after Blue tried to attack him. Owen is heading back to the resort, as is Rhodey."

"Okay," he said. He quickly contacted the rest of the team, telling them about the situation. Then he took a few steps around to see if he was back to his usual self. When he felt confident, he looked back at Charlie, who was looking at him. "Come on, Charlie," he said. She growled. He turned and took off into the trees, heading back towards the resort, going off the directions from the GPS he kept in his belt. From right behind him, he could hear Charlie running along behind him.

Together, Steve and Charlie moved through the trees just as smoothly as they did with the rest of the pack when leaving to find the Indominus. Darting around trees, leaping over logs, ducking under low hanging branches, all the while moving towards the resort.

When they were close to the visitor center, Steve contacted Natasha again, asking the current situation. "Everyone's been evacuated. Everyone's gone from the control room, except me and Lowery, who said he needs to stay behind. That guy Hoskins is still here somewhere, but I don't know where he is."

"Okay," he said, then "It's time. The Indominus will be here before long. We'll need everybody."

Then, he switched his earpiece so it was broadcasting to all the team. After a moment, he said, "Avengers. The Indominus Rex is still alive, and it won't be long before it arrives at the resort. That thing has three of Owen's Raptors on its side too. We'll need everyone together if we want to take them down."

He paused briefly, then said two simple words.

"Avengers, Assemble."

 **Aaaaanndddd, there's the end. Sorry. I know it's a cliffhanger. But hey, I've ended a lot of my chapters in cliffhangers. So, yup.**

 **I know this wasn't too long. It didn't have as much action as I had originally planned, but I still feel reasonably pleased with it.**

 **I know many of you will be confused as to what happened between Cap and Charlie. I tried to set this up a bit in the last chapter, but Steve interacting with Charlie more than the other Raptors. I thought it might be nice to have Cap save her. Now, I don't know how you feel about that, and I'm not too sure about it either. But doing it made some plot additions I like available, so I'm sticking with it.**

 **Next chapter will have some action, I promise you. But I will say no more now.**

 **Until next time.**

 **To be continued in "The Fight Begins"**


	21. Chapter 20- The Battle Begins

**Hey, everyone. Yeah, I know I've been uploading a lot lately. I just want to make up for all the super long breaks I took early on. And I want to finish this soon.**

 **Here we go. The real action begins right now. This chapter begins the fight against the Indominus Rex. The final one.**

 **I am very excited for this chapter. I have rethought the plot of this chapter a few times as this story progressed. I feel pleased with my current plan.**

 **I am glad that everyone, so far, seems pleased that Cap saved Charlie and broke her free of the Indominus' control. I think their pairing will add an interesting dynamic to the next chapter or two.**

 **Okay guys. Let's go.**

 **Chapter 20- The Battle Begins**

Scott raced into the visitor center with the others. He had run into Owen, Claire, and the boys on their way back, and followed them back to the resort.

They raced through the hallways, heading towards the main entrance. They had to get out of here and find the rest of Scott's team.

As they ran, a tinkling of glass caught their attention. They all quickly slid to a stop. One of the doors in the lab was open. They heard another tinkle of glass. "They evacuated the lab," Claire said with an air of a question. They all looked at each other, then walked into the room.

Inside, they found several computers and glass tanks that held various reptiles. They all began looking at the reptiles inside the tanks.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught their attention. They all whipped around quickly. On the opposite side of the room, several iNGen soldiers were grabbing small tubes and putting them inside cooling cases one by one. Once they filled up the cases, they shut them and started moving them.

Claire looked at them in confusion and asked, "What are you doing?"

The sound of boots on the floor caught there attention. As did a familiar voice that said, "I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." With those words, Vic Hoskins moved into the room.

They all looked at him in silence. Vic smiled and said, "Dr. Wu, he works for us."

Gray looked out from behind Owen and said, "That's not a real dinosaur." He was looking at a computer, where dinosaur, not unlike the Indominus Rex, was pictured on the screen.

Vic looked at the screen too. "No. It ain't kid." He then turned to look at them and said, "But somebody's got to make sure this company has a future."

They all looked at him in disbelief. He continued speaking. "Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent able to hide from the most advanced military technology." Owen glared at him as he went on, "A living weapon unlike anything the world has ever seen. The weapon _we_ needed all along. Able to stand against anything. Even the Avengers."

He ended with a smirk. Suddenly, Scott settled into a fighting stance. "You're a part of HYDRA! Aren't you?"

The others looked alarmed. Vic, however, laughed. "Why, what makes you say that?" "I've had my suspicions about you from early on. You remind me too much of HYDRA agents I've met. And you seem incredibly determined to use dinosaurs as weapons. And why would it matter to a normal military guy that these things can beat the Avengers? Admit it! You're a member of HYDRA!"

The others looked between Scott and Vic with apprehension. Vic and Scott stared at each other. Suddenly, Vic smiled. With a swing of his fist, he knocked Scott into a shelf, then turned and knocked Owen's gun out of his hand.

He laughed. "You're smart, Lang. Too smart. Yeah, you're right. I am a high-ranking commander of HYDRA. I've spent years trying to get permission to allow dinosaurs to be used as weapons. But only by HYDRA. Now, I have my chance. We already have embryos we need Now, with a dinosaur army, HYDRA will rule the world!"

Then, he drew a pistol, and aimed it at Scott. "But, I can't let you guys go free. Not now that you know my secret. And, I'm sure my leaders will reward me greatly for bringing them the Ant-Man suit." His smirk grew even wider, and ready to pull the trigger, he said, "Hail HYDRA!"

Suddenly, a fast moving blue smashed into Vic's gun, slamming it out of his hand. It rebounded back to the doorway, just as Charlie leapt into the room and bared her teeth at Vic, hissing. Vic swore and backed up, his hand up.

The others looked to the door, there stood Steve, a look of anger on his face. "I knew it. I knew something was off about you. You're going to regret what you've done here."

"Please!" yelled Vic, "Don't kill me. I'll tell you information. Just let me go and I'll tell you what you want." "I heard enough already. We'll find out anything else we need on our own," said Steve, "Charlie!" She growled and settled into a pouncing position to show she heard him.

Steve looked at Vic, then said, "Hyah!" Charlie screeched, then lunged and chomped down on Vic's arm. He started to scream. Owen and Claire rushed the boys out of the room as Charlie bloodily killed Vic Hoskins.

Steve rushed over to pull Scott to his feet. Scott shook his head, then said, "Nice timing Cap." "Don't mention it," he said. Then he turned to Charlie and whistled. She stood up, blood on her muzzle. "Come on, girl," he said, and walked out of the room with Scott. Charlie followed close behind.

Outside, Owen turned to face Steve. "How did you get Charlie to listen to you?" "I saved her life. Some soldier shot a rocket at her, and I protected her. Now, she listens to me." Owen didn't look the most pleased, but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Delta smashed through the glass at the end of the hall. "Move!" shouted Steve. He and the others rushed into the main hall of the Visitor Center, Charlie right behind. Delta screeched and began to chase them.

As he passed the controls, Scott activated a Dilophosaurus hologram that hissed and spread its frills. Delta, thinking it was real, stopped and screeched in challenge. The distraction was enough for the group to escape outside.

They started down the steps of the Visitor Center, only for Blue to drop down in front of them. Echo came up from the left, as Delta came out of the Visitor Center.

In seconds, the group was surrounded by the other three Raptors. Charlie looked conflicted, but she bared her fangs and hissed at her sisters.

Steve stared down Delta, as in front, Owen said, "So that's how it is, huh?" He then set his gun down and faced Blue. Slowly, he reached out to her, treating her for once, as an equal. She growled, but watched him.

Slowly, he reached up and pulled the camera off of Blue's neck. "That's it," he said.

Behind him, Steve reached out towards Delta, as Charlie stared the older Raptor down. "Easy," said Steve, hoping to try and connect with Delta as he had Charlie.

Suddenly, a familiar, but unpleasant, roar split the air. Everyone, humans and Raptors, turned to look down the street as the Indominus Rex rounded the corner. It came stalking up the street, growling. It then roared and came to a stop. It went silent for a moment, then started making barking noises, like it did when it first started communicating with the Raptors.

Blue turned to face the others. It didn't take an educated mind to know what the Indominus had just told Blue. The group prayed that Owen and has succeeded in reconnecting with her, because Steve and Charlie couldn't protect the others from Blue, Delta, and Echo together.

Blue stared into Owen's face, watching him and shaking her head in every direction. Owen smiled, then looked up at the I-Rex again. Right then, Blue turned around and screeched in protest at the Indominus. Without warning, the Indominus roared loudly and swung its claws. They slammed into Blue, knocking into a pillar, where she fell, lifeless.

Everyone looked at the Indominus, which now looked at its new human prey. However, the other three Raptors screeched in anger at the attack on Blue. Knowing they could use this anger, Owen and Steve looked at the Raptors, then simultaneously gave a loud whistle.

Immediately, the three Raptors moved to attack the Indominus. A second later, they were clambering all over it, slashing and biting away. They couldn't cause much damage, but definitely distracted the Indominus.

Claire and Scott led the boys to safety, while Steve and Owen engaged the Indominus with shield and gun.

Back at the resort, Steve had attacked the Indominus directly, smashing his shield into its arms and legs. But, one of its flailing kicks caught him, and knocked him into a kiosk.

Back in another kiosk, the boys, Claire, and Scott were hiding. Gray was muttering to himself. Then, he said, "We need more." "More what?" asked Claire. "Teeth. We need more teeth," he said.

Then, Claire got an idea. She stood up and grabbed a flare and a walkie talkie. Suddenly, the side of the kiosk was smashed open, and Iron Man appeared.

"No. Let me handle this." They all looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?" asked Claire. "I made some mistakes here. This is my chance to do something to help out. Take the boys and get them someplace safe. I know what you're thinking. I'll go get her." With that, he took off, flying towards Paddock 9.

Back in the street, Steve got up, ready to fight again. Then, the tables turned in an instant. The Indominus managed to get its jaws around Delta, and threw her. She landed on a grill, and a massive fire incinerated her. Then, the Indominus grabbed Echo and threw her away. As Charlie screeched and ran to exact revenge, a swing of the Indominus' tail sent her flying through the glass of a shop and into one of the counters.

Owen ran to where the boys were hiding. But, Steve stood, refusing to retreat. The Indominus looked at its lone target. It roared, and started towards Steve. Steve held his shield at the ready, feling he was going to die, but ready to go down fighting.

Suddenly, there was a twang, and the Indominus roared as an arrow sprouted from its neck, sending out an electric charge. Suddenly, Clint appeared atop a roof top. Then, Rhodey marched out of nowhere, holding a massive assault rifle. Natasha jumped down from a tree and readied her stun batons. Wanda flew up over a fallen pillar using blasts of magic, and Sam swooped in from the sky. Steve looked around at everyone, smiled, then shouted, "Avengers, Assemble!" His cry was answered, and the Avengers rushed the Indominus.

The Indominus roared in challenge, but quickly got three arrows to the back. Natasha ran up and jabbed her stun batons into one of its arms. It roared and swiped at her, opening a small cut in her arm, but she kept fighting. Steve joined her. From a distance, Clint shot arrows, Rhodey fired his assault rifle, and Sam flew around, firing his guns. Scott stepped out of the kiosk and joined the fight. He began slashing away at the Indominus' legs with tiny knives, while calling upon ants to infest the Indominus' wounds. He even enlarged an ant to giant size to fight the Indominus.

At first, it seemed okay. Then, things started to go wrong. The Indominus hit Natasha with its claws, sending her through the glass of a store and into a counter, just like Charlie, knocking her out. It then chomped down on Scott's giant ant, killing it instantly. As it threw the dead ant, it flung it right at Rhodey, who was knocked into a table and knocked out.

Two Avengers down. This wasn't going well. The situation quickly got worse when a stray swing of the Indominus' tail knocked Sam out of the sky. He slammed into a kiosk, and broke off one of his wings. Three Avengers down.

Steve continued fighting. Clint got down on the ground and continued to fire arrows. Scott continued to do what he could, while Wanda moved in. But, Steve realized they might be outmatched. They needed Tony back. And they needed reinforcements.

Luckily, Tony was seeing to both of those. He had just arrived at Paddock 9, and had ordered lowery to open the paddock. Lowery protested, but Tony shouted, "Do it and be a man!" "Why do you have to make it personal?" asked Lowery.

Tony lit up a flare he held, as Lowery gave in and opened the paddock. Slowly, the paddock door began to open. As it reached the top of the door frame, there was a deep rumble, that came again and again. Tony could see something approaching. In seconds, Tony Stark was staring right into the eyes of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 **The End.**

 **Hahahahahahaha! Sorry about that cliffhanger. I actually stretched out this chapter a little more than I planned. I felt like it could have been better. But I feel reasonably well pleased.**

 **For those of you wondering, Charlie is not dead yet. She will be in the next chapter.**

 **I don't wat to say much else, for fear of spoiling the next chapter. But, I do hope you like what I did with Vic. His actions will play a role in the sequel I plan on writing.**

 **Well. That's it. Please, please review. I'm at over 80 now, and I want to hit 100. So even if you're not a Fanfiction user, just review as a guest. Help me hit that milestone of 100.**

 **Well, bye for now.**

 **To be continued in "The Final Battle"**


	22. Chapter 21- The Final Battle

**Okay, everyone. I am sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I've been inactive on this story for almost a month. I have been very preoccupied with school, and distracted by my other stories. I also thought my other stories deserved a lot of updates, since I'm so far behind on them compared to this story.**

 **Well guys, here we go. This is the culmination of all that has happened so far. The end of the fight against the Indominus Rex. There will be a death in this chapter (besides the obvious one).**

 **I hope this chapter satisfies everyone who reads it. I spent a lot of time on this chapter after I started writing it.**

 **Also, to address the concerns of some of my readers, I DO read my reviews. In case you haven't noticed, I have acknowledged specific reviews in chapters before. I love (emphasis on love) reading reviews from my readers.**

 **Well. That's enough chatter. I'm sure you want the chapter now. So let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 21- The Final Battle**

Tony looked at the T-Rex, his face mask up to show his face. He could see the eyes of the Tyrannosaurus, almost glowing in the darkness. It stomped towards him, and almost stopped right in front of him.

His face mask snapped down into place. He slowly took off and started to float down the street towards the main street. The T-Rex started to turn after him. Tony slowly picked up speed as the T-Rex approached. Then, he turned around and began to fly down the street just above the T-Rex' top speed. And, from behind him, the loud roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex split the air.

Back on the main street, Steve threw his shield once more. The impact of his shield on the Indominus' nose forced it back a step.

The situation was not good. Just a few moments ago, the Indominus had knocked over a street light, which had fallen and severely injured Natasha. Now he just had Clint and Wanda left.

Wanda ran at the Indominus as Clint fired his last electric arrow. The Indominus jolted back ( **AN: enjoy the pun I made there?** ), allowing Wanda to fire a blast of magic. The blast knocked the Indominus back into a building. Wanda looked with satisfaction, until the Indominus got up and glared at her.

The Indominus rushed at Wanda. She tried to conjure up a shield, but the Indominus swung a powerful blow with its tail. The tail struck the barrier Wanda had conjured. It did not break through it. If it had, it would've killed Wanda. But, the force was powerful enough that it knocked her flying into a kiosk lining the street. There, she lay unconscious, a small trickle of blood running down her forehead.

Steve swore. Now it was only him and Clint left. So long as Clint stayed on roofs, he would be fine. But as for himself, he wasn't so sure.

Sensing the same thing, the Indominus turned towards Steve, teeth bared. It roared and charged at him. It slashed at him, but Steve blocked it with his shield. However, the force knocked him to his feet.

Steve looked up at the massive dinosaur hovering over him, bloody teeth ready to chomp down on him.

Suddenly, there was a screech. Steve turned his head, and looked to see Charlie running towards the Indominus. With another screech, she jumped on the Indominus and started clawing and biting at it. The Indominus roared.

Unfortunately for Charlie, she could not maintain a proper hold. The Indominus shook her off, then clawed her as she fell. As Charlie tried to scramble back to her feet, the Indominus grabbed her, then threw her into the remains of a kiosk.

Steve felt a tear come to his eye. He just knew that Charlie was dead now, or soon would be.

The Indominus turned towards him. It leaped forward and drove a single claw down towards him. Steve held up his shield and blocked it. For several moments, he wrestled to hold back the Indominus.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony came flying onto the main street. He threw the flare in his hand at the Indominus. The Indominus released the pressure it was putting on Steve's shield.

Then, the Spinosaurus skeleton that covered the way to the street Tony had just come from was smashed apart, and in its place stood Rexy, the T-Rex from the T-Rex Kingdom.

Rexy straightened up, then noticed the Indominus. Immediately, she roared in challenge. The Indominus stepped back from Steve and roared to accept the challenge. The two carnivores moved into the center of the street, and the Indominus roared again.

Everyone watched. Tony stood behind Rexy, his armor sparking a little. Rexy roared at the Indominus again, and the Indominus roared back as they stepped toward each other. Then Rexy began to run, roaring one last time.

The Avengers watched as the two carnivores clashed, slashing at each other's bodies with their claws and smacking their heads against each other, trying to get their jaws around the other's neck.

Rexy shoved the Indominus to the side and managed to get its jaws around the Indominus neck. For a moment, it seemed like Rexy had the advantage. Then, the Indominus managed to work its way free. It quickly began slashing at Rexy's face with its long claws, an advantage Rexy did not have.

Rexy roared in anger. But, the Indominus managed to get its jaws around Rexy's neck and force her to the ground. The Indominus grabbed Rexy again as the T-Rex roared. The Indominus moved her around, then smashed Rexy's head through the kiosk where Claire, Owen and the boys were hiding.

They scrambled out of the way, then noticed Steve from his new hiding place behind a rock on the other side of the street further towards the bay. "Run!" he shouted at them. "Go!" shouted Owen over the clamor of the fighting dinosaurs. They all rushed over to where Steve was.

They turned and watched as the Indominus let Rexy go. Rexy tried to get up, but was smashed to the ground again. She managed to kick the Indominus away, and roared loudly.

Everyone behind that rock, Clint from his rooftop, and the other Avengers still conscious watched in pity as Rexy roared one more time as the Indominus bore down on her. It reached her and planted its claws on her neck and head, holding down and firmly in place. Rexy relaxed her head and let it fall to the ground. Everyone knew she wasn't dead yet. But it seemed like the T-Rex had given up.

The Indominus opened its mouth and prepared to make the finishing bite to kill Rexy. But, it was stopped by a strange barking noise that was very familiar. Steve, Owen, Claire, and the boys turned their heads as they heard the barking noise again, but this time accompanied by a voice that, for Steve, was familiar, shouting "Stop!"

(*Insert epic music here*)

As they watched, Blue, now conscious, ran around the corner at the end of the street. Then, right behind Blue, from around the corner came the Vision, cape billowing, Mind Stone glowing, and arms outstretched.

Blue settled into a combat position, with arms and claws extended and teeth bared, screeching as she ran the last little distance to the Indominus. With a loud screech, she jumped onto Rexy, and, using the T-Rex's body as a springboard, jumped up onto the Indominus. The massive dinosaur turned to try and bite at Blue. But, right then, Vision, with both his fists stuck out in front of him, slammed into the Indominus, knocking it back several paces.

The Indominus roared in anger as Blue continued attacking the Indominus from her perch on its back, and Vision threw several punches at the beast. Then, Rexy, suddenly back on her feet, lunged out and snapped her jaws shut around the Indominus' neck. She ran forward a bit, slamming the Indominus into a building. She temporarily let go, then bit down and dragged the Indominus further down the street.

The gang started following the battling group. Rexy was dragging the Indominus along, while Blue chipped away at the monster's back, and Vision flew around, firing beams from the Mind Stone. As the gang ran into a shop, Blue was thrown off the Indominus and into the shop. She quickly got back up and jumped back into the fight.

Steve and the others ran out of the shop as Rexy shoved the Indominus up against a building, and Vision fired another blast from the Mind Stone. Rexy then grabbed the Indominus, whipped it around, and threw it to the ground. The Indominus quickly scrambled back to its feet as Blue leapt at it. Rexy came down, biting at the Indominus' neck. It managed to shake free of Rexy and threw Blue off to the side.

Then, Vision flew up and let loose a beam from the Mind Stone. The Indominus roared in pain. Then, Vision stopped the beam as Rexy charged forward and rammed the Indominus. The Indominus fell against the electric fence that lined the lagoon, breaking it.

The Indominus slowly stood up and turned to face its opponents. Rexy and Blue stood facing the Indominus, while standing only about 15 feet away from each other. Between them floated the Vision.

Steve watched them. Then, he started to get a feeling, like something else was coming.

Right then the Indominus roared at its opponents. Rexy and Blue roared back, and Vision prepared to release one more blast from the Mind Stone. Suddenly, behind the Indominus, the water of the lagoon erupted, and from out of the plume of water came the massive jaws of the Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus collapsed on the cement, its jaws snapping shut around the Indominus' neck.

The Indominus roared in pain. It kicked against the Mosasaurus' head with its' clawed feet. But the Mosasaurus had too firm a grip. It readjusted its grip on the Indominus' neck, then pulled itself off the cement and back into the water, dragging the Indominus with it. The dinosaur disappeared under the water, and its roars quickly stopped.

Everyone stared at where the Indominus had disappeared, then looked up to see Rexy turn towards Blue and Vision (who was now floating above Blue). Blue took a step back. Everyone wondered whether Rexy would attack. From what they knew, Rexy had never had anything but bad experiences with Velociraptors.

Then, Rexy huffed, and turned away. She began stomping away along the Bayfront. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Rexy seemed to have developed a sense of respect for Blue.

Then, Blue turned towards the gang. Owen stepped out of his cover and towards his last Velociraptor. Blue made a few noises as she looked inquisitively at him. Owen shook his head slightly. Blue, raised her head a bit, looked away, then looked back, then started to run off, back down the main street, and out of sight.

Steve looked up at Vision. "Nice timing, Vision." "You are most welcome, Captain," said Vision. Steve smiled, then remembered something. "Charlie!" he whispered.

He ran back to the main street. It didn't take long to find Charlie. She was still alive, but her breathing was labored. As Steve reached her, he knew for sure she could not be saved. She was too badly injured.

"Charlie," he whispered. The raptor opened her eyes, looked up at him, and made a few weak noises. Steve put a hand on her head. "You did well, girl." She made a few more noises.

Steve felt a tear come to his eye. "I will miss you, Charlie." She made one last noise, looked him right in the eye, then her eyes closed and she collapsed against the ground. Charlie was dead.

Steve clenched his fist. He felt so hurt by Charlie's death. He felt a few more tears come to his eyes. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Wanda. She had a few tears in her eyes too as she looked at Steve. Steve stood up and looked at her, someone who he knew had dealt with loss before. The two embraced briefly, then separated.

"She died trying to protect you, Steve," said Wanda, "She was a hero." "Yes, she was," said Steve.

The rest of the team came down to the street. All 9 of them, including Vision, met in the center of the street. They all looked at each other, silent. Then, Tony, with a slight air of humor, broke the silence and said, "Well, guys. I think that was a full day's work."

 **And, that's it. Yep. That is the end of this chapter. I hope that was a good ending line for the chapter.**

 **I hope it wasn't disappointing. And I hope Vision's arrival was good.**

 **Unfortunately, that is the end of the exciting part of this story. Most of the rest of the story will be winding down the story and setting up the sequel. But, there will be one more plot twist coming up in the last two chapters, Chapter 23 and Chapter 24(which will be the epilogue).**

 **Well, I have nothing more to say right now, except that I beg you to review, tell me how this chapter went, and help get the 11 more reviews I need to reach 100 reviews.**

 **Until next time, Raptor 2216 out.**

 **To be continued in "For Survival"**


	23. Chapter 22- For Survival

**Hello, all my loyal readers. Raptor2216 is back.**

 **I am very sorry I have been gone for so long. I have been preoccupied with finishing up my senior year. I had to do a lot of makeup homework for one of my classes, so that took up most of my time.**

 **But, the good news, I'm no graduated! So, I will have a lot more time on my hands this summer to write. Also, I am not going to college right away, so I'll be writing through the end of the year.**

 **Well guys, here it is. Chapter 22 of the** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **. This will feature the hangar scene from the end of Jurassic World, and the Avengers preparing to go home. It is gonna be kind of short. There will be two more chapters, one of which is kind of an epilogue.**

 **Enough talking for now. Let's get started.**

 **P.S. I have 102 reviews on this story. I passed the 100 review mark. Let's shoot for 150 next!**

 **Chapter 22- For Survival**

It was the day following the end of the incident at Jurassic World, and the death of the Indominus Rex. Many miles away from Isla Nublar, in a hangar on the island of Costa Rica, many of the survivors of the incident were gathered as they received the help they needed.

The Avengers were there too. Steve and Sam walked about with Owen, tending to people's needs, while the rest of the team sat with Claire and her two nephews.

The Avengers had become celebrities. Well, more so than usual. Many people stopped Sam and Steve to say thank you for stopping the Indominus. More came to meet the rest of the team to give their thanks.

As they walked among people, Steve said to Sam and Owen, "We tried our hardest. Even though we couldn't save everyone, at least we saved as many as we did." "And that's what we do," said Sam, "Save everyone we can, even if that doesn't always mean everyone."

Back with the rest of the team, Wanda spoke to Claire. "What are you going to do now?" "I don't know," said Claire. And she didn't. Her good job had suddenly ended, and she had no backup plan.

"I'm sure you'll find something. You'll figure it out," said Natasha. "Thank you, Ms. Ro- Sorry, Natasha," Claire responded.

Suddenly, Claire spotted something. Her sister and brother in law were approaching, and spotted them. She shook Gray and said, "It's your parents."

Claire and the boys stood up as the two approached. Steve noticed and left Sam and Owen to come and speak to the two parents.

As they reached the group, Gray and Zach's parents hugged their sons. Then, Karen embraced her sister. The rest of the Avengers smiled at this scene.

Then, they heard, "Excuse me." They all turned to see Steve.

"You are Gray and Zach's parents? You have two very fine sons. You should be proud of the sons you've raised." "Thank you," said Karen, "And thank you for saving our sons." With that, she embraced Steve, who hugged her back. Then Scott did the same.

After Scott stepped away, he and Karen embraced Zach and Gray. Steve motioned to the rest of the team as Claire walked off. They followed Claire, who walked to meet Owen. Sam stepped away from him and joined the rest of the team.

Claire and Owen stared at each other, as the Avengers stood a few steps away. "So, what do we do now?" asked Claire. "We stick together," said Owen after a pause. "For survival," he added a moment later. Then, he and Claire turned and headed towards the entrance of the hangar.

Steve turned to the team. "Well, Avengers, I think it's time to go home. This time, we all stick together. For survival," he said, finishing with a slight smile.

And with that, they left the hangar. After saying goodbye to Owen and Claire, they climbed aboard Tony's private jet, and headed back to New York.

 **That's it.**

 **Sorry. I know this is super short. But I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer. It will also have a special surprise in it.**

 **Well, that's it for now. I'm heading out of town tomorrow for the rest of the week. So, after today, don't expect any new chapters of any of my stories until next Wednesday or so.**

 **As always, please review. And have a good summer.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	24. Chapter 23- Home Again

**Hey, everybody. Back again.**

 **Here is Chapter 23. This will feature the Avengers returning to their HQ. The team, in particular the Captain, will be receiving an interesting gift/surprise.**

 **Now, I am going to warn you. What I'm going to do at the end of this chapter, with the special gift/surprise, many of you may disapprove of. I originally hadn't planned on doing it, but when I thought of it, I couldn't let it go. So, I am going ahead with it. Hopefully you won't mind it too much. I think it'll add a nice twist to the sequels (yes, sequels, in the plural. I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

 **Okay, let's get going.**

 **Chapter 23- Home Again**

Steve looked out the window. The New Avengers Facility was just coming into view out of the windshield.

He turned around. The whole team, except Clint, who was the pilot, was sprawled around the interior of the Quinjet. After landing in New York in Tony's private jet, the team had taken the Quinjet to the facility. Tony and Clint wouldn't be staying long, but they wanted to participate in the little discussion that was sure to follow landing.

"Okay, everyone," said Clint, "Get ready to land." He smoothly guided the Quinjet into its landing place at the Facility. As soon as the Quinjet powered down, the rear opened up, and the team walked out with their things.

"Okay, everyone except Tony and Clint, go put your things away, then everybody gather in the dining room," said Steve. Everyone nodded and went off to do that.

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered in the dining room, which kind of functioned as a conference room for the team as well.

For a few moments after the last Avenger got to the room, there was silence as everyone stared at each other. Then, Steve spoke.

"I want to thank everyone for the effort they put in yesterday. I know our visit ended the exact opposite of what we expected, and that monster really gave us a run for our money, but, in the end, we prevented a lot of casualties, and defeated the Indominus Rex, albeit with a little help."

Everyone smiled, then there was a few more moments of silence before Steve spoke again. "Now, we can't let our guard down. Some of Vic Hoskin's men escaped with dinosaur embryos. HYDRA is no almost certainly in possession of those embryos. And, since I heard that embryos at that park often had an accelerated growth rate, those embryos might be ready for combat in a year or so. We have to be on our guard. And when HYDRA does show their face with their dinosaur soldiers, we'll be waiting for them."

Everyone grinned at Steve. Then, Steve said, "Okay everyone. I think we've earned the right to some rest. Go do what you want for the rest of the day. Avengers, dismissed."

(1 day later)

Steve sat alone in his room. It had been a day since the team returned to the Facility. He fiddled with a small pocketknife as he stared at the wall.

After their discussion the previous day, Tony and Clint had left the Facility, and everyone else returned to their rooms. Then, this morning, Scott had said he wanted to take a break from the Avengers, and return to his mentor, to better learn how to use the Ant-Man suit. Now, the team was back to six members.

As he looked at the wall, Steve reflected on everything that had happened. The fight against the Indominus Rex had been his most unsettling one ever. He had felt more nervous during the fight than he ever had. He also found himself thinking that trust was no longer going to be quite so easy, as trusting Masrani and his company had not worked out so well.

As he fiddled with the knife, there was the sound of an approaching helicopter. Looking out the window, he saw a helicopter approach the Facility and land. When he saw the symbol of Masrani's company on the side, he immediately jumped up and ran out to meet them.

He met two scientists right as they were approaching the entrance to the Facility from the landing pad. They were pushing something bag under a blanket. One of the scientists looked at him and, "Captain America, I come on behalf of Masrani Corp. May we come in?"

"Yes," said Steve, a little bit wary. He escorted them in and to a small room not far from the door.

"What can I do for you guys?" he asked. "We came here to do, or rather give, something to you," said the scientists who had spoken to him at the door.

Steve looked confused, so the scientist continued. "Our former CEO, Simon Masrani, not only wished to give you a trip to Jurassic World to thank you. He wanted to give you something that would be beneficial to you. With his death, it is our duty to present his second gift to you."

With that, the second scientists pulled off the blanket, and Steve's eyes widened. Under the blanket was something that looked an awful lot like one of the incubators he had seen at the lab at Jurassic World. And inside it were four eggs that looked a lot like the ones he had seen in the lab at Jurassic World.

Steve looked at the scientists. "Are these-?" "Yes," said the first scientist, "These are dinosaur eggs. Specifically, they are Velociraptor eggs."

Steve's eyes got wider. "Are you serious?" he said. "Yes," said the first scientist, "These eggs were created months ago as part of Owen Grady's program. They were originally intended to be used to see how Mr. Grady's pack would respond to new hatchlings being introduced to them. However, when he decided to offer you a vacation to Jurassic World, he decided to give you the eggs, believing you would be able to connect them like Mr. Grady. If you declined, we could use the eggs for their original purpose.

"If you do not wish to keep the eggs and raise them, then, with the park shut down, we will be forced to destroy them, as our dinosaur breeding is banned by the government until further notice. If you do wish to keep them, then we will leave them, and the incubator here, as well as a manual detailing how to take care of the Raptors once they hatch. So, I ask on behalf of Mr. Masrani and Masrani Corp., will you accept the eggs?"

Steve looked at the eggs sitting in the incubator. He had learned the hard way that dinosaurs were completely unpredictable. He was reluctant to say yes. And yet, he had successfully connected to Charlie. If he could get the Raptors to imprint on him, and be even more involved in raising them, they might make incredibly useful additions to the team. Plus, if he said no, they were going to destroy the eggs. Even with the eggs being Velociraptor eggs, he could hardly stand to know he was condemning unborn baby animals to death if he said no.

After a few more moments, Steve looked at the scientists. "Okay. On behalf of the Avengers, I accept the eggs and promise to raise the Raptors once they hatch." The first scientist smiled. He plugged the incubator into the wall, then gave Steve the manual. "I am sure they will make useful additions to your team. The eggs will hatch in about a week. Now, we must leave. Good luck." And with that, the scientists left. A minute later, the helicopter took off and flew away.

Steve stared at the incubator for a few moments as the gravity of his decision sunk in. If this did not go well, it would turn out very ugly.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears, and Wanda walked into the room. "Steve, what was that heli-?" She stopped when she saw the incubator. Her mouth dropped open. "Steve?" she asked. "Get the whole team," he said. Wanda stood there for a few moments, then nodded and left.

A few minutes, she returned with the other members of the team, along with Maria Hill. When they all saw the incubator, their mouths dropped open too. "Cap, is this what that helicopter was here for?" asked Rhodey.

"Yes," said Steve, "Apparently, Masrani, in addition to giving us a vacation to Jurassic World, wanted to give us Velociraptor eggs, so we could raise them and add them to the team, believing that we could connect with them like Owen."

Everyone looked shocked, and looked even more shocked when Steve said, "I agreed to it when the scientists brought the eggs."

"Are you serious Steve?" asked Natasha. "Yes. I was able to connect with Charlie very quickly. If I am around these Raptors from the moment their born, and take special care in raising them, I think I might be able to raise them as part of the team."

Some of the team looked they wanted to argue, but the look of confidence on Steve's face convinced them otherwise.

Everyone turned to stare at those eggs. They all realized that the entire future of the Avengers was about to be changed.

 **And that's it. I know that was a terrible last sentence, but it was the best I could get.**

 **I know quite a few of you will be opposed to a pack of Velociraptors joining the Avengers, but I thought it would add an interesting twist to the sequels. I hope I didn't overly displease you guys. And I am not changing this.**

 **Also, yes, I said sequels. I have decided to do several sequels. One will be a re-written Captain America: Civil War, but including the Avengers' raptors. Then, will come the sequel I originally planned, which will be a completely original story.**

 **Well guys. We're almost done. Just one more chapter to go, which will finish up this story, then set up the Civil War fanfiction.**

 **Also, I thought I should let you know I'm planning on starting a Harry Potter fanfiction, specifically a post-Battle of Hogwarts fanfic. That should be up within a few weeks. Also, now that I'm pretty much done with this story, I'll start focusing more on my other stories.**

 **That's enough for now. Again, please review, and please tell me what you think of my gift/surprise for the Avengers.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**

 **To be continued in "A New Beginning"**


	25. Chapter 24- A New Beginning

**Well, here we are. Almost 10½ months ago, I published the very first chapter of the** ** _Jurassic Avengers_** **, my very first fanfiction. And now, we have come to it. Here comes the last chapter.**

 **I am very proud of this story. It is the first one I have completed. By the end of this chapter, it will be a total of 52,800 words long. I have 69 people following this story, and 75 who have favorited it. It is part of 1 community. I have received 111 reviews. And, as of the moment I posted it, this story has 18,106 views.**

 **I am so pleased with how far this story has come. I did not expect it to be so popular, but I am very pleased it has.**

 **Well, let's get started. This chapter will feature the Raptor eggs hatching, and Steve naming them. Yes, Steve will be the one they imprint on.**

 **Alright. Let us begin.**

 **Chapter 24- A New Beginning**

Steve leaned back in his chair slightly, his eyes fixed on the incubator, and the four eggs sitting in it. He looked at them with excitement, but also with a little bit of boredom.

It had been a week since the Masrani Corp. scientists had brought the eggs to the Facility. It was around the time the scientists said the eggs would hatch. He had spent almost every hour of the past three days in the room with the incubator. It had been a unanimous decision it would be best for the Raptors to imprint on Steve.

Over the past two days, Steve had been working out what he wanted to name them. Going off of the system of using the NATO phonetic alphabet to name the Raptors that Owen had used, he had chosen names for three of the Raptors: Sierra, Tango, and Zulu. But he still had trouble choosing a fourth name.

Steve started for a second, thinking he had heard a scratching from one of the eggs. After a few moments, he sank back into his chair when he heard nothing else.

From a special observation window, where one could see into the room, but not out of it, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam were all looking into the room, watching Steve.

"He's been in there for three whole days now," said Wanda, "I think he's getting a little too worried." "Well, if he's not there for the hatching for the Raptors imprint on, this whole thing could backfire on us," said Natasha.

They fell silent again and just watched Steve.

Steve leaned his chair back a little and looked at the ceiling. He knew this was a risk he was taking. If this whole thing didn't pay off, they were going to be in trouble.

As he stared at the ceiling he thought of what raising a pack of Velociraptors would be like. He thought of a pack of full-grown Velociraptors fighting alongside the team against faceless enemies.

Suddenly, he heard something. At first, he thought it was just his brain playing tricks on him again. Then, he heard it again. It sounded like a little scratching noise.

He leaned his chair forward and stared at the eggs intently. For a few moments, he saw and heard nothing. Then, the scratching noise came again. It happened again, and then a small crack appeared on one of the eggs as it shook.

Steve grinned. It was finally happening. The Raptors were hatching. He called out, "Guys, they're hatching!"

Outside the room, on the other side of the observation window, Nat, Sam, and Wanda all smiled. It was finally time. They quickly called Vision, Rhodey, and Hill to come watch the Raptors hatch. As it turned out, Tony had chosen just that time to show up for a visit, so he hurried to the hatching room with everyone else.

Meanwhile, Steve looked at the eggs intently. The first egg to crack was shaking even more, and two more tiny cracks had appeared on it. Meanwhile, a second egg was shaking, and a crack had appeared on its surface. A third egg was starting to wiggle, but had no cracks yet. The fourth egg was still motionless. The scratching noise was now even louder, and was multiplied several times.

He leaned in slightly, watching the eggs closely. Slowly, the three eggs were shaking had started shaking a little more, and more cracks were starting to appear on the eggs. The fourth egg had started to shake a little more, and the first cracks appeared.

On the other side of the observation window, the whole team, including Tony and Maria, was watching the scene. They could hardly believe this was happening. The eggs were finally hatching. "Wow, I can't believe the time has come," said Wanda. "I'm gonna get to hold real baby Velociraptors," said Tony, who was very excited. "Remember," said Nat, "We can't interact with the Raptors for the first few days while Steve works to build his relationship with them."

They knew that, but were still excited to just watch the Raptors hatch.

In the room, Steve was leaning in really close. The first egg to start shaking now had a lot of cracks around the top. As he watched, the cracks started to expand, slowly coming together to meet, forming a circle. Then, the circle started to shake a little. Then, it lifted up, slowly, little red stringy stuff remaining attached to it. For a few moments, it stopped, keeping the interior of the egg mostly hidden. Then it rose further.

Looking down under the piece of shell, Steve caught his first look at one of his Raptors. The little baby Raptor was still trying to push its head against the shell piece. It's tiny eyes stared out at nothing in particular, and it opened it's mouth slightly. Its body was covered in the red stuff from the interior of the egg.

Steve smiled. Since he was younger, he had always had a bit of a soft for babies, including animals. But looking at this little Velociraptor, still trying to escape its egg, he felt more fond of it than he ever had felt about any other baby, human or animal, he had ever come across. He was going to be raising this little dinosaur and its sister.

He slowly reached out, gently grabbed the edge of the egg piece, and lifted it off of the baby Raptor's head. Now free of the shell piece, it raised its head a little bit, and looked straight at Steve. Its eyes instantly locked onto him, and it stared at him intently. It opened its mouth slightly, and a slight hissing noise came out of its mouth as it stared at Steve. He smiled. For the little Raptor, it thought it was looking at its mother.

He smiled even more as it started trying to clamber out of its egg. After a few moments, it managed to break off another piece of the shell. Leaning to that side, the little Raptor accidently tipped the egg over. It lay on its side for a moment before it pushed itself out of the egg. The thin, bony little dinosaur leaned its head back and squeaked to announce its entrance into the world.

Steve looked down at it. The first of his Velociraptors had hatched. Looking at the other eggs, and seeing they weren't quite ready to hatch, he returned his attention to the first little Raptor. Slowly, he reached his hands out and picked the little hatchling up. As he lifted it up, it squeaked again and gave a little hiss. Steve slowly and gently stroked its chest and stomach with one of his fingers.

Outside of the room, the rest of the team was watching in awe. At last, the Raptors had started to hatch. They looked at Steve as he slowly picked up the first of the Raptors. "It is so cute," said Wanda. "Wow," said Rhodey.

Then, Steve heard a louder scratch. He looked at the eggs. One had cracks spreading all over one side. It was almost ready to break.

Very gently, Steve put the little Raptor he was holding down and scooted over a little to be closer to the second egg. Then, its side broke open. Inside, the little Raptor was still somewhat curled up in place. Then, it unraveled itself and rolled out of the egg. It raised its head up a little and squeaked.

Steve smiled. All of a sudden, the top of the third egg broke off and tumbled away from the egg. The egg then tipped over onto its side. For a second, there was nothing. Then, the little infant Raptor clambered out of the hole in the egg, giving a small hiss as it came.

Steve was feeling so happy. Three of the eggs had hatched. He couldn't believe it.

Then, he turned to the fourth egg. It didn't look ready to hatch. So he turned back to the hatched Raptors. He picked up the second and third Raptors in turn, letting them see him and look him right in the face to get his face solidified in their memory. Each of them reached their little skinny arms out towards Steve as they looked at him.

When he put the third Raptor down, he looked towards the fourth egg. It still hadn't hatched, but the cracks were spreading.

Steve sat and watched. Slowly, the cracks spread even further. Then, the whole top half of the egg broke apart. Sitting in the remainder of the egg was the fourth little Raptor.

Slowly, as the little Raptor reached out and broke another piece off the egg, Steve reached out and slowly picked the little Raptor out of the egg. He held it close to his face. It looked right at him, opened it mouth and squeaked.

Steve smiled as he held the little hatchling. From the other side of the window, the rest of the team looked on in amazement. After a week of waiting, the little Raptors were finally here.

The team remained to watch Steve with the Raptors for a few minutes as he helped to clean them off. Then, most left to do other things. However, Sam and Wanda stayed and watched Steve start to bond with the new Raptors.

About 20 minutes after the Raptors were born, Steve picked them all up one by one and laid them on his lap. As they all squirmed around a little, Steve whispered to them, "Well. I think it's time to give you four names." A little hiss from the second Raptor was his only answer.

He looked over them all, then his eyes settled on the last Raptor to hatch. He gently touched it, then said, "I think I'll name you Zulu, after the last letter of the phonetic alphabet, since you were the last to be born."

He then looked at the second Raptor born. He instantly knew what to name her. "You name, will be Sierra." The newly named Sierra gave a tiny squeak, as though to say she liked the name.

Then he looked at the third little Raptor. "And your name is Tango," he said, slowly stroking its back.

Then, he looked at the first Raptor to hatch. He realized he had named the other three, and had no name idea for the very first of the Raptors to hatch.

He slowly picked the little dinosaur up and held it up closer to his face. "What should I name you?" he said. He looked over the little Raptors closely. Then, he noticed something. Her green skin, with some light black stripes on her back, looked a lot like a certain full-grown Raptor he had recently met. And, in an instant, he knew what to name his first Raptor. He lifted her up even closer to his face, and, in a soft voice, "It's official. Your name… is Charlie."

The newly named Charlie squeaked and hissed, as if to say she liked her new name. Steve looked down at Charlie with adoration.

For the next few days, Steve spent all his time alone in the room with the Raptors, letting them bond with him. It was a full six days before Wanda became the first person besides Steve to meet the Raptors.

As he spent the time alone with the Raptors, Steve realized his life would never be the same. These Raptors were now his. They were his responsibility. They were almost going to be his children.

With the birth of the Raptors, Steve's life would never be the same. He looked forward to raising them. And, on the fifth night after the Raptors hatched, Steve had a dream, where he stood before a HYDRA army, with none of the team with him, but with four grown Velociraptors standing by his side.

The Avengers would never be the same again. They had a Velociraptor pack in their midst.

The age of the old Avengers was over. A new day was dawning for them.

A new beginning.

 **And, with that, I bring this story to a close.**

 **I hope that I brought this story to a satisfying conclusion. It has been my pleasure to have published this story, and pleased so many people. I hope that you all enjoyed how this story came to an end.**

 **First off, I want to say how I chose the names for the Raptors. I thought it would be nice to name one Charlie, since Steve connected with the original Charlie. I also decided to use the phonetic alphabet to choose the other names. I thought Sierra was a nice name. I chose Tango and Zulu because those were the names of Velociraptors from the Raptor encounter at the Jurassic Park section of Universal Studios Hollywood, which I went to a week and a half ago.**

 **Well, now that this story has come to a close, I will inform you of my plans for the sequels. The first will be a Civil War re-write to include the Raptors. It may get off to a slow start, since I would prefer it to stay as close to the actual movie as possible, and I will wait to do most of the writing until I can get it on DVD.**

 **The second sequel will be completely original, with a plot devised entirely by me. That will not come for a while.**

 **The Civil War sequel will be up sometime in a week or two, hopefully. I will post a notification in form of another "chapter" to this story to let you know when it is up.**

 **Okay. It's time to close up shop on this story. To all of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read this story, thank you. You helped make it so successful. To all you readers who find this story after it is completed, please review. Even though this story is finished, I still want to hear what people think of my work. The more reviews and input I get on my past work, the better I can make my future work.**

 **And to everyone, please check out my other stories. I would love my readers for them.**

 **To everyone out there who has read this story, and to all who have yet to read this story, I say: Farewell.**

 **Raptor2216 signing off.**


	26. AN- The Sequel Is Up!

****Hey, guys. I'm glad you enjoyed this story.****

 ** **This is not an official chapter. The only thing this is is a notice that the first sequel to this story,**** ** _ **Jurassic Avengers: Civil War**_** ** **, has been published. It may take a few more hours to get on the site from the time I post this notice, but it is up. I promised to let you all know when it got posted, and it is up. So go read it and give it the attention you've given this story. Also, don't forget to keep reviewing this story. It will help me with my future work.****

 **** ** **Good day.****


End file.
